Le temps n'est pas toujours perdu
by ManouAndNanou
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour sa maison puisse être squattée par une bande de Shinigamis, encore moins lorsque deux d'entre eux ont rajeuni d'un siècle. (histoire écrite par Nanou)
1. Un siècle à refaire

Un siècle à refaire

Kurosaki Ichigo -rouquin de dix-sept ans, lycéen et Shinigami remplaçant à ses heures perdues- fit les gros yeux en reconnaissant les quatre personnes debout sur son perron, dans la nuit tombante. Il les contempla pendant de longues secondes, la bouche grand ouverte, avant de réussir à articuler un mot.

**-Y a un problème là...**

Ses amis Renji -Shinigami, punk tatoué au cheveux rouges- et Rukia -Shinigami avec de courts cheveux noirs- haussèrent les épaules et soupirèrent avec désespoir.

**-Un gros**, répondit Renji.

**-Byakuya, Hisagi-san, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?**

Shuuhei -Shinigami (enfin normalement) aux cheveux noirs avec des cicatrices et un tatouage 69 sur la joue- baissa les yeux et Byakuya -Shinigami (normalement) aux longs cheveux noirs et à l'air impassible- détourna la tête en fermant les yeux.

**-Pourquoi vous êtes si... jeune ?**

En effet, sous les yeux éberlués d'Ichigo, se tenait un petit garçon d'apparemment une dizaine d'année et un ado d'environ quinze ans.

**-Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux en parler à l'intérieur**, suggéra Rukia.

Son ami acquiesça et les invita à entrer. Toujours aussi choqué, il leur indiqua le canapé et se laissa lui même tomber dans un fauteuil. C'est alors que la jeune femme commença à raconter...

Quelques jours plus tôt, Yamamoto Genryuusai -Shinigami, commandant en chef, vieillard super puissant- avait envoyé le capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya en mission avec le seul lieutenant disponible alors, Hisagi Shuuhei. Mais quelques jours plus tard, le commandant en chef vit revenir à la place de ses deux officiers un ado et un enfant. Il convoqua tout de suite une réunion de capitaines mais ce n'était pas une illusion : ils avaient tous deux rajeunis d'un siècle.

Yamamoto obligea alors tous les officiers -capitaines, lieutenants et sièges- à garder cette information secrète. Qui sait ce qui se passerait si leurs ennemis se rendaient compte de la puissance que le Gotei 13 avait ainsi perdu ?

Il envoya donc les deux infortunés Shinigamis -qui ignoraient comment cela leur était arrivé- dans le monde des humains, accompagné d'Abarai Renji, lieutenant de Byakuya, et Kuchiki Rukia, jeune sœur de celui-ci et lieutenant de la 13ème division.

**-Des vacances offertes**, lâcha Shuuhei, **c'est ce qu'ils ont dit.**

**-On a réussi à se procurer des gigais**, poursuivit Rukia, **mais Urahara est parti en vacances...**

**-Donc vous me demandez de vous héberger**, conclut Ichigo.

**-Exactement.**

**-C'est pas comme si on avait le choix**, grogna le capitaine de la 6ème division. **Putain tout ça me gonfle !**

**-Heu...** dit le rouquin, **Byakuya tu te sens bien ?**

**-A ton avis crétin !**

**-Il semblerait que le rajeunissement ait aussi eu un effet sur le caractère**, le renseigna Renji.

**-Pas totalement !** protesta Shuuhei.

Le Shinigami remplaçant réfléchit pendant quelques instants puis finit par lâcher un soupir.

**-Écoutez, moi ça me pose pas de problèmes mais il faut convaincre mon père et mes sœurs. Ils sont partis faire des courses mais ils vont pas tarder à revenir.**

**-Ça je m'en occupe**, dit Rukia.

_Je crains le pire_, pensa le rouquin.

Une demie heure plus tard, quand le restant de la famille arriva, ils trouvèrent avec surprise des invités dans leur salon. Kurosaki Isshin se réjouit du retour de sa Rukia-chan. Cette dernière commença alors un monologue tragique. Kurosaki Yuzu sauta dans les bras de son père, les deux pleurant, tandis que Kurosaki Karin arquait un sourcil.

Rukia avait présenté Byakuya comme son grand frère -ce qui était la vérité, quoi que l'adjectif grand faisait à présent polémique-, Shuuhei et Renji comme leur cousin -ce qui était déjà plus discutable-.

Mais sans hésitation Isshin leur accorda à tous la permission de rester sous son toit aussi longtemps qu'ils le désiraient. Quant aux chambres, les trois Shinigamis se partageraient la chambre d'amis, tandis que Rukia retournerait dans son placard fétiche.

Yuzu prépara donc le repas pour huit tandis que sa sœur et son père mettaient la table et que les autres discutaient pratique, discrètement. Si Renji et Rukia pouvaient aisément aller au lycée la journée, c'était impossible pour Shuuhei. Et hors de question de l'envoyer à l'école primaire. Il restait le collège, mais là aussi il était bien plus avancé que la norme. Pas étonnant, il n'était probablement pas très loin des deux cents ans. Quant à Byakuya, le lycée ne suffirait probablement pas.

**-Toshiro est bien allé au lycée**, fit remarquer Ichigo.

**-A peine une journée**, répondit Renji. **Et c'était parce qu'on l'y avait forcé. Du coup l'écart d'intelligence ne se voyait pas mais là...**

Il fut donc décidé que les deux Shinigamis n'iraient pas à l'école. Quant aux appellations, puisqu'il fallait cacher leur véritable identité, ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait de remplacer « capitaine » par -sama.

Yuzu les appela et ils passèrent à table. Plus tard, ils montèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Renji, Rukia et Ichigo se préparèrent pour aller au lycée, sous le regard déprimé de l'enfant et celui blasé de l'ado. Karin et Yuzu observèrent, surprise, la jeune femme se retourner vers son frère avant de sortir.

**-Vous êtes sûrs qu'on peut vous laisser ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle.

**-Rukia**, soupira Byakuya, **au dernière nouvelle c'est moi l'aîné je te signale.**

**-C'est bon on sait se débrouiller**, affirma Shuuhei.

**-Vu comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ici, laissez moi avoir des doutes**, se moqua le rouquin.

**-Je vais le tuer...** gronda le capitaine de la 6ème division.

**-T'inquiètes pas Rukia**, lança Renji, **Kuchiki-sama est plus doué que toi pour se sortir des situations épineuses.**

**-Mais c'est pas ma faute !** protesta la jeune femme.

**-Tu cherches un peu quand même.**

**-Mais regardez qui dit ça... !**

**-C'est sûr que t'es pas plus doué**, plaisanta l'enfant.

**-Hisagi-san … !**

**-Au pire**, les interrompit le Shinigami remplaçant, **ils savent où nous trouver.**

**-Ça me tue de le dire, mais il a raison**, approuva Byakuya. **Tout le monde dehors maintenant.**

**-Ni-sama...** commença Rukia.

**-Quoi ?**

**-... Non rien**, se ravisa-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Les jours se succédèrent sans incident notable. Certains allaient au lycée, certaines au collège, un travaillait, quant aux deux autres ils restaient à la maison ou sortaient se balader, tout en étant très discrets.

Et puis arrivèrent les vacances scolaires. Le premier matin de celles-ci, lors du petit déjeuner, Isshin annonça qu'il devrait partir pour une durée indéterminée, à cause de son travail. Ses enfants accueillirent la nouvelle avec indifférence, ce qui le fit déprimer, bien évidemment.

Au moment de partir, il commença un monologue tragique mais fut vite coupé par Ichigo.

**-C'est bon papa, tu pars juste pour quelques jours.**

Ainsi rembarré, il s'en alla.

**-Ça c'est ce qu'on appelle des vacances,** lâcha Karin.

**-C'est clair**, approuva son frère.

Yuzu opina.

**-Vous êtes méchant avec lui**, dit Rukia.

**-Non, on est réaliste**, répliqua le rouquin.

Chacun alla alors s'occuper. Yuzu feuilleta plusieurs livres de cuisine en se demandant ce qu'elle allait cuisiner. Pour elle, ils avaient des invités, même si ceux-ci étaient là depuis déjà une semaine.

Byakuya passa près d'elle et s'arrêta, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Il lui posa la question et elle lui expliqua, sans lever les yeux de son livre. Le jeune homme se baissa, appuya ses coudes sur la table et dit qu'elle n'avait nullement besoin de choisir un plat particulier. Ses talents de cuisinière transformaient déjà chaque plat, même les plus banaux, en mets somptueux.

Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard acier aux teintes violettes. Elle lui demanda alors quel plat il voulait manger. Surpris, il répondit que l'avis des autres comptait aussi mais elle insista en lui demandant son propre avis. Il hésita avant de suggérer un plat. Satisfaite, la jeune fille ferma son livre, se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le Shinigami l'observa quelques instants, haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres puis s'en alla.

A midi, lors du repas, les autres s'extasièrent devant le plat qui leur avait été servi et devant son goût délicieux. Yuzu échangea un regard avec Byakuya qui lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire. Elle y répondit et proposa au groupe de le refaire autant de fois qu'ils le souhaitaient.

En début d'après-midi, alors qu'ils regardaient un match de basket à la télé, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Le rouquin fut envoyé ouvrir. Il constata avec surprise que les visiteurs n'étaient autre que Hitsugaya Toshiro -Shinigami, aux allures de gamin, les cheveux blancs et les yeux turquoises- et Matsumoto Rangiku -Shinigami à forte poitrine, les cheveux blonds/roux et les yeux bleus-.

Il leur demanda la raison de leur présence sur son perron.

**-On vient voir le capitaine Kuchiki et Shuuhei évidemment !** s'exclama la jeune femme.

**-Chuuut !** fit-il. **Ils squattent chez moi avec Rukia et Renji, mes sœurs ne sont pas au courant de qui ils sont. D'ailleurs comment vous savez qu'ils sont chez moi ?**

**-On est allé chez Urahara Kisuke**, répondit Toshiro qui n'avait pas l'air enthousiasmé par cette visite, **c'était fermé. Donc on s'est dit qu'ils devaient être chez toi et si ce n'était pas le cas, que tu devrais bien être au courant de quelque chose.**

Ichigo soupira et les invita à entrer.

-**Byakuya, Hisagi-san, des gens pour vous**, lâcha-t-il en retournant dans le salon.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les visiteurs. Rangiku leur adressa un grand sourire en leur faisant coucou de la main, tandis que Toshiro fermait les yeux et détournait la tête avec le visage du mec-qui-a-été-trainé-ici-contre-son-grés, ce qui était la stricte vérité.

Quant elle le vit, Karin se leva avec un large sourire et alla se planter en face de lui.

**-Toshiro ! C'est chouette que tu sois passé !**

Il sembla se dérider et la regarda dans les yeux en haussant les épaules.

**-Kuchiki-sama, Shuuhei, je suis contente de voir que vous allez bien !** lança Rangiku qui avait été briefée sur la façon de les appeler en présence des jumelles.

**-Vous vous connaissez ?** s'enquit le garçon manqué.

**-Bien sûr !** affirma la belle Shinigami. **Mais ça commence à faire un petit bout de temps qu'on ne s'était pas croisé !**

_A peine une semaine,_ pensèrent les autres, certains avec amusement et d'autres avec désespoir.

**-Pour la peine je vous fait un gros câlin !** s'exclama Rangiku.

Elle s'approcha de Byakuya puis fit semblant de se rappeler de quelque chose avant de déclarer avec un sourire moqueur

**-Ah oui c'est vrai, pas de marques d'affection avec Kuchiki-sama !**

**-Ça y est je passe pour l'insensible**, répliqua l'intéressé avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

**-Mais on peut arranger ça**, répondit-elle avec moquerie.

**-Non merci.**

**-Comme vous voulez.**

**-Elle aime jouer avec le feu**, souffla Ichigo à Rukia.

**-Heureusement il est de bonne humeur**, ajouta celle-ci.

**-Par contre**, reprit Rangiku, **je peux serrer Shuuhei dans mes bras autant que je veux !**

Ce dernier, les voyant s'approcher dangereusement, elle et sa forte poitrine, se mit à pâlir. Elle le souleva et le serra contre elle.

**-T'es toujours aussi mignon Shuuhei !** se réjouit-elle.

L'intéressé était rouge pivoine et semblait sur le point de mourir à cause de cette proximité. Elle le reposa quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il agonisait en ce vidant de son sang à cause de gros saignements de nez. La jeune femme reprocha à son capitaine d'être trop distant avec les deux autres, il répliqua que les marques d'affection n'étaient vraiment pas son truc.

Toshiro et Rangiku décidèrent -enfin surtout elle- de rester quelques temps chez les Kurosaki. Ainsi Karin prêta sa chambre à son aînée et le capitaine de la 10ème division eut droit à un matelas dans la chambre d'amis, à l'instar de Renji.

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils débarrassaient la table, Toshiro demanda à Karin si elle continuait à jouer au foot.

**-Bien sûr !** s'exclama-t-elle. **D'ailleurs on a un match cet après-midi, tu viendras jouer ?**

A ces mots, Rangiku tendit une oreille plus qu'attentive.

**-Vous pouvez pas vous en occuper tous seuls ?** fit le jeune capitaine. **Quand tu ne me connaissais pas t'avais pas besoin de mon aide non ?**

**-C'est parce que les matchs étaient à notre niveau, **rétorqua-t-elle sans réfléchir.

**-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?** demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

**-Ben... heu... Comment dire...** bafouilla-t-elle.

**-Ce qu'elle veut dire**, intervint Ichigo, **c'est que depuis quelques temps elle arrête pas de provoquer les autres équipes, sans s'occuper de leur âge ni de leur niveau. Et cette fois c'est des lycéens.**

**-C'est pas vrai**, désespéra le jeune Shinigami.

**-Ben si.**

**-Et tu tombes à pic !** s'exclama joyeusement la jeune fille. **Comme à chaque fois !**

**-« Comme à chaque fois » ? **répéta Rangiku d'un ton malicieux.

**-Je te vois venir toi**, grogna-t-il à son lieutenant.

**-Alors ?** insista Karin.

**-Qui sait...**

**-Ah non pas cette réponse !** protesta-t-elle.

**-Si.**

**-Non.**

**-Et si.**

**-Et non.**

Sous les regards amusés des autres, ils s'affrontèrent ainsi pendant 5 bonnes minutes. Toshiro finit par craquer.

**-Je verrais. Vous faites la première partie sans moi et si vous êtes vraiment à la ramasse j'interviendrai.**

**-Yeeeaaaaah !** se réjouit la brune.

**-Mais vas pas faire exprès de perdre hein ?**

**-J'ai encore un peu de dignité quand même**, répliqua-t-elle en faisant semblant d'être vexée.

Il haussa les épaules.

Quand il fut l'heure de se rendre au match, ce ne sont pas seulement les deux concernés qui sortirent de la maison : tous ses occupants étaient dehors. Légèrement agacé par la probable raison de leur sortie, Toshiro leur posa tout de même la question. Son lieutenant lui répondit d'un air enjoué qu'ils voulaient tous voir ce match, qui promettait d'être intéressant. Il grommela.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du terrain, il y avait beaucoup de monde en plus des deux équipes. Renji le fit remarquer, étonné, et le rouquin soupira en expliquant que ces défis amusaient et divertissaient les gens. Il y en avait du quartier, mais aussi du lycée et du collège, voir quelques enfants de l'école primaire.

**-Je pète la forme !** s'exclama Karin en s'étirant.

**-Génial, tu vas pouvoir gagner sans moi alors**, lâcha Toshiro en faisant demi-tour.

**-Sûrement pas ! **

Elle le rattrapa par le col et le traîna à la suite du groupe qui s'installait pour regarder. La jeune fille lui intima de rester là et ajouta qu'elle viendrait le chercher à la mi-temps, pour garder un effet de surprise justifia-t-elle.

Il soupira et s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe. Les autres l'imitèrent. Karin rejoint son équipe sur le terrain et leur annonça avec un sourire qu'elle avait une surprise pour eux qu'ils découvriraient lors de la deuxième période. Perplexes, ils tentèrent de lui tirer les vers du nez mais elle secoua la tête et s'obstina à ne rien dire.

Pendant ce temps, les regards de toute la gente masculine étaient tournés vers elle, avec des expressions de pervers. Ichigo fut à deux doigts de bondir pour exploser tous les obsédés qui mataient sa sœur mais Rukia le contraint à rester assis. Il faut dire que, même si elle n'avait que treize ans, la jeune Kurosaki était plutôt jolie et ne se souciait pas de ce que les autres pensaient d'elle, ce qui lui donnait une certaine aura. Pour le match, elle avait choisi un short noir plutôt moulant qui s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux, un débardeur gris et des baskets. Ces cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, seules deux mèches s'échappaient pour encadrer son visage.

Le match commença et il faut bien dire que, malgré leurs efforts, l'équipe de Karin se fit laminer durant la première période. Plus l'écart se creusait, plus Toshiro soupirait de désespoir.

**-Elle est sérieuse là... ?** se plaignit-il.

**-Qu'est-ce tu veux**, répondit Ichigo, **c'est le club de foot du lycée, elle était mal partie dès le début.**

**-Pourquoi elle t'as pas demandé à toi d'abord ?** grommela-t-il.

**-Parce qu'ils auraient protesté en disant que c'était de la triche.**

**-Mais**, intervint Renji, **en demandant à Hitsugaya-sama c'est aussi de la triche.**

**-Ouai mais ça ils ne le savent pas.**

**-Pourquoi c'est de la triche avec Toshiro-chan ?** demanda Yuzu innocemment.

**-Parce qu'il est trop fort !** répondit Rangiku toute joyeuse.

**-Ouai 'fin là, y a de l'abus quand même...** répliqua l'intéressé.

A la mi-temps, le score était de dix à un pour les lycéens. Alors que tous prenaient quelques minutes pour se reposer, la jeune Kurosaki annonça « changement de joueurs ! » et se dirigea vers le public. Elle se planta devant le capitaine de la 10ème division, les mains sur les hanches. Ce dernier leva les yeux à contre-cœur. Comme il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se lever, elle lui attrapa la main et le tira jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette sur ses pieds. Elle commença à l'entraîner vers le terrain mais il l'arrêta en lui demandant deux petites secondes. Surprise elle s'arrêta -sans pour autant le lâcher, de peur qu'il ne s'enfuit- et il se retourna vers le groupe.

**-Oy Kuchiki Byakuya**, lança-t-il, **ça te dirait de participer ? T'as l'air de te faire chier un max.**

Effectivement le capitaine de la 6ème division avait un air impassible, légèrement blasé. Il avait posé son menton dans le creux de sa main, le coude appuyé sur son genou.

**-En quel honneur ?**

**-En l'honneur du fait que si je rattrape 9 points à moi tout seul ça va vraiment faire louche.**

Il y eut quelques instants de silence, pendant lesquels tous les Shinigamis se dirent qu'il allait forcément refuser. Mais à leur grande surprise, Byakuya se leva en soupirant, épousseta son jean et répondit qu'il allait le faire. Les autres eurent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

**-Pas possible...** souffla le Shinigami remplaçant.

**-Qui l'eut cru**, renchérit le lieutenant de la 9ème.

**-On s'est trompé de Kuchiki-sama, il n'y a pas d'autre explication**, ajouta le punk.

**-Alors il était comme ça avant...** réfléchit à voix basse la Shinigami à forte poitrine.

**-Ni-samaaa !** s'exclama Rukia en mode groupie, avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Ils rejoignirent le terrain sous les yeux interrogateurs de la foule qui se demandait d'où ils sortaient et ceux éberlués de leurs amis.

**-Tadaaaam !** fit Karin en indiquant les deux nouveaux joueurs à ses coéquipiers.

**-Toooshirooooo !** se réjouirent-t-ils en pleurant. **Dieu soit loué, nous sommes sauvééééés !**

L'intéressé soupira.

**-C'est qui le deuxième ?** demanda l'un de l'équipe.

**-Kuchiki Byakuya. Un ami de Toshiro et de mon frère. Il habite chez moi en ce moment.**

Un coup de sifflet annonça la reprise. Les Shinigamis remplacèrent deux de l'équipe et allèrent au centre du terrain avec la jeune fille. Les mains dans les poches, le plus jeune se tourna vers l'autre, ignorant complètement les adversaires qui se mettaient en place.

**-Je suppose que t'as déjà déjà compris le principe, Kuchiki**, dit-il.

**-Yep. Rien qu'avec les pieds faut mettre le ballon dans les buts de l'autre côté**, répondit-il sur un ton pas plus intéressé.

Byakuya sortit un fin ruban de sa poche et s'en servit pour attacher ses cheveux de jais singulièrement long pour un garçon. Quelques mèches s'échappèrent pour retomber sur son visage mais il sembla s'en moquer.

**-Quand vous voulez**, lança-t-il avec un sourire légèrement sadique.

**-On va vous exploser !** affirma Karin à leurs adversaires.

L'arbitre siffla et l'adversaire, qui ricanait encore de la présomption de la jeune fille, se fit voler le ballon une seconde après.

La deuxième période fut l'exact opposé de la première, en pire. L'équipe adverse passa son temps à courir après les deux Shinigamis. Ceux-ci accomplissaient des actions incroyables sans que cela ne leur coûte le moindre effort. Leurs réflexes étant largement supérieurs à la moyenne humaine, ils interceptaient et marquaient sans que les autres ne puissent voir quoi que ce soit. Ils remontèrent le score rapidement, laissèrent le soin à Karin de marquer le 11ème puis firent en sorte de passer le temps qui leur restait à défendre. Il s'agissait de ne pas gagner avec beaucoup d'avance, néanmoins ce camouflage était vain : tout le monde voyait qu'ils pouvaient encore en mettre une dizaine avant la fin du match.

Quand celle-ci arriva, les lycéens s'écroulèrent, épuisés. L'équipe de la jeune Kurosaki sauta de joie -sauf les deux capitaines, évidemment-. La jeune fille réussit tout de même à obtenir de leur part une tape dans la main. Le public était toujours scotché, les yeux écarquillés, se demandant qui étaient ces deux types.

**-En un sens je plains ces lycéens**, lâcha Ichigo.

**-Ils ont vraiment pas eu de chance**, approuva Shuuhei.

Byakuya et Toshiro les rejoignirent, impassible, avec une Karin toute joyeuse sur leurs talons. Rukia était en mode admiration totale, Rangiku reprochait à son capitaine de lui avoir caché son talent pour le foot, Ichigo et Renji se demandaient pour la centième fois comment une personne aussi souriante et serviable avait pu devenir un type aussi glacial, Shuuhei se renseignait au près de Karin sur les règles du jeu. Seul Yuzu ne disait rien, comme bien souvent. Voyant que tout le monde discutait, la jeune fille -qui se sentait un peu à la ramasse faut le dire- s'approcha de Byakuya, le seul qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

**-Byakuya-san**, commença-t-elle, **tu avais déjà joué au foot ?**

Pas terrible comme sujet de conversation, elle le savait, mais c'était la seule idée qui lui était venue. Il se tourna vers elle, fit semblant de réfléchir même s'il connaissait très bien la réponse puis lui adressa un sourire innocent.

**-Jamais.**

Les yeux chocolats de la jeune humaine s'écarquillèrent.

**-Comment c'est possible d'être aussi fort sans y avoir jamais joué ?**

Il haussa les épaules.

**-Vas savoir. Un bon sens de l'observation et de sacrés réflexes je suppose.**

Elle fit une moue pas convaincue mais n'insista pas. Un gros silence s'installa entre eux, couvert par le brouhaha de la foule. Yuzu observa rapidement autour d'elle : tous les regards étaient tournés vers les deux capitaines Shinigamis.

**-Je crois bien que Toshiro-chan et toi vous vous êtes fait remarqués**, lança-t-elle sans le regarder.

**-J'en ai bien l'impression. De toute façon c'était qu'une question de temps avant que ça n'arrive.**

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui avec un air mi-étonné mi-moqueur.

**-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?** demanda-t-elle. **« On est trop beaux pour passer inaperçus » ?**

**-C'est plutôt toi pourquoi tu dis ça ?** répliqua-t-il. **Il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu de ce genre dans ma phrase.**

**-Suffit de voir comment les filles vous regardent.**

Le Shinigami regarda autour de lui.

**-« Cible verrouillée, je répète cible verrouillée ! Parée pour la chasse ! »** imita la jeune fille avec une voix de robot.

Il reporta son attention sur elle. Leur regard se croisèrent. Elle eut un rire discret et il sourit en secouant la tête et levant les yeux.

Le lendemain matin, les jumelles Kurosaki se rendirent au parc, où elles devaient retrouver des amis. A peine arrivées au rendez-vous, elles furent assaillies de toutes parts, autant part leurs amis en question que part d'autres -garçons et filles- qui étaient là pour satisfaire leur curiosité.

Tous parlaient en même temps et elles ne comprenaient rien, de ce fait elles échangèrent un regard interrogatif. Karin, agacée par tout ce boucan et par le fait qu'elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, finit par crier en couvrant le brouhaha que s'ils voulaient des réponses il faudrait d'abord qu'elles puissent comprendre la question et que pour cela il fallait qu'ils se la ferment.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Une amie de Yuzu s'avança pour exprimer l'avis général. Suzuki -c'était son nom- était de taille moyenne avec des cheveux bruns ondulés et des yeux bleus envoûtants. Belle, intelligente et sportive, elle était première de la classe en toutes les matières.

**-Karin, on voudrait savoir**, dit-t-elle, **qui étaient les deux gars super forts de ton équipe qui sont arrivés au milieu du match hier.**

_Évidemment_, pensa Yuzu. Sa sœur dut songer à la même chose mais ne dit rien. Elle leur donna leur nom et expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'amis à leur frère qui logeaient chez eux pour quelques temps. Ensuite, elle pria ceux qui n'auraient pas du être là de dégager. Ce qu'ils firent à contre-cœur.

Ne restèrent plus que quatre filles et deux garçons : Suzuki, Rei et Fueko étaient plutôt des amies de Yuzu tandis que Saeka, Daiki et Hayate étaient plutôt des amis de Karin. Néanmoins tous s'appréciaient et ils se retrouvaient souvent tous ensemble. Le programme initial était de se balader toute la journée, en mangeant rapide à midi. Le groupe se mit donc à bouger et comme ils avaient évoqué le repas de midi, Yuzu se tourna vers sa sœur pour lui demander si elle pensait que tout aller bien se passer pour « les autres ». Karin lui assura que l'un d'entre eux saurait bien faire la cuisine. L'autre garda le silence avec un air un peu inquiet. Le garçon manqué finit par se raviser et elles se demandèrent dans quel état elles allaient retrouver leur maison. Leurs amis, ne comprenant rien, les questionnèrent pour savoir qui étaient les autres. Suzuki intuita que Toshiro et Byakuya faisaient parti du groupe désigné. Yuzu se fit refiler le droit de leur expliquer qui étaient ces « autres ».

**-Alors**, commença-t-elle, **il y a Oni-chan, Toshiro et son amie Rangiku-san -quoi que je suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment ça-, Byakuya-san et sa petite sœur Rukia-chan -on dirait vraiment l'inverse d'ailleurs- et leurs cousins Renji-kun et Shuuhei-chan.**

**-Et ben ça en fait du monde !** s'exclama Fueko en riant.

**-J'vous dis pas le bordel que ça fait**, soupira Karin.

**-Mais vous avez une sacrée chance de vivre sous le même toit que deux beau gosses pareil**, argumenta Rei.

**-Je suis sûre qu'il doit se passer des trucs entre vous**, se moqua Saeka en donnant un coup de coude à Karin.

**-Absolument pas**, rétorqua celle-ci.

**-Ce serait nous à la place ça vous ferait pas le même effet**, intervint Daiki avec un brin d'auto-dérision.

**-Ah ben non**, répliqua Rei.

**-Dis pas ça d'un air si sûr, ça fait mal**, se plaint Hayate.

**-Désolée désolée !**

**-Je te crois pas..**.

**-Oy Suzuki**, les coupa Karin en voyant le sourire mystérieux de cette dernière, **pas de drague hein ?**

**-Mais non mais non.**

Suzuki avait déjà eu plusieurs petits amis et elle était très populaire -quoi qu'actuellement célibataire-. C'était la seule amie de sa sœur que la jeune fille avait du mal à supporter, sûrement à cause de leur caractère opposé.

**-De toute façon ça les intéresse pas**, ajouta le garçon manqué.

**-Vraiment ?** insista Suzuki auprès de Yuzu.

**-Moi j'en sais rien**, répondit-elle. **Enfin si ça n'a pas l'air d'intéresser Byakuya, je trouve que Toshiro et Karin s'entendent plutôt bien...**

**-Yuzu !** protesta cette dernière.

Leurs amis eurent l'air tout de suite très intéressés.

**-C'est faux !**

**-Ma petite Karin serais-tu amoureuse ?** se moqua Daiki.

**-Non !**

Et ainsi ils continuèrent leur journée.

Le matin suivant, vers dix heures, les occupants de la maison Kurosaki -sauf Toshiro qui était sur le toit et Byakuya qui avait mystérieusement disparu- observèrent avec surprise Yuzu enfiler son manteau et se chausser. Rangiku lui demanda alors où elle allait et la jeune fille répondit qu'elle sortait faire des courses. Sur ce, la collégienne sortit, deux grandes poches accrochées à son coude, et poussa le portillon pour rejoindre la rue.

Alors qu'elle se retournait après l'avoir refermé, elle sursauta en voyant Byakuya planté devant elle. La jeune humaine le lui reprocha et il s'excusa. Le jeune homme posa la même question que la Shinigami et Yuzu répondit la même chose. Il s'étonna du fait que personne ne l'ait accompagné, alors qu'il y avait beaucoup de bouches à nourrir et donc beaucoup de courses à porter. Elle haussa les épaules puis répliqua avec un sourire qu'elle se débrouillerait pour tout porter.

Tandis qu'elle se remettait en marche, il déclara qu'il venait avec elle. Surprise elle s'arrêta, le Shinigami la rejoint et elle se retrouva donc à marcher le long de la route avec lui à ses côtés.

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant les premières minutes puis Yuzu finit par lancer la conversation en lui demanda s'il n'avait pas froid. En effet Byakuya portait juste un t-shirt à manches courtes alors qu'elle même portait une veste par dessus son t-shirt à manches longues. Il assura qu'il se sentait très bien comme ça et elle put constater qu'il n'y avait même pas un soupçon de chair de poule sur ses bras. Le sujet dériva sur les températures, le temps, le collège puis sur les amis.

La jeune fille le guida jusqu'au supermarché, où elle prit un chariot qu'elle poussa entre les rayons pendant que le capitaine lisait la liste qu'elle avait faite, à haute voix. Au fur et à mesure, ils attrapaient les produits et les mettaient dans le chariot, le Shinigami découvrant ainsi de nombreuses choses propres aux humains qui étaient totalement inconnues à la Soul Society.

Peu après, ils revinrent à leur sujet de conversation soit les amis, et Yuzu se mit à parler de Suzuki. Elle vanta donc toutes ses qualités, un air neutre sur le visage -peut être était-ce du à sa concentration sur le choix des produits- puis arriva au sujet du charme de son amie. Elle expliqua qu'avec toutes les qualités que possédait cette fille « parfaite », elle attirait forcément les garçons. Ce qui ne plaisait pas à Karin, qui pensait dur comme fer que Suzuki faisait exprès de se rendre intéressante pour draguer et ainsi être supérieure aux filles normales. Elle les forçait à l'admiration et les snobait. Bien sûr, Yuzu n'était pas d'accord avec cette version des faits, c'était son amie après tout. Byakuya, tout en attrapant une boite de viande congelée, l'interrogea sur son propre succès avec les garçons. La jeune fille affirma qu'elle ne les intéressait absolument pas, qu'elle était bien trop sage et que ce n'était pas le style qui plaisait. Elle ajouta en riant que Karin avait beaucoup de succès avec sa cool attitude et son caractère bien trempé mais qu'elle avait fait savoir plutôt rapidement que ça ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Ceci avait donc refroidit l'envie des mecs de la draguer.

**-Yuzu**, l'appela le jeune homme.

Celle-ci s'arrêta et le regarda d'un air interrogatif. Il tourna la tête vers elle et leur regard se croisèrent.

**-Tu ne serais pas jalouse de Suzuki ?**

Ses yeux chocolats s'agrandirent, ses joues rosirent et elle secoua la tête négativement avec vigueur.

**-B-bien sûr qu-que non !** bafouilla-t-elle. **C'est mon amie... !**

**-Désolé**, reprit-il, **j'ai juste eu une mauvaise impression.**

**-Non c'est moi, ce que j'ai dit n'était pas très clair...**

Elle s'interrompit brutalement puis reprit un peu affolée.

**-D'ailleurs j'arrête pas de parler inutilement ! Désolée !**

**-Mais c'est pas grave, il vaut mieux ça qu'un gros silence gênant**, assura-t-il. **Et puis c'est intéressant comme discussion.**

**-Une discussion ? On dirait plutôt un monologue. Je ne fais que parler de moi alors que je ne sais rien sur toi...**

**-Moi ? Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Je suis pas très sociable tu sais...**

**-Ah bon ?** s'étonna-t-elle. **On dirait pas.**

**-Non, tu demanderas à ton frère, il va te dire que je suis désespérant.**

L'humaine rit et le Shinigami sourit.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse et firent la queue, en discutant d'autre chose. Byakuya attirait les regards. Ce n'était pourtant pas des adolescentes qui faisaient leurs courses : de jeunes adultes, des moins jeunes, il tapait dans l'œil de toutes. Et malgré leur regard insistant, ni lui, ni Yuzu ne s'en aperçurent. Quand ce fut leur tour, ils déchargèrent leur chariot bien rempli et la jeune fille sortit la carte bleue que son père lui avait laissé. Elle paya pendant qu'il remplissait les sacs qu'il remit dans le chariot. Ils sortirent du magasin, remirent le cadi à sa place et observèrent avec désespoir les sacs plus que remplis, au nombre de deux. Ils en prirent un chacun et Yuzu déclara qu'elle souhaitait acheter des pommes. Le capitaine hocha la tête et ils s'engagèrent dans la rue la plus proche pour rejoindre la rue commerçante.

Après une dizaine de minute de marche, elle s'arrêta devant un petit étal sur lequel s'alignaient de nombreuses pommes. Le vendeur, un homme dans la fleur de l'âge, reconnut la jeune fille, qui était une habituée, et la salua chaleureusement. Elle lui présenta son accompagnateur puis acheta plus d'une dizaine de pommes. Voyant la taille de leurs sacs de courses, il se moqua en disant qu'un régiment avait envahi sa maison. La jeune humaine répliqua qu'il ne croyait pas si bien dire et s'en alla avec un sourire en coin, le laissant dans le désarroi complet.

**-« Un ami de mon frère » ?** répéta Byakuya lorsqu'ils se furent un peu éloignés.

**-Je sais je sais, c'est pas ça mais bon si on commence à rentrer dans les détails on est pas sortis de l'auberge.**

**-Excuse du siècle. Enfin franchement tu dis que tu es trop sage mais laisser ce pauvre homme dans l'incompréhension a l'air de te faire plaisir.**

**-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? **dit-elle avec un air faussement innocent.

**-Tu as un sacré sourire moqueur.**

Elle allait répliquer quand elle entendit un « Pssss ! ». Surprise elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

Fueko, Rei et Suzuki était planquées derrière un arbre et lui faisaient signe de venir. Étonnée, Yuzu demanda à Byakuya de l'attendre. Il s'assit sur un muret à l'entrée du parc et posa son sac à côté de lui. Elle posa le sien au même endroit et laissa le sac en papier rempli de pommes à quelques centimètres, sur le muret. Au passage elle en attrapa une et la lui lança. Il la rattrapa avec une main.

**-Tiens, mange une pomme en m'attendant**, proposa-t-elle.

**-Tu ne devais pas les utiliser pour cuisiner ?**

**-Une de moins ne va pas me tuer. Aller mange la, c'est cadeau.**

Il la remercia et croqua dedans tandis qu'elle rejoignait ses amies en courant.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demanda-t-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur.

**-Chuuuut !** répliquèrent les autres en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

**-Vous êtes pas discrètes**, fit remarquer la jeune Kurosaki.

**-Dis donc ma petite Yuzu**, lança Fueko d'un air soupçonneux, **tu n'aurais pas omis un petit détail hier ?**

**-Ben... Non.**

**-Petite cachottière**, se moqua Rei. O**n l'a bien vu tu sais.**

**-Mais vu quoi ?**

**-Vous deux, tout riant tout sourire, complices, les yeux dans les yeux, la main dans la main...**

**-Non ça c'est pas possible, on avait tous les deux un sac dans la main.**

**-Façons de parler.**

**-Vous roucouliez comme des tourtereaux**, insista Fueko.

**-Je vois pas en quoi faire des courses et roucouler ont quelques choses en commun.**

**-D'abord, pourquoi vous faites des courses tous les deux ?**

**-Il m'a accompagné parce que je n'aurais pas pu tout porter toute seule.**

**-Mais qui a proposé ?**

**-Lui mais je vois pas...**

**-Le rapport ?** termina Rei. **Mais il y en a un ma chère.**

**-Non y en a pas.**

**-Si y en a un.**

**-Non y en a pas.**

**-Si.**

**-Non.**

**-Si.**

**-Non.**

**-Breeeef !** les interrompit Suzuki. **Tu sais tu peux nous le dire si t'es amoureuse.**

**-Je ne suis pas amoureuse !**

**-Préviens nous si c'est chasse gardée, on voudrait pas empiéter sur ta réserve personnelle.**

**-Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

**-Tu sais bien.**

**-Ben écoute, je pense que ça ne l'intéresse pas et moi non plus. Je m'en fous complètement. Faites ce que vous voulez, je m'en cogne.**

**-Ok ok, j'ai compris.**

**-Oh la la ce qu'il est beau, c'est pas possible**, lâcha Rei d'un air rêveur en le regardant depuis son arbre.

**-Ça devrait être interdit d'être beau comme ça**, renchérit Fueko.

Les trois filles bavèrent sur le Shinigami tandis que Yuzu les prévenait, désespérée, qu'elles n'étaient absolument pas discrètes.

Au même moment, Byakuya sentit son portable vibrer. Délaissant sa pomme quelques instants, il le sortit de sa poche, l'ouvrit et vit une alerte Hollow. Le jeune homme afficha la carte : il n'était pas très loin.

**-Là, ça va pas le faire**, lâcha-t-il pour lui même.

Heureusement le point rouge disparu juste après. Quelqu'un avait du s'en charger. _Tant mieux_, pensa-t-il. Il envoya son trognon dans la poubelle la plus proche et leva les yeux pour trouver Yuzu, qui commençait à mettre pas mal de temps. Il la vit revenir, un peu renfrogné.

**-Un problème ?** demanda-t-il quand elle fut arrivée devant lui.

**-Non, c'était rien.**

Il n'insista pas, se leva et prit les deux sacs. Elle insista pour en prendre un mais il refusa, affirmant que porter les deux ne lui posait aucun problème.

**-Et puis**, ajouta-t-il, **il vaut mieux que tu aies tes deux bras pour porter ce sac de pommes, sinon il va y avoir un accident.**

**-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?** s'offusqua-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille n'eut droit qu'à un sourire. Il partit devant et, alors qu'elle le suivait, elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

Une fois à la maison, Yuzu -qui avait repris sa couleur initiale- indiqua à Byakuya qu'il pouvait poser les sacs dans la cuisine. Ce qu'il fit. Il repartit dans l'entrée pour laisser ses chaussures. La jeune fille -qui l'avait déjà fait- déposa le sac de pommes sur le plan de travail. Ichigo la rejoint et s'inquiéta du fait qu'elle avait du porter tout toute seule mais elle le rassura en lui expliquant que Byakuya était venu avec elle. Ce dernier revint et le rouquin proposa de l'aider à ranger. Elle accepta, contente de cette aide. Le capitaine de la 6ème division leur annonça alors qu'il avait trouvé une meilleure solution : il appela tous les autres, et ainsi rassemblé, ils rangèrent les courses.

Deux jours plus tard, lors du repas de midi, les jumelles annoncèrent qu'elles devaient faire un exposé pour la rentrée, ainsi les membres de leurs groupes viendraient travailler à la maison l'après-midi.

**-Va falloir bien vous tenir**, menaça Ichigo à l'intention des Shinigamis.

**-C'est bon ça va, on sait se tenir**, répliqua Renji.

**-J'ai des doutes...**

**-On est pas tous comme Abarai**, lança Shuuhei.

**-Hisagi-san, pourquoi tant de haine ?** se plaignit le punk.

L'enfant haussa les épaules avec un sourire mesquin et Renji se mit à bouder. Rukia tenta de le réconforter, dissimulant avec peine son sourire amusé, ceci sous les regards moqueurs du rouquin et de ses sœurs.

Comme annoncé, ils virent cinq collégiens débarquer en début d'après-midi. Trois garçons et deux filles. Karin les prévint que leur famille -elle avait décidé de les désigner comme ça, c'était plus simple- pourrait leur sembler assez... particulière. En effet, quand ils passèrent dans le salon, Renji, Ichigo, Shuuhei et Rukia se disputaient une partie de Super Smash Bros Brawl, sous les encouragements de Rangiku et les regards désespérés des deux capitaines. Aucun des joueurs ne souhaitait perdre et ils commentaient leur partie de façon... plutôt virulente.

Les collégiens s'installèrent sur la table de la cuisine, chaque groupe d'un côté. Le groupe de Yuzu était au complet avec deux garçons et une fille en plus d'elle, il manquait un garçon dans celui de Karin, qui n'était pas là de toutes les vacances.

Au bout de deux heures, lassé par les jérémiades et autres cris des Shinigamis qui n'avaient toujours pas changé de jeu, Byakuya alla dans la cuisine. Il se servit un verre d'eau et s'approcha des travailleurs, leur demandant quel était le sujet. Yuzu lui expliqua que le thème de la classe était l'Ère Edo et que son groupe s'occupait des Samouraïs tandis que celui de Karin se penchait plutôt sur le thème des paysans. Cette dernière râla, elle aurait préféré traiter le sujet des Samouraïs.

La fille du groupe de Yuzu soupira en disant que leur problème actuel était les différentes techniques utilisées par les Samouraïs. Personne dans leur groupe ne comprenait l'intérêt de pratiques aussi différentes, ni où étaient celles-ci d'ailleurs.

Le salon et la cuisine -du moins la salle à manger- n'étaient pas vraiment séparés, si bien que les autres avaient tout entendu.

**-Vous n'avez cas demander à ces gentils ados de vous faire une démonstration**, proposa Ichigo railleur en désignant les Shinigamis.

**-Hein ?** firent les collégiens.

**-Ben ils savent faire du kendo...**

**-On est un peu occupé là**, rétorqua Rukia.

**-Nous oui, mais Byakuya et Toshiro n'ont rien à foutre.**

Les intéressés soupirèrent.

**-Vous savez en faire ?** demanda l'un des garçons.

**-Du kendo oui**, répondit Toshiro exaspéré, **mais de là à nous comparer à des Samouraïs...**

**-Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu n'y connais rien...**

Toshiro ne répondit pas mais lui envoya un regard glacial.

**-Bon**, intervint le capitaine de la 6ème division, **pour la démonstration ça va pas être possible, à moins que vous n'ayez des sabres sous la main, ce dont je doute...**

**-Pourquoi pas avec des manches à balais ?** intervint Rangiku.

Elle eut droit à un regard noir des deux capitaines.

**-J'ai rien dit !** se rattrapa-t-elle.

**-Je disais**, reprit Byakuya, **que la démonstration ne serait pas possible mais qu'une petite explication devrait être dans nos cordes. Pas vrai Hitsugaya ?**

Cette question, quoi que prononcée d'une façon anodine, signifiait autre chose que la capitaine avait bien compris : « Ramène toi, il est hors de question que je fasse ça tout seul. »

Avec un soupir, le Shinigami aux cheveux blancs rejoint son collègue et ils exposèrent au groupe de collégiens tout ce qu'ils savaient. Bien évidemment, le groupe de Karin -elle en premier- préférèrent écouter leurs explications que bosser sur leur sujet. Si bien qu'à dix-huit heures, l'heure à laquelle tout le monde aurait du partir, le groupe « Samouraïs » avait fini mais le groupe « Paysan » étaient encore en pleine réflexion.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Les jumelles demandèrent à leur frère d'aller ouvrir, mais après avoir passer un rapide coup d'œil sur leurs camarades, il pâlit et décréta qu'il ne pouvait pas. Étonnées, elles lui demandèrent pourquoi et il répondit que leurs amis avaient tous des parents n'appréciant que très moyennement la famille Kurosaki. Le garçon manqué insista, précisant qu'il ne s'agissait que de les retenir quelques minutes, le temps qu'ils terminent. Le groupe de Yuzu proposa de les aider pour aller plus vite. Ichigo jeta un discret coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il n'y avait que deux hommes pour l'instant. Un plan ayant germé dans sa tête, il se tourna vers le lieutenant de la 10ème division.

**-Rangiku-san j'aurais une faveur à te demander...**

Quelques instant plus tard, les deux pères virent la porte s'ouvrir sur une magnifique femme rousse à très forte poitrine, qui leur adressait un sourire chaleureux. Grâce à son décolleté, elle put les convaincre de patienter le temps que les enfants finissent quelques détails. Ils s'écartèrent un peu de la porte et elle les entraîna dans une discussion qu'elle ponctua de sourire. Ils en oublièrent presque la raison de leur venue.

Ichigo commençait à peine à être rasséréné qu'il vit arriver deux femmes et devina sans mal que la méthode Rangiku n'aiderait pas beaucoup. Il chercha une solution en tournant en rond comme un lion en cage. Rukia se leva et regarda elle aussi.

**-Détends toi**, dit-elle, **j'ai une idée.**

Elle appela son frère, qui était parti à la douche quelques minutes plus tôt. La voix de Byakuya lui répondit lointaine, qu'il ne pouvait pas venir immédiatement, sauf si elle voulait qu'il débarque à moitié à poil. La jeune femme lui répondit qu'elle s'en moquait, qu'il suffisait juste qu'il vienne vite.

Ainsi, quelques instants plus tard, ils virent arriver Byakuya, portant juste un pantalon.

Yuzu, qui avait eu le malheur de lever les yeux, devint cramoisie et manqua de s'étouffer. Alors que les autres se rendaient aussi compte de la situation elle détourna vivement les yeux et se cacha derrière sa main. Karin siffla.

**-Ah ouai t'es pas mal en fait.**

**-Karin ! **protestèrent Ichigo et Yuzu.

**-Je plaisantais, stressez pas.**

**-Vous inquiétez pas**, intervint Shuuhei moqueur, **elle n'a qu'un seul amour...**

**-Eeeeeh !?**

Byakuya passa une main dans ses cheveux de jais encore humide retombant sur ses épaules nues.

**-Bon c'est quoi le problème ?**

Sa sœur -qui était passée en mode groupie en le voyant- lui résuma la situation et, avec des yeux doux qui auraient fait fondre un iceberg, lui demanda d'aller occuper les deux femmes. Le capitaine de la 6ème division soupira de désespoir puis déclara alors qu'il pouvait faire la conversation à l'une d'elles, mais les deux étaient au-dessus de ses capacités. Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Toshiro, qui se faisait le plus petit possible.

**-N'y pensez même pas**, grogna-t-il.

**-Trop tard**, lâcha Renji qui se fit foudroyer du regard.

Le capitaine de la 10ème division finit par se laisser convaincre. Ichigo passa à Byakuya l'un de ses débardeurs, noir, qui était trop grand au Shinigami mais qui n'avait pas vraiment le choix dans l'immédiat. Après qu'il ait grondé un « Je te hais Kuchiki » à son homologue, Toshiro ouvrit la porte. Rukia l'avait obligé à ouvrir sa chemise pour découvrir son torse. « Ça vous aidera Hitsugaya-sama » avait-elle dit. Les deux capitaines laissèrent tomber leur air renfrogné pour accueillir les deux mères de famille. Effet garanti : en moins de deux secondes elles étaient déjà sous le charme.

**-Vos parents sont trop faciles à draguer**, fit le rouquin qui observait par la fenêtre aux collégiens, **c'est la honte.**

**-Ouai enfin ça t'arrange bien**, répliqua un garçon que la situation avait l'air d'accommoder.

**-A leur place on ferait pas mieux**, renchérit une fille.

**-C'est justement pour ça qu'on les a envoyé eux**, justifia le lieutenant de la 13ème division.

**-Ça veut dire que moi je suis moche ?** demanda celui de la 6ème d'une petite voix.

**-Mais non**, le rassurèrent les autres en se retenant de rire.

Rukia lui expliqua que fasse à des mères de famille, le style punk tatoué délinquant ne passait pas bien, mais si ils avaient eu à faire à des femmes plus jeunes, elles n'auraient pas résisté.

**-Je voudrais pas plomber l'ambiance**, intervint une autre fille, **mais il manque encore ma mère.**

Ichigo se renfrogna.

**-Je sais**, répondit-il. **C'est elle qui m'inquiète le plus.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-C'est elle qui nous déteste le plus.**

Il y eut un silence l'espace de quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Rangiku passe la tête par la porte pour les prévenir qu'une autre personne arrivait. Le Shinigami remplaçant décida d'y aller lui même. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait le soutient des autres parents pour la faire patienter.

Quand il fut dehors, il se douta que cette chance était de zéro pour cent : en effet, elle passa devant les autres sans leur accorder un regard. Le rouquin fut tout de suite agacé par son air hautain mais se força à rester impassible. Elle se planta devant lui et il la salua mais elle le coupa en demanda où était sa fille. Il répondit qu'elle était à l'intérieur, les collégiens n'ayant pas tout à fait finit. La mère lui lança alors un regard dédaigneux et siffla alors que sa fille chérie aurait forcément une mauvaise note avec des incapables pareils dans son groupe. Les autres parents et les trois Shinigamis avaient arrêté leur conversation et les parents n'aimaient pas l'insinuation de la femme. Les trois autres présents dans la maison avaient entrouvert la fenêtre pour mieux entendre.

**-Elle se prend pas pour de la merde dis donc**, chuchota Shuuhei.

**-Va falloir vous grouiller**, conseilla Rukia aux enfants en voyant qu'Ichigo perdait patience.

**-On a presque fini !** annonça Karin.

Du côté du Shinigami remplaçant, la mère était partie dans un monologue où elle disait clairement que les Kurosaki étaient de simples roturiers, des gueux, des manants. Il faut préciser qu'elle était la femme d'un riche entrepreneur qui avait fait fortune plutôt récemment. Mais cela avait suffit pour que l'ego de cette femme s'envole. Les gens se demandaient souvent pourquoi sa fille était dans un collège aussi banal.

Byakuya, que cette mère commençait à agacer, répliqua avant même qu'Ichigo puisse ouvrir la bouche, que l'argent que son mari -et non elle- avait gagné, ne lui rendrait pas l'amour de sa fille qui était en train de lui glisser entre les doigts, que les roturiers en question étaient bien plus intelligents qu'elle ne le serait jamais, déjà parce qu'ils savaient faire la part des choses et avaient le sens des priorités, et que quand on ne sait pas -en l'occurrence, qui sont vraiment les Kurosaki- il vaut mieux se taire. Cette réplique, dite d'un ton glacial avec un langage soutenu parfait, moucha la mère. Elle détailla le jeune homme de la tête aux pieds. Elle se figea en croisant son regard acier.

**-Le capitaine vient de remettre la hiérarchie dans le bon sens**, lâcha Renji à voix basse, **elle en bas et lui en haut.**

**-Ni-sama... !** fit Rukia admirative.

**-Kuchiki**, désespéra Shuuhei.

**-Hum, oui, pardon. Enfin c'est normal, Ni-sama est le 28ème chef de la famille Kuchiki et en plus le capitaine de la 6ème division. Alors comparé à ça, sa sois-disant supériorité n'a aucune valeur.**

Les deux autres approuvèrent.

La voix de Karin criant qu'ils avaient fini brisa le silence qui s'était installé sur le perron. Quelques minutes plus tard, les adolescents sortaient, leur sac sur l'épaule, rejoignant leur parent. La femme fixait toujours Byakuya mais sa fille la tira de sa rêverie en l'appelant. En effet, les collégiens n'avaient rien entendu de la conversation. La mère s'en alla, après leur avoir adresser un petit « au revoir, bonne journée » qui laissa Ichigo pantois : c'était la première fois qu'elle disait une formule de politesse en la présence de la famille Kurosaki.

Tous les autres s'en allèrent, après une salutation enchanteresse de la part de Rangiku. Alors qu'il revenait à l'intérieur, Byakuya passa devant Yuzu.

**-Ça va ?** s'enquit cette dernière.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

**-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?** demanda-t-il légèrement surpris.

**-Tu avais l'air... glacial.**

Il ne répondit pas mais esquissa un sourire. Quelque peu rassérénée, la jeune fille sourit elle aussi et partit ranger ses affaires. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de quelques pas, elle s'arrêta et le regarda.

**-Au fait, Byakuya-san, merci pour tout à l'heure.**

**-J'ai eu de l'aide d'Hitsugaya.**

**-J'irai le remercier juste après.**

**-Dans ce cas, de rien.**

Lors des trois jours qui suivirent, Yuzu et Byakuya se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, chose qui n'échappa pas à Rukia. Les deux s'entendaient très bien et s'entraidaient volontiers. Et à chaque fois que le lieutenant de la 13ème division trouvait son frère en conversation, son interlocuteur était presque à chaque fois Yuzu. Bien sûr, la jeune Kuchiki s'étonna mais après réflexion, elle se dit qu'il s'agissait d'une version de rajeunie de son frère, qui avait bien démontré sa différence avec la version adulte. Alors finalement, il était pas si étonnant que les deux s'entendent bien. Ainsi Rukia commença à les observer à la dérobée.

Trois jours après le mouvementé après-midi des exposés, Yuzu rentra en catastrophe vers dix-huit heures. Suzuki l'avait embarquée toute la journée pour faire diverses choses, du coup la jeune Kurosaki n'avait pas eu le temps de faire les courses et ils étaient cruellement en manque de vivres.

Elle traversa la maison en courant, sans prendre la peine de se déchausser, attrapa deux sacs et revint vers la porte. Mais une fois devant celle-ci, elle se retrouva face à Byakuya qui, adossé à la porte, lui barrait le passage. Essoufflée, la jeune fille lui demanda de la laisser passer mais il refusa. Surprise, elle s'enquit de la raison. Avec un soupir, il la réprimanda car elle s'apprêtait à repartir seule. Le Shinigami lui rappela le poids des sacs de la dernière fois. S'apercevant qu'il avait raison, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur en réfléchissant rapidement. Finalement, elle planta son regard chocolat dans le sien.

**-Alors viens avec moi.**

Il ferma les yeux et eut un sourire amusé.

**-Tu n'avais même pas besoin de le demander.**

Il décroisa ses bras, ouvrit la porte et ils sortirent. Rukia, planquée derrière un mur, avait évidemment vu toute la scène et lâcha avec un air songeur « Y a baleine sous gravier... ».

**-Tu parles toute seule Rukia ?** se moqua Ichigo qui était non loin.

**-Heu... ouai. On va dire ça comme ça.**

Nos deux compères firent donc les courses et, une fois un sac rempli dans les mains, Yuzu se demanda comment elle aurait fait pour rentrer si elle avait été seule. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil alors qu'il marchait à sa droite, droit, le regard perdu au loin. Soudain, tandis qu'elle scrutait sans discrétion, le jeune homme tourna ses yeux aciers dans sa direction. Ayant croisé son regard, la jeune fille rougit violemment et tourna la tête. La voyant se détourner pour cacher ses joues en feu, il sourit mais ne dit rien. Yuzu se gifla mentalement et se dit en ronchonnant -toujours mentalement- que ses amies influençaient sa façon de penser. Après tout, elle avait encore eu droit à une journée où Byakuya avait été le centre de la conversation : Rei n'avait fait que fantasmer, Suzuki avait clairement sous-entendu qu'il était sur son tableau de chasse, quant à Fueko, elle avait protesté et affirmé que la seule qui raviverait son cœur serait Yuzu. Cette dernière, qui était encore parfaitement détendue le matin même, se sentait à présent mal à l'aise en sa présence. Mais après réflexion la jeune Kurosaki se dit que le début de sa gêne avait été quand elle avait croisé ses amies lors des dernières courses. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se rapprocher du Shinigami mais maintenant elle se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés à un tel niveau de proximité.

La jeune fille était tellement plongée dans ses réflexions qu'elle ne vit pas le poteau juste devant elle. Elle serait rentrée dedans si au dernier moment, voyant qu'elle ne l'évitait pas, Byakuya ne l'avait pas tiré sur le côté. Revenant brusquement à la réalité, elle le remercia avant de se rendre compte qu'il la tenait par le bras. Cela ne l'aurait probablement pas gênée si elle n'avait pas été en t-shirt. La sensation de ses doigts sur sa peau la perturba au point qu'une nouvelle fois Yuzu se retrouva à l'observer avec un vif intérêt. Elle dut bien avouer qu'il était extrêmement séduisant : un débardeur noir et blanc assez grand pour laisser une partie de son torse bien en vue, des épaules et des bras musclés, un jean simple qui le mettait pourtant en valeur, des chaussures en toile noire avec des lacets blancs, et, pour revenir au plus important, un visage aux traits fins encadré par des cheveux de jais soyeux, attachés mais dont quelques mèches rebelles retombaient sur ses yeux.

Se rendant compte qu'elle était purement et simplement en train de mater, et pas de la façon la plus discrète qui soit, Yuzu se gifla et se maudit intérieurement. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais...?! _

Elle détourna bien vite les yeux et s'excusa. Le jeune homme la lâcha et la rassura en disant que ce n'était rien, et qu'elle devait être fatiguée d'avoir couru d'un bout à l'autre de la ville.

**-C'est pour ça**, déclara-t-il à la grande surprise de la jeune fille, **qu'on ne va pas rentrer tout de suite.**

**-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

**-J'ai appris à te connaître Yuzu. Une fois rentrée tu vas te précipiter pour cuisiner et il manquerait plus que tu te coupes un doigt.**

**-Eh c'est pas vrai**, protesta-t-elle. **Enfin... Si. Mais...**

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

**-Allez viens.**

Elle le suivit jusqu'à un tout petit muret, à moitié incrusté dans une petite bute d'herbe, qui bordait un chemin en terre, non loin du parc. Là, ils s'assirent et posèrent les courses sur le sol. Byakuya s'allongea dans l'herbe et croisa les bras derrière la tête, observant le ciel. Les nuages avaient pris des teintes orangées et rosées à la lueur du soleil couchant.

**-J'aime bien cette ville**, lâcha-t-il. **Elle est calme et paisible.**

« Pour une fois... » finit-il en chuchotant pour lui même. Sauf que la jeune Kurosaki avait entendu cette remarque. Elle se décida à lui poser la question qui la taraudait depuis quelques temps déjà.

**-Byakuya-san.**

Il regarda vers elle.

**-Tu es un Shinigami n'est-ce pas ?**

Il y eut un bref instant de silence.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu...** commença-t-il en se relevant.

**-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote**, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix dure que peu de gens connaissait tout en plantant son regard dans le sien. **Je sais très bien ce qu'est un Shinigami.**

**-Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que j'en suis un ?** finit-il par demander après quelques instants.

**-C'est pas très difficile de voir que tu n'es pas un humain normal. Et je sais très bien que mon frère est ami avec des Shinigamis...**

Il attendit un peu avant de répondre.

-**Et bien tu as raison**, finit-il par dire. **Je suis un Shinigami.**

Elle détourna les yeux.

**-Mais**, poursuivit-il, j**e suis étonné que tu connaisses l'existence des Shinigamis.**

Le capitaine de la 6ème division la vit crisper ses doigts sur les bords du muret de pierre.

**-Je sais que je suis faible et inutile mais je ne suis pas stupide à ce point.**

**-Ce n'est pas une question de stupidité**, la contredit-il en décidant de passer sous silence les des premiers adjectifs.

**-Pour quelqu'un comme moi s'en est une.**

**-Comment ça quelqu'un comme toi ?**

Yuzu baissa la tête et serra fortement ses genoux, les doigts toujours accrochés au rebord. Quelques une de ses mèches brunes retombèrent autour de son visage, lui cachant les yeux et ne laissant à la vue de Byakuya que des lèvres pincées. Il devina qu'elle serrait les dents et retenait ses larmes. Il ne la pressa pas, attendant juste qu'elle lâche tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, tout ce qu'elle devait refouler depuis déjà bien longtemps. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

La voix tremblante, elle reprit la parole :

**-Je sais plus de chose que ne soupçonne ma famille... Je sais que mon père et mon frère sont des Shinigamis, que ma sœur peut voir les fantômes et que tous les trois possèdent une grande énergie spirituelle, surtout Oni-chan. Je sais aussi que ma mère n'était pas une humaine normale, qu'elle pouvait voir les Hollows et les combattre.**

Le Shinigami ne l'interrompit pas pour lui demander comment elle savait tout cela. Après tout, ce n'était pas important. Il l'écouta silencieusement.

**-Alors**, continua-t-elle, **pourquoi moi je suis si différente ? J'ai une énergie spirituelle quasi inexistante, c'est à peine si je peux sentir la présence des êtres spirituels. C'est sur que quatre-vingt dix neuf pour cent de la population humaine de cette planète est pire que moi, après tout la majorité n'en connaît même pas l'existence, mais même les amis de lycée d'Oni-chan peuvent voir les Hollows ! Alors pourquoi moi je suis normale ? Ils sont entièrement humain tandis que moi je le suis à moitié... J'ai l'impression d'être aveugle, de passer à côté de toutes les choses importantes. Et lorsqu'il arrive quelque chose, on ne nous dit jamais rien à Karin et à moi. Je sais bien que c'est leur façon de nous protéger mais ne rien savoir est vraiment douloureux. Et comme Karin peut les voir, ils finissent très souvent par lui expliquer, mais moi rien. Plus j'y pense plus je me dis que je mon comporte comme une fille jalouse mais ce n'est pourtant pas de la jalousie que je ressens. C'est des reproches, que je me fais à moi même. Je suis faible, je me fais toujours attaquer. Je suis inutile, il faut toujours qu'Oni-chan vienne me sauver. J'ai l'impression d'être un poids, de ne servir à rien et de n'être qu'une gêne. Je suis juste la faiblesse de mon frère, son talon d'Achille. Quand on veut s'en prendre à lui, c'est moi qu'on attaque. Et il passe sont temps à me sauver, il souffre constamment et il est toujours mort de peur à l'idée qu'il me soit arrivé quelque chose. Je voudrais pouvoir l'aider, le soulager de ce poids que je suis, mais même si j'essaie de toutes mes forces je n'y arrive pas.**

Le jeune homme vit son menton trembler. Il devina qu'elle pleurait, silencieusement. Et effectivement, quand elle se redressa et releva la tête, il vit des larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Elle eut un rire nerveux et tenta de s'arrêter tout en les essuyant mais rien n'y fit, elle continua à pleurer.

**-Mais pourquoi je pleure moi ?** se reprocha-t-elle. **En plus d'être faible et inutile je suis aussi égoïste et pleurnicharde, il ne manquait plus que ça. Je me plains alors que j'ai une famille, des amis et une vie heureuse. Et puis t'en as rien à faire des mes états d'âmes. Désolée, je suis carrément chiante, je réunis tous les défauts.**

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieur, tentant en vain de réprimer ses larmes qui, à ses yeux, prouvaient qu'elle était faible. Byakuya eut un petit sourire.

**-Depuis quand mets-tu dans ma bouche des mots que je ne pense pas ?**

Surprise, elle se tourna vers lui.

**-Je pourrais te faire l'explication scientifique de ton manque d'énergie spirituelle mais, comme tu l'as dit toi même, tu n'es pas stupide et tu le sais sûrement déjà. Et puis, dans ce cas là se serait moi le chiant, inutile et égoïste.**

Ne sachant que faire, elle eut un demi sourire et détourna le regard, mais il revint bien vite sur lui, lorsqu'il prononça les mots suivants :

**-Yuzu, tu n'es ni faible, ni inutile, ni chiante, ni égoïste et sûrement pas une gène ou un poids. A mes yeux, tu as beaucoup de courage. Tu souris alors que tu souffres pour leur soulager le cœur, tu sais que tu seras une cible mais tu ne désespères pas et tu essaie de te défendre pour aider ton frère. Quant au talon d'Achille, j'ai bien peur que ça soit vrai, mais rassure-toi, toutes les sœurs sont les faiblesses de leurs frères. Après tout, lorsqu'on veut s'en prendre à moi, c'est toujours Rukia qui est attaquée. Mais le fait d'être son point faible est en quelque sorte flatteur non ?**

La jeune Kurosaki n'eut pas l'air convaincue mais il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Le sourire du Shinigami changea : il devint mélancolique et empreint de tristesse. En le voyant, elle put sentir les nombreux regrets du jeune homme.

-**Tu sais**, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce, **en un sens je comprends ce que tu ressens. Même si ça doit te paraître étrange.**

Il eut un léger rire gêné. Quelque peu décontenancée, elle resta silencieuse et croisa son regard. Ses yeux acier d'habitude glaciaux étaient à présent si doux qu'elle se sentit apaisée.

**-Il y a longtemps**, fit Byakuya, **une personne que j'aimais énormément est morte. Elle souffrait d'une maladie grave et incurable, et je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de la regarder mourir un peu plus chaque jour. Cette impuissance a bien faillit me rendre fou, alors je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir. Mais je comprends aussi les motivations de ton frère...**

**-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas remuer des souvenirs douloureux.**

**-C'est pas grave, c'est moi qui ait choisi de te raconter ça non ?**

Elle hocha la tête. Ses larmes s'étaient taries mais elle gardait des yeux rouges et des joues mouillées.

**-En tout cas Yuzu**, ajouta le Shinigami, **si tu ne ressentais rien de tout ce que tu as dit tu serais vraiment bizarre. Tu as le droit d'avoir te propre opinion et de ne pas être d'accord. Je pense que tu devrais exposer ton point de vue à ta famille parce que le jour où il vont s'en rendre compte, ils vont se reprocher de n'avoir jamais remarqué ta tristesse et ta solitude et ça, ça va vraiment les faire souffrir. Et puis vu comment tu as lâché tout ça, tu dois te traîner ces pensées depuis longtemps et trop de mauvaises pensées ont une influence sur la santé. Alors tu vas leur dire ce que tu penses le plus rapidement possible. Personne ne va te reprocher ton honnêteté. Et si tu as besoin de te confier je t'écouterai à chaque fois que tu le voudras, comme aujourd'hui. Tu serais priée de ne plus croire que je me fous totalement de toi.**

**-D'accord, merci Byakuya-san !** répondit-elle avec un large sourire qui éclaira son visage.

Il la laissa s'essuyer les joues et replacer une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille avant de rajouter une dernière chose.

**-En tout cas ça me rassure un peu que tu puisses aussi avoir des pensées de ce genre. Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas parfaite.**

**-En quoi ça te rassure que je ne sois pas parfaite ?**

**-Je ne me serais pas senti à la hauteur sinon.**

Surprise, Yuzu se demanda si il y avait un sens caché à cette phrase. Le sourire moqueur qui était peint sur son visage ne l'aida pas vraiment.

C'est sur cette phrase quelque peu ambiguë qu'ils se levèrent et décidèrent de rentrer à la maison. Le soleil était déjà en train de disparaître à l'horizon et il ne fallait pas que les autres s'inquiètent au point d'arpenter la ville en long en large et en travers pour les retrouver.

A leur arrivée, Ichigo s'enquit de la raison de leur retard, sa sœur étant quelqu'un d'efficace quand il s'agissait de courses. La jeune fille répondit qu'il y avait du monde à la caisse et elle fila en cuisine.

Tandis qu'elle préparait le repas, elle se promit d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec sa famille dès le retour de son père.

Le soir suivant, Rangiku se plaignit du fait qu'il ne se passait pas grand chose. Son capitaine la rabroua mais cette remarque fit sourire les autres, enfin certains. Le rouquin lui parla alors du festival qui se tenait dans la ville voisine le surlendemain. Shuuhei s'étonna, ce genre de festival se déroulait plutôt en été. Le Shinigami remplaçant expliqua qu'il y avait des festivals tout au long de l'année dans la ville voisine. Le lieutenant de la 10ème division s'exclama alors qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils y aillent, tous. Les visages des deux capitaines s'assombrirent mais avant même qu'ils n'aient pu protester, la Shinigami à très forte poitrine poussa un grand cri d'horreur.

**-Quoi encore ?** grogna Toshiro.

**-On n'a pas de yukatas !**

**-Grands Dieux**, soupira-t-il.

**-Un yukata ? **répéta Renji.

**-Bien sûr un kimono serait plus prestigieux**, continua-t-elle pour elle même, **mais c'est vraiment trop cher. A moins que...**

Elle eut un regard en direction de Byakuya mais ce dernier lui fit vite comprendre qu'il en était hors de question.

**-Alors demain**, reprit-elle comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée, **on va faire du shopping !**

**-Comment ça « on » ?** demanda Karin qui avait un mauvais pressentiment.

**-Il faut qu'on soit tous habillés pour l'occasion ! Et les garçons aussi !**

**-Heeeee ?! **s'écrièrent les autres.

**-Allez quoi une fois dans votre vie ça va pas vous tuer...**

**-Oui mais...** commença Shuuhei.

**-Je veux pas !** protestèrent Toshiro et Karin en même temps.

Rangiku se moqua de leur synchronisation et fit un sous-entendu mais son capitaine la foudroya du regard, ce qui la força à revenir au sujet de départ.

**-Puisque c'est ça on va voter**, déclara-t-elle.

Ichigo annonça que ça lui convenait, Renji fit de même, Shuuhei accepta sans être totalement convaincu, Yuzu dit qu'elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, Rukia accepta avec plaisir, Byakuya céda devant les yeux de chien battu que lui fit sa sœur, qui exprimaient clairement « s'il te plaît Ni-sama, j'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller ! ».

Au final, seul Toshiro et Karin ne voulaient pas. Le Shinigami n'aimait pas vraiment les fêtes et le contact, la jeune fille quant à elle, étant un vrai garçon manqué, avait été refroidie à l'idée de porter un yukata. Sa sœur jumelle insista en lui expliquant qu'après tout les garçons en porteraient aussi. Karin répondit que dans ce cas elle en voulait un d'homme.

Ils décidèrent de repousser la question des yukatas au lendemain.

Le matin suivant, Rangiku les tira du lit dès l'aube. Ils déjeunèrent en ronchonnant, pas très pressés de commencer une journée entièrement dédiée au shopping. Si Toshiro avait fini par accepter d'aller au festival, Karin, elle, cherchait désespérément un moyen d'échapper au yukata. Mais le lieutenant de la 10ème division n'était pas prête de laisser passer cette occasion en or de lui en faire porter un, et il fallait bien dire que les autres -en particulier Ichigo et Yuzu- étaient impatient de voir ça.

A peine furent-ils habillés qu'il durent sortir. Rukia assura à sa collègue qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de se presser, les magasins n'étant pas encore ouverts. Mais elle fit la sourde oreille. Du coup, ils se retrouvèrent à poireauter devant une boutique pendant une bonne demie heure. Les passants les dévisageaient avec étonnement. Lorsque le panneau sur la porte passant de l'indication « fermé » à « ouvert », Rangiku se précipita à l'intérieur. Ses amis la suivirent d'un pas plus mesuré, voir un peu trop pour certains -comme Karin que sa sœur dut traîner à l'intérieur-. La vendeuse les regarda avec étonnement. Il faut dire qu'ils formaient un groupe vraiment particulier.

**-Bieeeen !** s'exclama le lieutenant de la 10ème division en se retournant brusquement et en mettant les mains sur les hanches. **On va commencer par les garçons, ce sera le plus rapide.**

Finalement la partie garçon dura plus de deux heures. Rangiku ne fit pas dans la demie mesure et chercha le yukata qui correspondait parfaitement à chacun et quand ils furent enfin « équipés », il était déjà presque midi. Ils réussirent tout de même à la convaincre de ne pas enchaîner tout de suite avec la partie fille. Ainsi ils payèrent et prévinrent la vendeuse qu'ils revenaient bientôt, la faisant ouvrir de grands yeux surpris.

Ils revinrent donc plus tard, l'estomac bien rempli. Les garçons se félicitèrent bien vite d'avoir convaincu le lieutenant de la 10ème division d'aller manger. En effet il fallut trois heures pour acheter ce qu'il convenait à seulement quatre filles.

**-On a passé l'après-midi à attendre et au final on sait même pas à quoi elles vont ressembler**, râla Renji.

**-Rangiku-san l'a fait exprès**, rétorqua Shuuhei.

**-J'ai le lieutenant le plus désespérant du Gotei 13**, soupira Toshiro après avoir vérifié que les jumelles n'étaient pas à portée d'oreille.

**-Elle peut pas être pire qu'Omaeda.**

**-Non, lui je l'aurais tué dès le premier jour.**

**-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux**, le contredit le punk.

**-Bien sûr que si il l'est Renji**, fit Byakuya. **Et j'aurais fait la même chose.**

**-...**

Au matin du jour J, Rangiku leva les autres encore plus tôt que pour la journée shopping, ce qui n'était pas pour mettre les deux réticents -soit Toshiro et Karin- de bonne humeur.

Quand tout le monde fut prêt, ils se rendirent à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, car aucun d'eux n'avait le permis. Même s'ils formaient une troupe particulièrement tape à l'œil, ils se sortirent pas trop du lot car les nombreuses personnes patientant à l'arrêt étaient elles aussi habillées pour l'occasion.

Alors qu'ils attendaient, Yuzu remarqua qu'elle et Byakuya était à nouveaux les deux seuls qui ne parlaient pas : Ichigo, Renji et Rukia était partis dans une discussion animée, Karin, Rangiku, Toshiro et Shuuhei discutaient eux aussi.

_Pourquoi ça finit toujours comme ça ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

La jeune fille se retrouva donc une nouvelle fois à chercher un sujet de conversation. Elle eut à peine prononcés les mots de sa phrase qu'elle regretta, trouvant ce sujet encore pire que celui du match de foot.

**-Ça fait bizarre, on dirait que ces vêtements te vont mieux que ceux normaux.**

Surpris, il tourna la tête vers elle. Leur regard se croisèrent et elle pria silencieusement pour que ses joues ne rosissent pas. Il avait les yeux si perçant que la jeune Kurosaki était persuadée qu'un changement de teint, tout aussi léger soit-il, serait aussitôt remarqué. Elle avait l'impression que le Shinigami lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

**-Je suis censé comprendre quoi ?** dit-il d'un ton malicieux.

**-Juste ce que j'ai dit. Enfin je suppose que c'est parce qu'on n'a pas la même conception de la normalité pour les vêtements.**

**-Exact.**

**-Bon oublie cette stupide tentative d'entamer une conversation, c'était nul et inutile.**

Se rendant compte du fait qu'elle avait prononcé ces mots à voix haute, Yuzu se maudit mentalement, cherchant un moyen de se reprendre. Heureusement pour elle, le bus arriva et elle put s'esquiver avant qu'il ne réponde.

Lorsque le bus les déposa à l'arrêt situé juste en face du festival, même Karin ne put retenir un « wahou! » d'émerveillement. Le festival était immensément grand, tellement grand que même s'il y avait une foule indénombrable il n'y avait aucun bouchon humain dans les allées. Les stands étaient très colorés, et la majorité des visiteurs étaient en yukata, s'ajoutant au puzzle de coloris que formait l'événement. Ils entrèrent alors dans ce labyrinthe diapré, les yeux écarquillés par l'émerveillement, sauf -évidemment- les deux capitaines, impassibles comme à leur habitude.

Le groupe se promena de stand en stand toute la matinée, traîné par les uns puis par les autres, dans des directions parfois opposées. Shuuhei -nommé reporter de la sortie- prenait des dizaines de photos, sous les regards amusés des passants, qui ne voyait qu'un garçon d'une dizaine d'années, ébahi et riant en prenant ses amis en photo.

Arrêtée devant un stand où les autres étaient tous penchés pour observer une chose quelconque, Yuzu remarqua que Byakuya, agacé par ses cheveux de jais qu'il repoussait toute les minutes, les avait attachés à l'aide de son ruban. Alors qu'il reculait de quelques pas pour laisser sa place à Rukia, la jeune humaine le rejoint. Elle nota que, une fois de plus, certaines mèches s'étaient échappées pour retomber sur son visage. Elle s'aperçut soudainement que la pensée « il est vraiment trop trop beau » résonnait de plus en plus fort dans sa tête. Elle se gifla mentalement et lui dit que son ruban était bien pratique mais qu'il devait être difficile de le nouer. Le Shinigami répondit que ce n'était qu'une question d'habitude et ajouta après un instant de silence qu'il pourrait lui apprendre si elle le souhaitait. La jeune Kurosaki répliqua qu'elle aurait bien aimé mais que ses cheveux n'étaient pas assez longs pour qu'un ruban rende bien sur elle. Il suggéra qu'elle se les laisse pousser, ce à quoi elle rétorqua qu'elle en avait déjà l'intention depuis longtemps et qu'elle avait nullement besoin qu'il le lui dise. Elle conclut sa phrase par une moue boudeuse, totalement fausse, le jeune homme le savait bien, mais qui le fit tout de même sourire.

Vers midi, ils interrompirent leur exploration pour manger, bien qu'il n'eussent pas encore fini de tout voir.

Dans l'après-midi, Rangiku stoppa net tout le groupe devant un stand dont la pancarte avait attiré son attention.

**-« Le rallye de l'amour »**, lut Renji.

**-Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille**, lâcha Toshiro.

**-Vite fuyons**, renchérit Karin.

**-On le fait !** s'exclama la rouquine.

**-Sûrement pas**, répliqua son capitaine.

**-Mais si !**

C'est alors que la gérante -une jeune femme dans la vingtaine- s'avança vers eux avec un grand sourire.

**-Vous souhaitez faire la course ?**

**-Oui**, répondit le lieutenant de la 10ème division avant que Toshiro n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

**-Dans ce cas**, dit-elle, **il vous faut faire des groupes de deux.**

**-Parfait ! C'est moi qui les constitue !** déclara la femme Shinigami en se retournant, les poings sur les hanches.

Ils eurent tous un mauvais pressentiment.

**-Alors... ! Bon déjà Hitsugaya-sama avec Karin-chan...**

**-Pourquoi je m'en doutais ?** soupira l'intéressé.

**-Je le sens mal**, fit la jeune fille.

**-Ensuite, Ichigo avec Rukia.**

Les deux désignés haussèrent les épaules.

**-Puis Kuchiki-sama avec Yuzu-chan.**

Aucune réaction de leur part.

**-Enfin Renji tu seras avec moi ! Quant à toi Shuuhei tu nous suis en tant que reporter ?**

**-Pas de problème !**

La gérant leur expliqua le principe, un parcours à travers le festival, avec différentes épreuves qu'ils devront passer par deux. Elle noua autour de leur bras un foulard indiquant qu'ils étaient des participants du jeu. Au tout dernier moment, elle ajouta qu'ils devaient se tenir la main tout le long et ne la lâcher sous aucun prétexte. Devant leurs yeux effarés -sauf Rangiku que tout ceci faisait rire- elle dit en riant qu'il s'agissait d'un rallye de l'amour.

**-On le fait pas**, dit le capitaine de la 10ème division.

-**Trop tard**, répliqua la gérante narquoise.

**-Courage Toshiro**, l'encouragea sa partenaire, **on n'a cas le faire le plus rapidement possible.**

**-Mouai...**

**-Je vais tenir la main de Rangiku-san, je vais tenir la main de Rangiku-san**, répéta un Renji hébété qui allait réaliser le rêve de la majorité des hommes de la Soul Society.

**-Je suppose que ça va pas nous tuer**, fit Ichigo en prenant la main de Rukia.

**-On aurait dû s'en douter**, soupira celle-ci.

**-Et vous vous en pensez quoi ?** demanda la Shinigami à forte poitrine au dernier duo, qui n'avait rien dit depuis un bon moment déjà.

Pour toute réponse, Byakuya haussa les épaules tandis que Yuzu ne répondait rien. Elle était en train de se préparer mentalement pour prendre la main du capitaine de la 6ème division sans avoir un arrêt cardiaque.

**-Je sens qu'on va rire**, se moqua Shuuhei en préparant son appareil photo.

Alors que les autres commençaient à partir, Byakuya tendit sa main à Yuzu. Cette dernière la saisit après une légère hésitation. Au contact de sa peau tiède contre la sienne elle rougit et pria pour qu'il ne la regarda pas à ce moment là.

Raté.

Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. S'empêchant de s'empourprer encore plus, elle proposa de suivre les autres avant de se retrouver séparé d'eux. Il approuva.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, elle calma les battements de son cœur affolé.

Ils effectuèrent plusieurs épreuves qui auraient été plus faciles s'ils avaient eu l'usage de leurs deux mains mais qui s'étaient avérées extrêmement compliquées. On peut noter ainsi le fort taux d'échec au jeu des mikados -bien que nos quatre duos aient tous réussi-. Shuuhei prit de nombreuses photos, imaginant déjà la tête des Shinigamis du Seireitei en les voyant. Évidemment les autres ne comptaient pas le laisser les diffuser.

Vint finalement le tour de la dernière épreuve. Elle se passait dans un bâtiment en bordure du festival. A l'entrée, l'une des organisatrices de la course leur expliqua en détail de quoi il retournait : se changer en un temps imparti sans se lâcher la main.

**-C'est une blague ?** se risqua à demander Ichigo dans un grand silence.

**-Non.**

**-Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas le faire**, lâcha Toshiro.

**-Hors de question que ma sœur se change avec un homme**, grogna Byakuya.

**-Hors de question que mes sœurs se changent avec des hommes**, renchérit le rouquin.

-**Putain mais ça va être super dur ! **s'exclama Karin. **C'est quoi les tenues qu'on doit mettre ?**

**-Ah ah, vous verrez**, répondit l'organisatrice en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**-Ça fait quoi si on se lâche la main ?** s'enquit Renji.

-**Un gage.**

**-Lequel ?**

**-Vous devez vous travestir, allez jusqu'au point de départ, à l'autre bout du festival donc, puis revenir ici.**

Silence.

-**Soyons positif**, soupira Rukia, **au pire on sera quand même en sous-vêtements.**

Pas vraiment convaincu, le groupe s'approcha de la porte, mais, au dernier moment, Renji craqua et lâcha la main de Rangiku pour aller se réfugier derrière son capitaine.

**-Je peux pas !** dit-il. **Devoir se changer avec Rangiku-san c'est trop pour mon pauvre cerveau, je vais me vider mon sang si je rentre la dedans !**

**-Très bien Renji**, soupira Byakuya,** mais dans ce cas pourquoi tu viens te cacher derrière moi ?**

**-Parce que... Parce que... !**

Se rendant compte qu'il n'avait aucune raison valable, qu'il s'était mis là juste par réflexe, le lieutenant de la 6ème division se tut, faisant sourire les autres.

Rangiku, quant à elle, fit d'abord une moue attristée avant de retrouver le sourire à l'idée qu'elle allait se balader dans le festival avec un Renji travesti, ce qui allait autant la divertir que si elle avait passé la dernière épreuve.

Les trois derniers « couples » restants entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Chaque duo prit une cabine. Ils entendirent Ichigo pousser une série de jurons, à mi-voix, accompagné d'un « putain mais c'est des cabines pour une personne ! » avant que Rukia ne referme la porte, étouffant alors sa voix. Yuzu entendit sa sœur soupirer de soulagement en constatant qu'il y avait de la lumière dans les cabines et Toshiro lui intimer de se taire avant que les organisateurs ne l'entendent et changent les règles du jeu. Byakuya ferma la porte et ils virent alors au dos de celle-ci qu'un compte à rebours s'était enclenché.

**-5 minutes**, lâcha le Shinigami.

**-Comment ils peuvent savoir qu'on ne s'est pas lâché la main ?**

**-Je préfère ne pas tenter l'expérience.**

Elle approuva puis souleva leurs mains « liées » en lui demandant comment il comptait s'y prendre. Il soupira et dit qu'il fallait y aller par ordre et méthode. Le jeune homme parcourut des yeux le yukata de sa partenaire, réfléchissant au moyen le plus simple et le plus rapide pour se sortir de cette situation. Se faire ainsi dévisager fit rougir la jeune fille au point qu'elle fut soulager que la lumière soit assez faible pour plonger la petite pièce dans la pénombre. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne voyait pas le visage de Byakuya, elle pouvait apercevoir ses yeux aciers qui luisaient dans la demie obscurité. Il finit par avoir une idée et, évitant le plus possible de devoir la toucher, lui désigna ce qu'il fallait qu'elle enlève d'abord. Mais vint le moment où il dut l'aider, la faisait s'empourprer encore plus. Au fond de lui le Shinigami était gêné, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il était veuf et il avait perdu l'habitude de toucher une fille. Après tout, sa forme adulte n'était pas du genre à aider Rukia à s'habiller, lors d'importantes cérémonies où un vêtement compliqué à mettre était requis par exemple.

Heureusement pour eux, leurs habits étaient amples et donc plutôt faciles à enlever, et ceux à mettre avaient été conçus exprès pour la situation.

Finalement le duo Byakuya/Yuzu fut le premier à sortir, trente secondes avant la fin, très bien vêtu. Le Toshiro/Karin sortit cinq secondes avant la fin, plutôt calme malgré le fait que sur le visage s'affichait la tension provoquée par le chrono. Ichigo et Rukia firent leur apparition une seconde avant la fin, essoufflés et passablement énervés par le compliqué de l'épreuve.

**-Plus jamais !** s'exclama Ichigo à bout de souffle.

**-Ichi-ni on dirait que tu viens de finir un marathon**, se moqua Karin.

**-Oh ça va !**

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel ils s'observèrent tous.

**-C'était galère mais faut avouer que le résultat est plutôt pas mal**, fit remarquer Rukia.

Les filles portaient des robes dans un style victorien, dont les manches, s'il y en avait, pouvaient s'enlever et se remettre afin de ne pas lâcher la main du partenaire. Les garçons quant à eux portaient des vêtements du même genre, néanmoins -toujours à cause de ce problème de manche- leur veste était juste posée sur leurs épaules et ils avaient l'autorisation de n'enfiler qu'à moitié leur chemise. Ce qui, dans leur cas, revenait à afficher leur torse musclé, faisant fondre la gente féminine qui se trouvait non loin.

L'organisatrice arriva, accompagnée de Shuuhei qui brandit immédiatement son appareil photo et prit des tas de clichés sous tous les angles. Au passage il leur assura qu'ils allaient avoir un choc quand Renji et Rangiku allait revenir, le lieutenant de la 6ème division ayant l'air d'un parfait crétin dans la tenue féminine qui lui avait été attribuée. Le lieutenant de la 9ème division leur demanda ensuite comment ils avaient fait pour s'en sortir.

**-Réfléchir**, dit Byakuya.

**-Observer**, lâcha Toshiro.

**-Essayer**, fit Ichigo.

Il y eut un court silence.

**-Tu m'étonnes que vous ayez fini en catastrophe**, soupira Karin.

**-Qui a fini en premier ?** demanda Rukia.

Toshiro désigna Byakuya et Yuzu d'un léger mouvement de tête.

**-Enfin cette histoire m'a tellement exaspéré qu'à un moment j'ai hésité à sortir nu**, lâcha le capitaine de la 10ème division.

**-C'est interdit par le règlement**, répondit l'organisatrice.

Les autres eurent des sourires amusés.

-**Attendez de voir Toshiro à poil**, se moqua le rouquin, **vous allez voir que vous allez vite changer d'avis.**

La femme jeta un regard au Shinigami et, voyant qu'il était effectivement plutôt pas mal, détourna les yeux, gênée.

-**Ouai ben en attendant heureusement qu'il l'a pas fait**, affirma Karin.

**-C'est sûr que s'il avait décidé de sortir en plein milieu, tu te serais toi aussi retrouvée nue**, fit sa sœur avec un sourire narquois.

-**Vous auriez fait Adam et Ève**, renchérit Shuuhei.

**-Quoi ?!** protestèrent les intéressés.

-**Sinon**, interrompit Byakuya, **quand est-ce qu'on va pouvoir se lâcher la main ? C'est pas que ça me dérange mais ma main gauche commence à avoir un peu chaud là.**

Yuzu se rendit alors que compte que leurs paumes jointes étaient moites et qu'elle avait effectivement très chaud à la main droite. Rukia déclara, pensive, que depuis le temps qu'elle tenait la main d'Ichigo -le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher après tout- elle en avait presque oublié que c'était le cas.

Une fois de plus Yuzu constata qu'elle ressentait exactement la même chose. Elle sentit alors que Byakuya écartait légèrement ses doigts, sans pour autant la lâcher, pour laisser passer un peu d'air. Quelques instants plus tard, il entremêla ses doigts aux siens pour changer leur position. La jeune fille rosit en même temps qu'elle se gifla mentalement : il avait changé la position de ses doigts de nombreuses fois depuis le début du rallye et elle n'avait pas cillé, alors pourquoi maintenant ? La seule réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit était que les fois précédente elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, contrairement à ce moment là. La jeune Kurosaki se força à respirer lentement et elle finit par retrouver son teint normal et se concentrer sur les propos de l'organisatrice, soit qu'il fallait attendre l'arrivée des deux travestis avant que la fin du rallye ne soit validée et qu'il puisse, enfin, se lâcher.

Arrivée qui ne tarda pas.

**-Rassurez moi, c'est pas Renji quand même ?** demanda Rukia en distinguant quelqu'un aux cheveux rouges dans une robe de princesse rose bonbon.

**-Et si**, répondit Shuuhei moqueur.

En les apercevant, Rangiku -qui portait une tenue d'homme ressemblant fortement à celles dont étaient revêtu les trois ayant participés à la dernière épreuve- se mit à faire de grands gestes et les rejoignit en courant, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres. Renji accéléra pour la suivre, mais il trébucha à cause de ses escarpins et dut soulever les pans de sa robe pour ne pas s'étaler par terre.

Quand il parvint enfin à rejoindre le groupe, il lâcha une longue série de jurons. Ses amis se retenaient d'éclater de rire, laissant échapper quelques gloussements.

**-Renji-kun tu as traversé tout le festival comme ça ?** s'enquit Yuzu qui avait réussi à se maîtriser suffisamment pour pouvoir parler, bien qu'avec un sourire moqueur peint sur le visage.

Il hocha la tête.

**-La honte**, se moqua Karin.

**-Oh ça va hein!**

**-Tu es magnifique Renji**, renchérit Ichigo.

**-Toi la ferme !**

**-Pardon Renji**, dit Rukia, **mais franchement...**

Luttant toujours contre le fou rire, ils changèrent l'orientation de la conversation. Avisant les robes des filles, la Shinigami à forte poitrine regretta de n'avoir pu participer. Les autres lui affirmèrent que même si le résultat était beau, l'épreuve pour y parvenir l'était moins.

**-En tout cas**, reprit le lieutenant de la 10ème division, **vous êtes tous trop mignons à vous tenir par la main !**

Il y eut un rougissement général, sauf peut être de la part des deux capitaines, restants de marbre, comme à leur habitude. Yuzu se mordit la lèvre inférieur et répéta mentalement _Nepasrougir ! Nepasrougir !_ en boucle.

Finalement, ils obtinrent la permission de se lâcher et d'aller retrouver leurs habits

Après avoir terminé l'épreuve, ils reprirent leurs pérégrinations. Au crépuscule, ils mangèrent, tout en écoutant Shuuhei qui leur assura qu'il allait faire circuler les photos dans toute la Soul Society, à commencer par le Seireitei, ce qui déplut fortement à certains -Renji le premier-.

La nuit tomba mais n'empêcha pas les visiteurs de continuer à arpenter le festival. De jour comme de nuit, il y avait toujours autant de monde. Soudain, ils entendirent un craquement qui les fit sursauter. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent, tous les yeux s'agrandirent.

**-Un feu d'artifice !** s'exclama Rukia.

**-Il faut qu'on se trouve un meilleur point de vue !** déclara Rangiku avait d'attraper les deux personnes les plus proches -soit Ichigo et Renji- et de les traîner derrière elle.

Les deux garçons essayèrent de se dégager mais rien à faire, elle les tenait fermement. Amusé, le reste du groupe les suivit. Le lieutenant de la 10ème division les emmena jusqu'à une petite butte herbeuse en bordure du festival. Ils s'assirent et observèrent le feu d'artifice en silence.

Yuzu observa à la dérobée un certain Shinigami, se demandant qu'est-ce que son petit cœur pouvait bien lui trouver pour battre si fort. Cette situation commençait à l'exaspérer : malgré les apparences, il n'était pas dans sa nature d'avoir des réactions d'héroïne de shôjo dégoulinant d'amour. Après tout, elle vivait depuis plusieurs années avec un garçon manqué pour jumelle, un père stupide ayant tendance à attaquer ses enfants pour tester leurs réflexes, et un frère possédant une certaine tendance à s'attirer des ennuis en voulant tout régler par la force.

Le lendemain, ils s'accordèrent une longue grasse matinée, profitant de la gueule de bois de Rangiku -qui avait abusé de l'alcool la veille-, au cas où elle aurait eu des projets particuliers pour la journée. Dans l'après-midi, Yuzu décida d'aller se promener. Elle prévint les autres et sortit.

Environ une petite heure plus tard, les portables de tous les Shinigamis venant de la Soul Society se mirent à vibrer. Ils les consultèrent tous rapidement, Ichigo regardant sur celui de Rukia.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demanda Karin légèrement inquiète en voyant leur air soucieux.

**-Des Hollows**, répondit Toshiro, **beaucoup.**

**-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

**-J'en sais rien. Mais faut qu'on y aille.**

D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent et devinrent des Shinigamis. Maintenant que Karin connaissait leur identité, il n'était plus nécessaire de modifier les appellations.

-**Capitaine Kuchiki**, intervint Shuuhei, **comment on fait nous deux ?**

**-Moi je peux me débrouiller comme ça, mais toi...**

**-Tu n'arriveras pas à magner ton zanpakuto Hisagi-san ?** s'enquit le rouquin.

**-Le magner je peux, le libérer par contre...**

**-Et le kiddo ?** fit Rangiku.

**-Je devrais m'en sortir.**

Ils regardèrent les capitaines. Toshiro haussa les épaules.

**-On va faire avec. Maintenant faut se bouger avant que des humains ne soient blessés.**

**-Yuzu !** s'exclama soudainement Karin.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle.

**-Elle est en ville ! Et avec son reiatsu un peu plus élevé que la moyenne se sera leur première cible !**

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la maison en courant.

-**Karin !** cria Ichigo.

Il se lança à sa poursuite, suivit par les Shinigamis. Mais le rouquin eut à peine mit un pied dehors qu'un Hollow fondit sur lui et il fut obliger de détourner son attention. Pendant ce temps, Toshiro répartit les secteurs et ils se dispersèrent aux quatre coins de la ville. Byakuya, quant à lui, se lança à la poursuite de Karin -et au passage de Yuzu-. Il fut néanmoins ralenti par un Hollow et la perdit de vue. Une fois débarrassé du gêneur -c'est-à-dire au bout de deux minutes- il la suivit grâce à son reiatsu. Mais cette méthode prenait plus temps, ce qui l'agaça au plus au point. Il pesta et sauta sur le toit le plus proche pour la repérer. Mais la méthode n'était pas plus fructueuse.

Au même moment, Yuzu, marchant tranquillement dans une large rue, sentit un profond malaise s'installer en elle. Elle s'arrêta. Tout était étrangement silencieux. Pas de chants d'oiseau, pas de bruits de voiture ni de conversation. Son malaise s'accentua. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle tendit l'oreille un peu plus. Il lui sembla alors entendre des cris au loin. La jeune fille se figea. Une sonnette d'alarme s'alluma dans son esprit. Soudain, un hurlement mi-proche mi-lointain déchira le silence. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle se sentit soulever et projeter sur plusieurs mètres. Elle percuta la chaussée de goudron, roula en s'écorchant les bras jusqu'à ce que sa tête heurte le trottoir, la stoppant net. Une douleur sourde lui traversa la tête. Elle tâta le côté de son crâne de sa main et sentit un liquide chaud lui couler entre les doigts. Elle lâcha un juron et, sonnée, se redressa tout en clignant des yeux. Devant elle elle ne voyait qu'une rue vide mais elle savait parfaitement qu'il y avait en réalité un monstre près à dévorer son reiatsu : un Hollow.

La jeune Kurosaki plissa les yeux pour tenter de le discerner mais sa vue était devenu trouble. Le sang coulait le long de sa joue et de son cou. Rien dans l'environnement ne pouvait l'aider à le situer : pas d'herbe qui aurait pu être écrasée, pas de terre pouvant créer de la poussière.

Tout à coup, elle sentit -plus qu'elle n'entendit- un fouettement dans l'air. Mais il était trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus l'éviter. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à sentir la douleur jaillir.

**-YUZU !**

Yuzu rouvrit brusquement les yeux. _Karin !_ Elle la chercha du regard et la repéra dans une rue à sa gauche, de l'autre côté de la route. Sa sœur paraissait essoufflée et terriblement inquiète. Le Hollow avait dû stopper son attaque pour voir qui l'avait dérangé. Elle eut alors très peur qu'il décide d'aller l'attaquer elle. Karin fit un pas en avant mais Yuzu lui cria de rester là où elle était. Sa jumelle protesta mais elle resta intraitable.

**-Tu crois peut être que je vais rester ici à te regarder crever ?!**

_Regarder..._

**-Tu vas rester là, mais tu vas me guider pour que j'évite !**

Karin eut un instant de stupéfaction puis elle finit par acquiescer.

**-D'accord mais putain Yuzu t'as intérêt à tenir jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrive ! Au moindre signe de faiblesse de ta part j'arrive !**

Yuzu se releva maladroitement. Sa sœur lui hurla alors de se baisser, ce qu'elle fit, évitant de peu un nouveau vol plané. Le trottoir derrière elle vola en morceau. Karin lui conseilla alors de se diriger vers la gauche du monstre. Évitant un coup qui aurait pu lui arracher la tête, elle fut contrainte de revenir à son point de départ. Lutter contre un monstre invisible était terrifiant et compliqué, elle remercia le ciel pour que celui là ne soit pas très rapide ni très futé. Cependant elle commençait à fatiguer, son sang s'échappant de plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle recevait des chocs.

**-Recule ! Vite !**

Elle s'exécuta. Malheureusement elle ne fut pas assez vive et elle se prit le coup dans les côtes. Une nouvelle fois elle fut projetée dans les airs et percuta durement le sol. Sa tête se cogna, achevant de brouiller sa vue qui s'assombrit.

-**YUZU !** hurla Karin en entamant un mouvement pour se précipiter.

Elle fut stoppée par quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qui lui passa sous le nez en un coup de vent, heurtant le Hollow de plein fouet.

Yuzu parvint à entendre le hurlement de douleur du monstre et le fracassement du sol. Elle vit de profondes entailles s'inscrire dans le goudron alors qu'il reculait sur une dizaine de mètre sous la force de l'attaque qu'il avait reçu. Épuisée, elle laissa finalement ses paupières se fermer et reposa sa tête sur le sol. _Byakuya..._ Elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même que c'était lui.

Karin s'arrêta en un grand dérapage à ces côtés et l'appela d'un ton suppliant et désespéré.

**-Yuzu ! Yuzu ! Dis moi que t'es pas morte ! Je t'en supplie dis quelque chose !**

**-Karin...** souffla la jeune fille.

**-Yuzu !** s'exclama-t-elle de sorte que sa sœur sentit le soulagement dans sa voix. **Surtout tu t'endors pas hein ? Même si t'es fatiguée tu t'endors pas ! Et si tu vois une lumière blanche n'y va pas s'il te plaît ! Reste avec moi !**

**-Karin**, répéta sa jumelle avec un petit rire, **j'ai pas l'intention de suivre la lumière. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

**-Pardon. Pardon...**

Karin déchira un morceau de sa manche et l'appliqua contre la plaie qu'elle avait à la tête puis déposa celle-ci sur ses genoux, posa sa main libre sur sa joue et se plia en deux pour coller son front contre ses cheveux. Pendant plusieurs minutes elle continua de s'excuser. Yuzu entendait sa voix mêlée de sanglots et, dans le fond, un très lointain bruit de combat. _Il doit être vraiment bruyant ce combat_, pensa-t-elle, _sinon je ne l'entendrais pas._

**-Karin ? Tu pleures ?**

Elle ne lui répondit pas.

**-Tu ne pleures jamais d'habitude...**

**-Parce que d'habitude tu n'es pas blessée,** répondit-elle après un instant de silence. **Je suis vraiment désolée...**

**-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?**

**-Si je t'avais mieux guidée...**

**-C'est pas de ta faute. Je ne peux pas voir les Hollows, se serait plutôt de la mienne.**

**-Bien sûr que non ! Tu n'as pas choisi de ne pas les voir !**

Elle se tut l'espace de quelques secondes.

**-Là encore c'est pas faute...** reprit-elle.

**-Que...** commença Yuzu.

**-C'est moi qui t'ai pris ton reiatsu**, la coupa-t-elle. **Chez les jumeaux y en a un des deux qui prend des choses à l'autre, et moi je t'ai pris ton reiatsu...**

Sa sœur ouvrit les yeux. Sa vue était un peu revenue. Elle effleura la joue de sa jumelle du bout des doigts.

**-C'est faux**, répliqua-t-elle. **Toi non plus tu n'as pas choisi. C'est des lois naturelles tu sais ? Et puis je suis en bonne santé la majorité du temps, il n'y a rien que tu puisses te reprocher.**

Karin se redressa un peu, la fixa dans les yeux, puis finit par essuyer ses larmes et sourire faiblement.

**-Tu m'en veux pas ?** demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

**-Bien sûr que non.**

Pendant ce temps, Byakuya avait achevé le Hollow et s'occupait d'un deuxième qui était apparu à une vingtaine de mètres. Son rajeunissement ne le gênait pas vraiment, bien qu'il décida pourtant de se passer de son Shikai pour de simples Hollows, ce qui doubla la durée du combat -deux minutes au lieu d'une seule-. Quand il l'eut abattu et qu'il fut bien sûr qu'il n'y en avait plus dans les environs, il retourna près des filles. Il constata que Yuzu allait apparemment mieux : elle s'était assise et Karin lui appliquait toujours le bout de tissu contre la blessure. La plus en forme des deux le remercia d'avoir battu le Hollow et il lui adressa un signe de tête pour lui répondre que c'était normal. Yuzu garda les yeux baissés. Il pensa que c'était parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais en réalité elle était plutôt déprimée pour n'avoir servit à rien à part inquiéter sa sœur et probablement son frère, une nouvelle fois. Elle demanda à sa jumelle lequel des Shinigamis était présent devant elles. Karin lui répondit qu'il s'agissait de Byakuya. La jeune fille était bien trop abattue pour remarquer qu'elle l'avait deviné. Le capitaine de la 6ème division s'agenouilla en face d'elle et demanda à Karin de lui transmettre qu'il allait examiner sa blessure pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas trop grave. Elle en informa sa sœur, qui enleva le tissu. Elle sentit ses mèches collées par le sang êtres écartées et, pendant un instant, elle aurait juré avoir sentit les longs doigts fins du jeune homme lui effleurer la peau. Le Shinigami observa attentivement la plaie. Elle n'était heureusement pas très profonde mais saignait abondamment. Il repensa à ce que disait toujours Madarame Ikkaku -Shinigami, troisième siège de la 11ème division, très connu pour la boule de billard qui lui servait de crâne- : « Une blessure à la tête saigne toujours beaucoup. ».

Byakuya n'ayant jamais été à la 4ème division, il ne connaissait aucun kiddo de soin. Il se contenta donc de lui refaire appuyer le tissu, déjà imbibé de sang, et préféra rentrer le plus vite possible chez les Kurosaki. Jetant un œil à son portable, il nota que la majorité des Hollows avaient disparu.

Une fois debout, Yuzu vacilla et se rattrapa à l'épaule de sa sœur. Celle-ci l'aida à marcher sur plusieurs mètres mais elle et Byakuya s'aperçurent très vite qu'ils ne pourraient pas rentrer ainsi : les jambes de la jeune fille flageolaient et son corps couvert d'écorchures semblait douloureux à bouger, comme on pouvait s'y attendre après les vols qu'elle avait faits. Avec l'aide de Karin, il la fit donc monter sur son dos et ils revinrent ainsi.

Une fois à la maison, Ichigo -que Rukia avait probablement retenu- se précipita vers Byakuya et Karin et, apercevant Yuzu, eut l'air très inquiet. Celle-ci lui adressa un large rassurant, contrastant avec son visage fatigué par la perte de sang, et releva son index et son majeur en V pour lui assurer que tout allait bien. Comme Isshin était absent et qu'en dehors de lui la seule personne capable de recoudre une plaie était Yuzu elle-même, le rouquin appela Orihime pour qu'elle vienne la soigner. En attendant, le capitaine de la 6ème division déposa la jeune Kurosaki sur le canapé où elle s'allongea.

Orihime arriva rapidement et, sans chercher à savoir comment cela s'était produit, soigna Yuzu. Quand celle-ci se redressa, en pleine santé et remerciant la jeune fille au cheveux auburn, Ichigo se détendit enfin. Il remercia à son tour son amie une bonne centaine de fois, celle-ci lui répondant avec un sourire moqueur que la blessure de la jeune Kurosaki était bien moins grave que toutes celles du rouquin qu'elle avait dû soigner. Alors que le Shinigami remplaçant discutait avec ses sœurs de l'attaque du Hollow -Byakuya ayant l'air bien décidé à ne pas lâcher ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, ce qui rappela aux autres le caractère habituel du capitaine de la 6ème division- Rukia proposa à Orihime de rester manger avec eux. Celle-ci dut refuser, elle devait retrouver Tatsuki en ville. Tandis qu'elle s'en allait, Ichigo lui conseilla d'être prudente car ils ne savaient toujours pas pourquoi autant de Hollows étaient apparus en même temps en ville.

Une fois la guérisseuse partie, Yuzu commença à se lever pour aller faire la cuisine -il commençait déjà à se faire tard et le nombre de bouches à nourrir était plutôt élevé- mais sa jumelle la força à rester assise.

**-Tu te repose**s, ordonna-t-elle.

**-Mais Karin-chan**, protesta sa sœur, **il faut bien cuisiner !**

**-Ben JE vais faire la cuisine.**

**-Sauf que tu ne sais pas cuisiner.**

**-Je vais apprendre.**

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, sous l'œil à la fois étonné et amusé de la convalescente. Rukia se proposa pour l'aider, bien qu'elle n'ait presque jamais la cuisine de sa vie, elle non plus.

Malgré l'apparent calme qui semblait régner, une ambiance palpable s'était instaurée. Karin n'avait pas abordé le sujet de leur véritable identité, Yuzu avait été dans l'impossibilité de les voir mais se doutait bien de quelques choses, quant aux autres, ils évitaient eux-aussi le sujet. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'était dupe : l'histoire allait bien vite être remise sous la table. Disons qu'ils profitaient d'un repos temporaire.

Le dîner eut lieu dans un silence pesant. Mais personne, même Rangiku et Renji, n'osait prendre la parole. Les Shinigamis attendaient la question fatidique, réfléchissant chacun à une réponse. Et l'occasion de l'énoncer arriva en fin de repas : Yuzu, obligée par son frère et sa sœur de rester assise pendant que les autres débarrassaient, fut la première à ouvrir la bouche.

**-Heu... Pourquoi tout le monde se tait comme ça ? Ça fait peur, on dirait qu'il y a eu une catastrophe. Enfin je veux dire... Je vous connais, vous avez sûrement des choses à dire non ?**

Ils échangèrent un regard. Toshiro, pressentant la réaction d'une certaine personne qu'il commençait à connaître, tourna les yeux vers Karin, qui croisa son regard. Celle-ci décida alors de vider son sac.

**-Ben moi j'ai quelque chose à dire : ça fait des heures qu'un question me trotte dans la tête et j'ai bien envie de la poser.**

**-Vas-y, on t'écoute**, dit le capitaine de la 10ème division.

**-Vous êtes qui exactement et pourquoi vous êtes venus à Karakura ? Enfin je sais que Toshiro et Rangiku sont des Shinigamis, et je suppose que Rukia en est un aussi mais pour les autres...**

**-Shinigamis aussi**, intervint Yuzu.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Gênée, elle baissa les yeux.

**-Ça paraissait évident...** se justifia-t-elle.

**-Bon, ben je crois que quelques petites explications s'imposent**, lâcha Ichigo. **Mais je vous préviens, là dedans je suis que le logeur alors c'est pas moi qui m'y colle.**

Tous les Shinigamis se tournèrent vers Rukia. Celle-ci eut l'air surprise.

**-Pourquoi moi ?** demanda-t-elle.

**-Parce que tu viens souvent, pour ne pas dire tout le temps**, expliqua Renji.

**-Bon d'accord. Alors... Par où commencer ?**

**-Leur dire qu'en réalité le capitaine Kuchiki et moi on est pas des gosses peut être ?** suggéra Shuuhei.

Les deux jumelles eurent un air effaré.

**-Pardon ?** fit Karin.

**-Vous savez ce que sont les Shinigamis je suppose ? **

**-Évidemment.**

**- Disons que lors d'une mission**, raconta le lieutenant de la 13ème division, **Ni-sama et Hisagi-san ont été rajeuni d'un siècle. C'est pourquoi ils n'ont pu rester à la Soul Society. Vous savez ce qu'est la Soul Society ?**

Elles acquiescèrent. Ichigo s'en étonna. Byakuya, adossé à un mur, les bras croisés, lui fit remarquer que ses sœurs savaient bien plus de choses qu'il ne pensait. Après ces mots, le capitaine de la 6ème division croisa le regard de Yuzu qui eut soudainement un air triste et détourna les yeux. Légèrement surpris, il reporta son attention sur sa sœur, qui avait repris.

**-S'ils étaient restés, ça aurait pu donné l'image que le Gotei 13** -les deux sœurs lui firent signe de continuer car elles savaient ce que c'était- **était affaibli. Donc le Capitaine général fait croire à tout le monde, même aux Shinigamis, qu'ils sont en mission, mais qu'ils peuvent revenir très vite en cas d'attaque.**

**-Bon**, soupira Karin. **Ce que eux deux font dans le monde des humains je comprends. Mais pourquoi chez nous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous, les autres, faites ici ?**

Rukia eut un sourire gêné.

**-Ben... Comment dire... On a essayé d'aller chez Urahara Kisuke mais il était parti en vacances... Quant à Renji et moi, on est censé les accompagner. Au cas où il y aurait des accrochages...**

**-Complètement débile**, intervint Renji. **Comme si le capitaine et Hisagi-san ne pouvait pas se débrouiller tout seul.**

**-Tu sais Abarai**, répondit Shuuhei, **vu ma taille et ma force physique actuelle, si y a un ennemi sérieux je suis légèrement dans la merde. Quant au capitaine Kuchiki...**

Il se tourna vers l'intéressé.

**-Je pense pouvoir maîtriser mon Shikai**, déclara Byakuya, **mais pour le bankai je n'en sais rien. Et je préfère éviter l'expérience, il ne manquerait plus que mon Senbonzakura Kageyoshi échappe à mon contrôle.**

**-On serait pas dans la merde**, commenta Ichigo d'un air désespéré.

**-Enfin bref**, conclut Rukia. **Et pour le capitaine Hitsugaya et Matsumoto-san, je crois que c'est parce qu'elle voulait juste les voir...**

Le lieutenant de la 10ème division approuva avec un air joyeux tandis que son capitaine eut un air déprimé.

**-Je vois**, dit le garçon manqué pour elle-même. **Et sinon, au niveau grade c'est quoi ? Parce que j'avoue être légèrement paumé avec toutes vos marques de respect différentes...**

**-Ni-sama est le capitaine de la 6ème Division, le capitaine Hitsugaya est le capitaine de la 10ème Division. Renji est le lieutenant de Ni-sama, Matsumoto-san est celui du capitaine Hitsugaya. Hisagi-san est le lieutenant de la 9ème Division, et il est aussi, tout comme Matsumoto-san, mon senpai ainsi que celui de Renji. Quant à moi, je suis le lieutenant de la 13ème Division.**

**-Pffffouuuu c'est compliqué votre histoire**, lâcha Karin.

**-Moi j'ai tout compris**, répliqua Yuzu.

**-Et encore**, se moqua Ichigo, **vous avez pas vu toute l'organisation avec les clans, les Quatre Grandes Familles et tout le bordel qui va avec.**

**-Hein ?** s'étonna Renji. **Mais c'est facile ! C'est juste toi qu'est attardé...**

**-Répète ça ?!**

Rukia les sépara et, exaspérée, affirma que cela devait être dur à comprendre pour des humains Curieuse, Yuzu demanda à en savoir plus sur cette affaire de clans. Cependant, elle se rendit compte quand le lieutenant de la 13ème Division eut fini son explication -réponses aux question incluses-, qu'elle aurait peut être préféré ne rien savoir du tout...

**-Si tu mets de côté le Gotei 13, il y a une sorte d'ordre hiérarchique entre les habitants de la Soul Society. Tout en haut il y a le roi. Ensuite viennent les Quatre Grandes Familles, puis des clans de nobles, les Shinigamis normaux et les habitants du Rukongai. Les officiers du Gotei 13 s'intercalent dans cette hiérarchie. Comment t'expliquer ça... Hum... Si tu veux, les Sièges sont à peu près du même niveau hiérarchique que les clans. Les lieutenants et les capitaines, eux, correspondent aux Quatre Grandes Familles. Du coup le rapport de supériorité et de respect est assez dur à assimiler pour les personnes qui ne sont pas habituées depuis longtemps.**

**-Certains membres des clans ou des Quatre Grandes Familles peuvent être des Shinigamis ? **

**-Oui bien sûr.**

**-Mais s'ils sont officiers, ils doivent recevoir deux fois plus de respect alors ?**

Rukia eut un petit rire.

**-Tout dépend des Shinigamis. Je pense qu'être traité comme un Shinigami normal même si on est noble n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. Et puis de toute façon, une fois que tu es officier, surtout lieutenant ou capitaine, les autres te doivent obligatoirement du respect alors bon... Mais ça ne m'étonnerai pas que certains aient déjà eu la grosse tête.**

Elle se tourna vers son frère qui haussa les épaules, n'ayant probablement pas envie de citer des exemples.

**-Ce que Rukia oublie de mentionner,** intervint Ichigo, **c'est qu'elle fait partie d'une des Quatre Grandes Familles.**

**-Sérieux ?** demanda Karin.

Alors que la jeune Shinigami hochait la tête, Yuzu eut alors une pensée quelque peu dérangeante : si Rukia faisait partie d'une des Quatre Grandes Familles, alors son frère...

**-Mais je suis pas aussi importante et respectée que les autres membres de la famille**, expliqua Rukia à Karin, **j'ai été adoptée alors certains nobles ne me reconnaissent toujours pas comme la fille cadette de la famille Kuchiki.**

**-« La fille cadette de la famille Kuchiki » ?** répéta Yuzu lentement.

**-La famille Kuchiki est l'un des Quatre Grandes Familles de la Soul Society, et sans vouloir vanter quoi que ce soit, il me semble que c'est probablement celle qui se porte le mieux : les Shiba ont été déchus de leur titre, les Shihôin ont perdu leur héritière directe et la plus douée... Enfin on peut dire que pour l'instant les Kuchiki s'en sortent bien.**

**-Elle n'a pas tort**, lâcha Shuuhei. **Et puis c'est la dernière famille à avoir des membres permanents dans le Gotei 13 -désolé Ichigo mais toi et Yoruichi-dono ça ne compte pas- même s'ils ne sont que deux.**

**-Deux ?** releva Karin. **Donc Rukia et...**

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Byakuya, impassible comme toujours, et Yuzu sentit sa gorge se nouer.

**-Le capitaine Kuchiki bien sûr !** s'exclama Rangiku, joyeusement comme à son habitude. **Le chef de la famille Kuchiki ! Il faut bien qu'il soit au Gotei 13 tout de même ! Ah la la, et en plus le fait d'être son lieutenant donne à Renji un rôle assez particulier. Alors que pour avoir la permission d'entrer dans la résidence familiale il faut avoir toutes sortes d'autorisation, il peut aller et venir comme bon lui semble. Aaaah quel dommage ! Il paraît qu'elle est magnifique !**

**-Ben crois moi**, répliqua Toshiro, **toi t'as aucune chance d'y rentrer.**

**-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Toute personne censée ne te laisserait jamais entrer dans sa maison.**

**-Capitaine vous êtes si méchant !**

**-Donc Byakuya-kun est chef de la famille Kuchiki ?** récapitula Karin, sans se soucier le moins du monde de ce que cela signifiait. **Et ben !**

**-Minute**, remarqua soudainement Ichigo. **Si avec cent ans de moins tu as une apparence d'ado, ça veut dire que t'es plutôt jeune Byakuya ! Enfin pour un Shinigami je veux dire. T'as quel âge en fait ?**

**-C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte**, soupira l'intéressé en fermant les yeux.

Il les rouvrit quelques instants plus tard et croisa le regard du rouquin.

**-Entre deux cents et trois cents ans ça te va comme réponse ? Normalement je n'aurais pas été chef de famille avant plusieurs siècle, voir un bon millénaire. Mais bon quand mon père est mort, mon grand-père était déjà âgé de plus de deux mille ans. Le problème d'être capitaine et chef de famille c'est qu'il faut tout gérer et les responsabilités qui en incombent son lourde. Je suis sûr qu'au fond de lui il espérait pouvoir se retirer des principales affaires.**

**-En plus les Grandes Familles sont composées d'une branche principale et deux plusieurs branches secondaires qui n'attendent qu'une chose : prendre la tête de la famille**, compléta Renji. **Comme si les conflits extérieurs ne suffisaient pas...**

**-On voit que t'as tout compris des affaires des nobles Renji**, se moqua gentiment Rukia.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je commence à avoir de l'expérience dans ce domaine !**

**-Et vous**, s'enquit Karin, **vous êtes plus ou moins vieux ?**

**-Ni-sama est le plus vieux de nous six**, répondit le lieutenant de la 13ème Division. **Matsumoto-san est à peine plus jeune. Ensuite il y a Hisagi-san, puis moi et Renji et enfin le capitaine Hitsugaya, le plus jeune.**

Leur conversation se termina en plusieurs petites discussions, tournant toutes plus ou moins autour du même sujet. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Yuzu, qui avait l'impression que son cœur avait été alourdi d'une chape de plomb, décida d'aller se coucher. Au regard des événements de la journée, personne ne s'en étonna vraiment, à part peut être quelqu'un, qui avait bien vu la lueur au fond de ses yeux.

Au moment de monter les escaliers, la jeune Kurosaki entendit sa jumelle réfléchir à voix haute :

**-Je me demande comment Rukia a pu être adoptée par la famille Kuchiki...**

**-C'est grâce à sa sœur**, répondit Ichigo, **mais si tu veux en savoir plus il faudra lui demander.**

Parvenue sur le palier, Yuzu entra dans sa chambre et, pressée de se laisser tomber sur son lit, ferma à moitié la porte et n'alluma pas la lumière. La tête enfouie dans les draps, elle tenta vainement de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle avait appris. Mais les paroles de Rukia et Rangiku tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Désespérée, elle se redressa et s'assit sur le lit, le dos à la porte. La jeune fille attrapa son oreiller et le serra contre sa poitrine en espérant qu'il stopperait l'évaporation de son cœur Car c'est ce qu'elle ressentait : son cœur s'enfuyant sous le désespoir. Ses pires craintes s'avéraient fondées, il y avait un monde entre elle et lui.

Alors qu'elle resserrait les bras autour de l'oreiller, elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Surprise, elle tenta de chasser ses pensées noires et d'enlever son air abattu de son visage. Elle lança un « entrez » d'une voix qu'elle voulut normale mais dont le ton forcé n'échappa nullement à la personne derrière la porte. Yuzu tourna la tête pour savoir qui cherchait à lui parler, et elle aperçut Byakuya. Elle se détourna vivement et se raidit en maudissant son cœur de battre aussi vite. Le Shinigami entra et laissa la porte entrouverte pour laisser un peu de lumière. La voyant lui tourner le dos, il s'agenouilla à côté de son lit. Lorsqu'il lui parla à mi-voix d'un ton si doux qu'il aurait pu faire fondre un iceberg, la jeune humaine lutta pour ne pas le regarder.

**-Yuzu, quel est le problème ?**

Elle ne répondit pas mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant.

**-N'essaie pas de me le cacher, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. Tu te souviens, je t'avais dit que tu pourrais te confier à moi.**

Elle s'obstina à garder le silence et à regarder par la fenêtre. Le jeune homme l'observa. Ses mains étaient crispées sur l'oreiller, celui-ci étant écrasé sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux chocolats brillaient dans la pénombre.

**-C'est à cause de notre véritable identité c'est ça ?**

Elle tressaillit, il sentit qu'il avait visé juste.

**-Tu avais deviné que j'étais un Shinigami, tu devais t'en douter aussi pour les autres non ?**

Elle hocha légèrement la tête.

**-C'est parce que cet âge là n'est pas le vrai ?**

Elle ferma les yeux et répondit d'une voix rauque :

**-En partie...**

**-Je ne veux pas te mentir Yuzu, dans mon cas le rajeunissement a aussi affecté mon caractère. Tu pourras demander à ton frère ou à Rukia et Renji...**

La jeune Kurosaki rouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Elle sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa.

**-Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui te tracasse _vraiment_ ?**

**-Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?** demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproche qu'elle regretta aussitôt.

Surpris, il haussa les sourcils.

**-Je veux dire**, se reprit-elle, **je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'accordes autant d'attention, je suis superflue pour quelqu'un comme toi...**

**-Alors c'est ça ? Tu t'inquiètes parce que je suis capitaine ?**

**-Parce que tu es capitaine et parce que tu es noble ! Pour couronner le tout, tu es le chef de la famille Kuchiki, l'une des Quatre Grandes Familles et celle qui se porte le mieux en plus...**

**-Ça nous le devons surtout à mon grand-père, pas à moi**, répliqua-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

**-Tu crois que c'est ça qui va me faire changer d'avis... ?**

**-Non, je ne le crois pas. Par contre, je crois bien que je t'avais dit quelque chose à propos de ta conception de ce qui se passe dans ma tête.**

Elle hésita un peu avant de répondre.

**-Que je serais priée de ne plus croire que tu te fous totalement de moi...**

Il eut un petit sourire victorieux et croisa ses bras sur le lit puis appuya son menton dessus.

**-Mais ça c'était avant que tu sois noble !** ajouta-t-elle.

**-Pour toi peut être, mais moi je l'étais déjà avant. Donc ce que j'ai dit je le pensais vraiment.**

Yuzu ne sembla pas convaincue mais parut se détendre un peu. La pression qu'elle exerçait sur son oreiller diminua cependant elle conserva une petite moue et un regard triste.

**-Ça t'attriste tant que ça que je sois noble ?** demanda-t-il.

**-C'est parce que je veux vraiment que... !** commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire ? _Et merde !_ pensa-t-elle en se maudissant.

**-Q-Que.. Q-Qu'on puisse rester amis !** termina-t-elle.

Se sentant rougir, elle pria intérieurement qu'il fasse assez sombre pour dissimuler ses joues en feu. L'air étonné sur le visage de Byakuya disparut et il sourit. Le Shinigami se redressa, attrapa quelque chose dans sa poche et s'assit sur le lit.

**-Tend ta main**, dit-il.

Elle hésita.

**-Vas-y, je ne vais pas te manger**, se moqua-t-il.

La jeune fille s'empressa de chasser une pensée perverse dont le début s'insinuait dans son esprit et tendit la main. Il y déposa quelque chose de long, léger, soyeux.

**-Mais.. C'est ton ruban !** s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

**-Cadeau**, fit-il.

**-Hein ? Quoi ? Mais non, il est à toi ! Tu l'utilises beaucoup et...**

**-Je te l'offre**, la coupa-t-il.

Elle se tut, fronça les sourcils et finit par demander :

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Tu l'aimes bien il me semble.**

**-Je t'ai juste dit qu'il avait l'air pratique, et ce n'est pas une raison en plus !**

**-Yuzu, même si on s'est rencontré il n'y a pas longtemps, je commence à te connaître par cœur. Je sais que tu en voulais un et j'insiste pour que tu prennes celui-la parce que je veux vraiment que si tu dois en avoir un ce soit le mien.**

**-Même si je ne peux pas le mettre ?** demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

**-Même.**

Elle referma ses doigts dessus et sourit, toutes ses pensées tristes envolées.

**-Merci**, souffla-t-elle.

Le capitaine de la 6ème Division lui caressa doucement le dessus de la tête avant de lui chuchoter « Bonne nuit » à l'oreille et de quitter la chambre.

Le lendemain, en milieu de matinée, Yuzu alla faire les courses. Et, pour son plus grand bonheur, Byakuya l'accompagna. Durant tout le trajet pour aller au supermarché ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Mais ce silence n'était pesant, il était calme et agréable.

Alors qu'elle faisait les courses, la jeune Kurosaki remarqua qu'une nouvelle fois son accompagnateur faisant sensation. Tandis qu'elle l'observait à la dérobée, elle se demanda s'il se rendait compte du charme qu'il exerçait sur les autres. Elle se rappela alors que le même phénomène se produisait avec Toshiro et même Ichigo, lorsqu'il s'agissait de personnes ignorant ou ne faisant pas état de sa réputation de voyou. Renji faisait aussi tourner la tête des filles, mais son look de délinquant ne plaisait pas à toute ce qui rendait son fan club légèrement moins étendu. Repensant à Shuuhei, la jeune humaine se dit qu'il était très mignon enfant et en conclut qu'adulte il devait être beau lui aussi. _Je connais beaucoup de beaux mecs_, pensa-t-elle, _ça ne va pas plaire à Suzuki le jour où elle les verra tous._

Pendant qu'elle songeait au physique de ses connaissances, un léger sourire s'était peint sur son visage.

**-Yuzu ? T'es là ? Youhou !**

La jeune fille sursauta et croisa le regard interrogateur de Byakuya.

**-O-Oui, pourquoi?**

**-Tu t'es mises à sourire tout à coup. C'est pas que je n'aime pas te voir sourire, au contraire, mais sans raison c'est un peu inquiétant quand même.**

**-Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.**

**-Et je peux savoir qu'elles étaient ces pensées qui te faisaient sourire ?**

Elle vit un air moqueur dans ses yeux. _Hors de question que je lui dise !_ s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement.

**-Heu.. Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas...**

**-Ça me donne encore plus envie de savoir.**

Elle eut soudain une idée et, n'en ayant aucune autre, décida de la mettre en place, bien qu'elle en eut honte au fond d'elle-même.

**-Je t'assure qu'il ne vaut mieux pas, tu pourrais être choqué...**

A cette déclaration tordue elle ajouta un magnifique sourire légèrement sadique. Le jeune homme eut d'abord l'air étonné, avant de lever les yeux au ciel avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

**-Une fille sage hein ? On peut dire qu'ils sont loin de te connaître.**

**-Ce ne serait pas drôle si toutes les filles sages l'étaient vraiment.**

**-En tout cas Miss-j'ai-des-pensées-étranges, j'ai trouvé ce que tu cherchais.**

Il lui tendit un pack de rouleaux de papier toilette. (NDA : Wahou, c'est tellement romantique...)

Elle le remercia et le mit dans le chariot. La seconde suivante elle était à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées. Byakuya la rappela.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**-Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes tes pensées bizarres, ça devient grave.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

Prenant un air narquois, il sortit du chariot un soutient-gorge bonnet D. En le voyant, Yuzu devint cramoisie. Elle le luit arracha des mains et s'empressa de le remettre dans le rayon correspondant. Le Shinigami se retenait de rire.

**-Tu avais une forte poitrine dans tes pensées ?** se moqua-t-il.

**-Mais non !** répliqua-t-elle en rougissant encore plus. **Et-Et puis c'est Rangiku-san qui m'a demandé.**

**-D'avoir tes pensées perverses ?**

**-De lui acheter un soutient-gorge !**

**-Je ne voudrais pas détruire ton alibi mais Matsumoto a une poitrine nettement supérieur à un bonnet D.**

**-Zut... Mais attends, comment tu sais ça ?**

Il lui adressa un sourire mystérieux.

**-Ce ne serait pas drôle si les saints capitaines du Gotei 13 l'étaient vraiment.**

**-Tu plaisantes ?**

**-Évidemment. J'ai autre chose à faire que de prêter attention à la poitrine de Matsumoto. Seulement tout le monde sait qu'elle a un bonnet supérieur à la moyenne.**

**-C'est pas faux... Bon allez on va payer !** déclara-t-elle pour couper court à cette discussion.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la caisse, où la vendeuse faillit ne pas leur faire payer pour les beaux yeux du capitaine de la 6ème Division. Mais quand elle vit Yuzu, elle changea brusquement d'avis et lui demanda d'insérer sa carte. Le regard qu'elles échangèrent fut si intense que la jeune fille eut l'impression d'avoir entendu ses pensées : « Toi, tu payes plein pot. »

Elle régla donc ce qu'elle devait, sous les regards noirs de la vendeuse. _C'est pas ma faute s'il m'accompagne_, protesta la jeune Kurosaki intérieurement, _même si ça m'arrange beaucoup._

Sur le chemin du retour, Yuzu se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

**-Byakuya-san, je peux te poser une question ?**

**-C'est déjà fait, mais tu peux m'en poser une deuxième.**

**-En fait, hier soir, après que tu sois parti, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai ressassé tout ce que tu m'as dit... depuis qu'on se connaît en fait.**

**-Et ?**

**-Et le jour où je t'ai dit tout ce que je pensais sur les Hollows et tout ça, tu m'as parlé d'une personne que tu avais aimée énormément et qui était morte de maladie.**

Il garda le silence.

**-Cette personne... c'était ta femme n'est-ce pas ?**

Il s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle devina la tristesse qui envahissait son cœur. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'excuser il lui demanda :

**-Comment le sais-tu ?**

**-Hier soir Karin-chan a demandé à Oni-chan comment Rukia avait pu être adoptée par la famille Kuchiki, et il a dit que c'était grâce à sa sœur. J'y ai aussi réfléchi cette nuit et tout à coup ça m'est venu en tête. Et en mettant bout à bout tout ce que je sais, ça ne me paraissait pas stupide comme idée.**

**-Tu es vraiment perspicace Yuzu**, fit-il.

Elle choisit de ne rien répondre et de le laisser prendre son temps pour en parler.

**-Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire de plus**, reprit-il. **Je l'aimais, je l'ai épousé contre l'avis de ma famille, elle est tombée gravement malade et elle est morte, après cinq ans de mariage. Probablement les plus belles de ma vie.**

Il soupira à nouveau et ajouta :

**-C'est loin maintenant, ça fait plus de cinquante ans.**

**-Comment s'appelait-elle ?** s'enquit timidement la jeune humaine après un instant d'hésitation.

**-Hisana.**

**-C'est un très beau prénom...**

Le Shinigami eut un léger sourire et sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs en se remettant à marcher.

**-Physiquement, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Rukia, lorsqu'elle avait les cheveux un peu plus longs. Enfin c'est normal, c'était sa sœur aînée.**

Yuzu se dit alors que Rukia étant belle, sa sœur devait l'être aussi et elle tenta de l'imaginer.

**-Tu me la rappelle un peu**, avoua Byakuya.

**-Moi ?** s'étonna-t-elle.

**-Oui toi. Elle était gentille, généreuse, souriante, réfléchie et avait une légère tendance à se reprocher des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas.**

La jeune Kurosaki baissa les yeux, les joues rosies.

**-Tu rougies parce que je t'ai comparé à ma femme ou parce que je sous-entends que tu te reproches trop de choses ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix à la fois amusée, moqueuse et douce.

**-Peut-être un peu des deux**, admit-elle en s'empourprant encore plus.

Il lui asséna une pichenette affectueuse sur le front.

**-Eh !** protesta-t-elle.

**-Allez viens, il faut qu'on se dépêche de rentrer sinon, vu ce qui s'est passé hier, ton frère va s'inquiéter et fouiller Karakura en long, en large et en travers.**

**-Si je suis avec toi il n'y a aucune chance pour que je sois blessée par un Hollow non ?**

**-Bien sûr, mais tu sais, quand il s'agit de protéger sa petit sœur, il est très difficile pour un frère de donner sa confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que soi.**

Elle sourit.

**-Alors je vais me dépêcher de rentrer !** s'exclama-t-elle.

Sur ce, elle accéléra et le dépassa.

L'après-midi fut le temps des balades : chacun s'en alla faire un tour. Rangiku et Rukia rejoignirent Orihime pour faire du shopping Byakuya disparut on ne sait où Toshiro erra dans la ville, suivit par Karin qui tenait à l'embêter un peu Ichigo et Renji allèrent se trouver un coin tranquille pour se fritter sans être interrompu Shuuhei eut une soudaine envie d'aller visiter quant à Yuzu elle devait retrouver ses amies. Bref, la maison fut évacuée.

Environ deux heures plus tard, la jeune Kurosaki marchait avec Fueko, Rei et Suzuki quand elle aperçu le capitaine de la 6ème Division un peu plus loin, adossé à un poteau et apparemment plongé dans ses pensées. Elle décida de faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu mais c'était sans compter Suzuki qui le remarqua elle-aussi.

**-Oh ! Mais c'est ton ami Byakuya**, dit-elle à Yuzu. **Toujours aussi beau, ma foi. Allez, aujourd'hui je m'en occupe !**

**-Hein ? Quoi ? Attends !** la rappela-t-elle. **Tu peux pas faire ça !**

**-Et pourquoi ?** demanda Suzuki, suspicieuse et pas vraiment enchantée. **Tu vas pas me dire que t'es amoureuse, c'est un peu tard, on avait passé un accord.**

**-C'est pas ça ! Et en plus on a jamais passé d'accord... Enfin, je veux dire, il a déjà une petite amie !**

**-Ah bon ? Mais tu sais, si ce n'est que ça...**

**-En fait elle vit dans une autre ville**, la coupa son amie. **Mais il en a une, c'est sa sœur qui me l'a dit.**

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?_ s'affola Yuzu intérieurement.

**-Ma petite Yuzu tu as tellement a apprendre dans ce domaine...**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Un mec casé est toujours décasable !**

Sur ces mots, elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et s'éloigna alors que la jeune Kurosaki était passé en mode bug. Que pouvait-elle lui dire de plus ? Que c'était un Shinigami ? Un capitaine ? Un noble ? Et pas n'importe lequel en plus ? Suzuki ne connaissait pas l'existence de la Soul Society, et dans des circonstances pareilles elle ne la croirait jamais.

**-C'était à prévoir**, soupira Rei.

Instinctivement, Yuzu se cacha derrière l'arbre le plus proche.

**-Et après c'est nous les andouilles pas discrètes**, se moqua Fueko.

**-J'ai jamais dit andouille ! Et puis je veux pas être mêlée à la drague de Suzuki, surtout quand il s'agit d'un ami de mon frère.**

Les trois amies se firent donc discrètes et observèrent Suzuki faire la conversation à Byakuya, qui souriait plus par politesse que par envie, mais ça notre petite Yuzu l'ignorait, évidemment.

Au bout de cinq minutes, elle finit par lâcher :

**-Les filles, je crois bien que finalement je m'en fous pas... J'ai pas envie qu'elle le drague.**

**-Et ben putain t'en as mis du temps !** s'exclama Fueko. **Mais t'es un peu à labour, elle est déjà en train de le faire.**

**-J'avais remarqué.**

**-T'as juste un peu dit que tu t'en balançais**, fit remarquer Rei.

**-Elle a dit qu'elle s'en cognait**, objecta Fueko.

**-C'est pareil.**

**-Non, les mots ne sont pas les mêmes.**

**-Le sens l'est.**

**-Ne confond pas tout.**

**-Les filles**, intervint Yuzu.

-**Oui ?** répondirent-elles en chœur.

**-Non rien.**

**-Bref, je voulais dire que ça m'aurait fait chier que tu le laisses à Suzuki**, conclut la première.

**-Tout à fait**, approuva la deuxième.

**-J'ai pas dit ça parce que j'étais...**

Devant le regard de ses amies elle s'arrêta.

-**Ok, je SUIS amoureuse. Voilà, c'est dit.**

**-Je l'savais !** s'écria Fueko. **Ma petite Yuzu est amoureuse !**

**-T'as cas le gueuler encore plus fort, histoire que toute la ville t'entende bien.**

**-Pardon, mais je suis tellement contente !**

**-Bon, et sinon, c'est quoi ton plan **? demanda Rei.

**-Heu...**

Il y eut un gros silence.

**-J'en ai pas en fait.**

Les deux autres eurent l'air désespérées. C'est alors qu'une voix derrière elles les fit sursauter.

**-On peut savoir ce que vous foutez, planquée derrière cet arbre ?**

**-Karin-chan !** s'exclama la jeune Kurosaki en reconnaissant sa sœur. **Et Toshiro-chan !**

**-Alors, vous foutez quoi ?**

**-On observe Suzuki en pleine séance de drague**, répondit Fueko.

**-Et qui est le malheureux ?**

**-Ben regarde.**

Karin jeta un coup d'œil, imitée par Toshiro -qui n'avait rien d'autre à foutre-.

**-Putain mais c'est Byakuya-kun !**

Elle secoua sa jumelle comme un prunier.

**-Mais Yuzu pourquoi tu l'en as pas empêché !**

**-J'ai bien essayé**, réussit à articuler la jeune fille, **mais mes arguments n'ont pas été très convaincants.**

**-C'était quoi tes arguments ?**

Elle la secoua encore plus fort, tellement que Rei dut répondre à sa place.

**-C'était qu'il avait déjà une petite amie qui vit dans une autre ville.**

Le garçon manqué s'arrêta brusquement.

**-Sérieux ? Je savais que c'était une salope mais à ce point là... !**

**-Karin-chan !**

**-Ben quoi, c'est vrai !**

**-« Un mec casé est toujours décasable » qu'elle a dit**, soupira Fueko.

Karin poussa une série de jurons.

**-Il fallait lui dire que.. que... !**

Réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire tous ses arguments elle se tut l'espace d'un instant avant de reprendre :

**-Il faut l'arrêter tout de suite ! On ne peut pas la laisser le draguer comme ça !**

**-C'est ce à quoi on pensait**, expliqua Rei.

**-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous excitez comme ça ?** soupira Toshiro exaspéré. **Kuchiki est pas du genre à flirter avec les filles et à se laisser embobiner. Il serait dans son état normal vous pouvez être sûres qu'elle se serait fait jeter dès le premier mot. Maintenant, il est poli alors il la laisse faire. Il est pas con, il voit très bien dans son jeu.**

Il se tourna vers Yuzu et ajouta :

**-En plus c'est ton amie. Et je parie qu'il a déjà remarqué qu'on était là.**

**-Tu sais on l'a vu faire craquer bon nombres de mecs**, répliqua Rei, **et c'était pas tous des faciles.**

**-Positivons**, affirma Karin, **cette fille n'a pas un charme à réveiller les morts, on ne risque rien.**

Seuls sa sœur et le Shinigami comprirent le rapport avec la situation.

**-Une chose est sûre**, continua le garçon manqué, **je ne vais pas laisser cette guenon draguer n'importe qui ! Il nous faut un plan !**

Elle se tourna vers Toshiro.

**-N'y pense même pas**, gronda-t-il en devinant ses pensées. **Je n'interviens pas là-dedans.**

Déçue, elle réfléchit quelques instants puis se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers Suzuki et Byakuya.

**-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?** s'inquiéta Fueko.

**-J'en sais rien**, répondit Yuzu.

**-Ça va gueuler**, fit remarquer quelqu'un derrière eux.

Elles se retournèrent tandis que Toshiro ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

**-Shuuhei-chan !** s'étonna la jeune Kurosaki. **Tu es là depuis quand ?**

**-Depuis le « Alors, vous foutez quoi ? », à peu près.**

Tous reportèrent leur attention sur ce qui se passait un peu plus loin.

Karin était arrivée à côté des deux autres. Elle adressa un discret clin d'œil Byakuya, attrapa le bras de Suzuki, qui était surprise et plutôt énervée, et déclara sur un ton joyeux qu'elle avait quelque chose de très urgent à lui dire. Tandis qu'elle tournait Suzuki et la poussait, le garçon manqué articula silencieusement « Enfuis-toi ! » au Shinigami et l'éloigna. Il rejoignit le petit groupe derrière l'arbre et leur demanda ce qui se passait. Toshiro lui répondit d'un ton impassible qu'à la base il s'agissait d'empêcher la jeune fille de le draguer, mais que Karin avait l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à l'avoir interrompue -effectivement, rien qu'à l'air outré et furieux que Suzuki arborait maintenant, la jeune sportive avait l'air au comble de la joie-.

Byakuya observa les personnes présente et, quand son regard passa sur elle, Yuzu leva les mains.

**-C'était pas mon idée**, dit-elle immédiatement.

**-Mais j'ai rien demandé**, remarqua-t-il amusé.

**-Oui mais en prévention je le dis tout de suite : c'était pas mon idée.**

**-Un peu quand même**, intervint Fueko.

**-D'envoyer Karin et de débarquer en plein milieu, c'était pas mon idée.**

**-Ouai mais empêcher Suzuki de draguer ça l'était**, renchérit Rei.

**-C'était la votre aussi !**

Des éclats de voix coupèrent leur débat. Ils regardèrent les deux filles, en pleine engueulade.

**-Ça fait peur**, lâcha Shuuhei.

**-C'est Karin**, dit Toshiro.

Elles continuèrent à crier pendant dix bonnes minutes, l'une prétendant que la seconde était jalouse et qu'elle adorait emmerder le monde, l'autre accusant la première d'être une profiteuse, sans cœur, sans un gramme de bon sens et malhonnête. Elles se traitèrent de tous les noms d'oiseaux et se retinrent d'en venir aux mains, Suzuki car elle savait qu'elle perdrait contre Karin et cette dernière car elle savait qu'elle se ferait réprimander pour s'être trop emportée.

Finalement Suzuki s'en alla après s'être fait mouchée par le « Tu fais passer tes hormones avant tes amies ! » hurlé par Karin. Cette dernière revint remontée comme une pendule en poussant une longue série de jurons, ce qui amusa les autres.

**-Ça y est, tu t'es lâchée ?** demanda Toshiro, très neutre, comme d'habitude.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Shuuhei l'interrompit :

**-Vingt-deux ! Voilà Rangiku-san !** (NDA : « Vingt-deux » est une expression, pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient).

Effectivement, Rangiku, accompagnée de Rukia et Orihime, venait dans leur direction.

**-Bon, personne ne parle de ce qui s'est passé, c'est clair ?** intima Toshiro, l'air légèrement inquiet.

**-Pourquoi ?** demanda Rei.

**-Matsumoto va se faire des films, ça va être horrible...**

**-En quoi ça t'inquiète ?** s'enquit le garçon manqué. **Tu n'es pas concerné par cette histoire non ?**

**-Elle va m'y mêler, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et je ne tiens pas à savoir comment elle va s'y prendre...**

Ils furent à la limite d'éclater de rire devant le comportement du capitaine de la 10ème Division, d'ordinaire si calme et imperturbable -ou presque-. Cependant ils acceptèrent.

Rangiku les aborda en se précipitant vers son capitaine et en le serrant contre elle -en lui collant la tête dans sa poitrine-, tout en s'exclamant joyeusement :

**-Alors Hitsugaya-sama ! Vous faites une réunion sans nous ?**

Elle fit semblant d'être fâchée.

**-Ce n'est pas très gentil**, le réprimanda-t-elle.

**-On ne faisait pas de réunion**, répliqua Toshiro en accentuant la négation.

Il tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de son lieutenant mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser partir. Elle leur demanda alors ce qu'ils faisaient tous là. Ils affirmèrent s'être tous retrouvés par hasard mais leurs regards fuyant -sauf celui de Byakuya, très à l'aise dans le mensonge apparemment- convaincus les trois filles qu'il s'était produit quelque chose.

**-Je suis sûre qu'on a raté quelque chose de drôle !** se plaignit le lieutenant de la 10ème Division.

**-Drôle, drôle, c'est pas le mot qui me serait venu à l'esprit**, grogna Karin tout bas.

Shuuhei et Yuzu échangèrent un regard.

**-Elle dit ça mais je suis sûre qu'elle a adoré**, glissa la jeune Kurosaki à l'oreille du petit Shinigami.

**-Elle la déteste tant que ça ?** s'enquit-il discrètement.

**-Oh oui, chaque prétexte pour l'embêter est parfait pour elle.**

L'enfant sourit, elle fit de même.

Quand Rangiku consentit enfin à lâcher Toshiro, ils décidèrent tous de rentrer à la maison. Rei et Fueko retournèrent chez elle, non sans avoir adresser un clin d'œil bien moqueur à leur amie qui dut lutter pour ne pas les poursuivre afin de les frapper.

La Shinigami à forte poitrine insista pour inviter Orihime à manger. Celle-ci commença par refuser poliment, mais devant l'insistance de son amie, elle fut obligée d'accepter.

Ils se mirent donc en route.

Sur le chemin, Yuzu s'empêcha du mieux qu'elle put d'observer Byakuya à la dérobée. Avoir clamer ses sentiments haut et fort lui en avait fait prendre conscience. Et ça en devenait très gênant.

Pour se changer les idées, elle engagea la conversation avec la belle aux cheveux auburn, sur le thème de la cuisine.

Karin poussait le portillon de la maison Kurosaki quand Ichigo et Renji les rejoignirent. Ils s'étonnèrent de les voir tous ensemble. Rangiku rouspéta tandis que Shuuhei leur affirmait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un pur hasard et que Rukia les informait qu'ils -enfin plutôt Rangiku- avaient pris la liberté d'inviter Orihime à dîner.

Ce fut Ichigo le premier à rentrer dans la maison. Il avait à peine fait trois pas qu'une personne se jeta sur lui en hurlant « I'm baaaaaaaaaack ! ».

Le rouquin asséna un puissant coup de pied dans la face de son père et l'envoya valser et percuter le mur. Isshin se redressa.

**-Bons réflexes mon fils !** lança-t-il.

**-Putain papa t'en as pas marre de faire ça à chaque fois ?!**

Les autres, qui avaient tout vu, entrèrent à leur tour. Certains étaient choqués, d'autres amusés et d'autres impassibles -franchement, on se demande qui-.

**-Bien sûr que non**, répondit Isshin. **Ça montre à quel point j'ai bien éduqué mon fils !**

**-Ou pas**, rétorqua Renji.

**-T'as un problème Renji ?** fit Ichigo.

**-Devine !**

Rukia les frappa tous les deux et ils s'arrêtèrent.

**-Bon**, dit Karin, **c'est bien, tu sais que tu as réussi l'éducation de tes enfants, mais maintenant tu peux arrêter de le faire.**

**-En plus tu t'en prends une à chaque fois**, renchérit Yuzu.

Isshin se releva en ignorant les remarques de ses filles et demanda avec espoir :

**-Alors, je vous ai manqué ?**

**-Non**, dirent les trois Kurosaki en chœur.

**-Mais heu !**

Il se précipita vers le poster géant de sa femme, accroché au mur du salon et se colla contre lui.

**-Masaki ! Nos enfants sont si méchants ! Où ais-je raté leur éducation ?**

**-Faudrait savoir**, soupira le garçon manqué, **tu t'es raté ou t'as réussi ?**

Isshin continua de parler à son poster, sous les regards désespérés et choqués des autres.

**-Papa faut que t'arrêtes là**, lui dit Ichigo, **ça devient carrément flippant.**

**-Oy Kuchiki**, lança Toshiro, **rassure moi, tu fais pas ça avec ta femme j'espère ?**

**-Sûrement pas.**

**-Rukia**, appela le lieutenant de la 6ème division, **si un jour le capitaine en arrive à de telles extrémités, tu l'empêcheras hein ?**

**-Évidemment ! Je veillerai à ce que le chef de la famille Kuchiki garde son honneur.**

**-Je doute que le capitaine Kuchiki ait l'idée de faire ça un jour**, intervint Shuuhei.

-**Ne dit-on pas que la tristesse et l'amour font faire bien des choses ?** réfléchit Orihime à voix haute.

**-Matsumoto je t'interdis d'accrocher un poster géant d'Ichimaru dans la division**, ordonna le capitaine de la 10ème Division.

**-Capitaine !** protesta celle-ci. **Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le faire ! J'ai des limites moi !**

**-Première nouvelle.**

**-Dis donc !** s'offusqua Byakuya. **Il est hors de question de faire de SON cas une généralité pour toutes les personnes veuves !**

**-Papa est un cas vraiment à part**, approuva Yuzu.

C'est sur ce débat incongru qu'ils passèrent à table. Lors du repas, Isshin annonça qu'il ne serait pas à la maison le soir suivant. Pour cause : il avait été invité à dîner par les voisins. Comme il s'y attendait, ses trois enfants refusèrent de venir. Il approuva en hochant la tête et appuya leur décision en affirmant que le couple de la maison d'à côté était ennuyant à mourir.

Le lendemain fut le retour de vacances d'Urahara Kisuke -Shinigami banni de la Soul Society, ancien capitaine, avec des allures de savant fou, vivant dans le monde des humains depuis un siècle- et de Shihôin Yoruichi -Shinigami ayant renoncée à ses fonctions de capitaine et de princesse de famille, vivant avec Urahara Kisuke-, ainsi que le dernier jour de celles des humains. Kisuke, enthousiaste, comme à son habitude, demanda tous les détails de l'affaire qui avait mené les Shinigami à vivre temporairement dans ce monde. Bien évidemment, Yoruichi ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de « son petit Byakuya », ce qui lui valut d'être poursuivie sans relâche par l'intéressé. Mais cela eut l'air de lui faire plus plaisir qu'autre chose.

Quand les deux nobles eurent fait quatre fois le tour de Karakura en Shunpo, Kisuke s'exclama qu'il organisait une fait à son magasin le soir même. Les causes de cette soudaine décision restèrent obscures mais Rangiku-la-fêtarde fut très emballée par l'idée et, dès qu'il fut l'heure, elle traîna ses amis à la boutique d'Urahara, non sans mal.

La future réaction de leur père quand il apprendrait qu'ils étaient allés à une fête alors qu'il avait du se coltiner le dîner chez les voisin fit ricaner Karin et Ichigo et sourire Yuzu.

La fête de Kisuke contenait pas mal d'alcool, au plus grand bonheur de Rangiku. L'ancien capitaine de la 12ème Division avait passé la pièce en mode discothèque : musique électro pour l'ambiance et pénombre avec lumières colorées. Il y avait plusieurs petites tables avec de nombreuses bouteilles. Ils se disséminèrent en plusieurs groupes en fonction des discussions, bien que, dans l'ensemble, tout le monde parlait avec tout le monde.

Yuzu se retrouva assise à la gauche de Byakuya. En face, à un bon mètre, en train de parler avec Renji, se trouvait Shuuhei.

La jeune Kurosaki discuta d'abord avec Rangiku -à sa gauche- puis, quand celle-ci entreprit dans un débat enflammé avec Karin, se retrouva à parler avec le capitaine de la 6ème Division. Cependant il lui sembla que ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle avait très chaud, et se demanda si un verre de bière -ce qu'elle avait bu dans un moment d'inattention de son frère- pouvait faire monter la température. En plus de ça, le regard acier du Shinigami était différent : d'habitude amical, il lui paraissait presque désireux, avide. Lorsqu'il se posait sur elle, elle sentait sa peau la picoter et elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Pourtant il n'était pas ivre, il avait à peine bu un verre.

Le jeune homme se pencha légèrement en avant, ce qui fit qu'il devait lever les yeux pour la voir, et elle devait les baisser. S'empêchant comme elle put de rougir devant un magnifique sourire malicieux, elle se gifla intérieurement. _Pas de fantasme ma vieille !_ se réprimanda-t-elle.

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant un certain moment, moment dont profita Byakuya pour observer Yuzu : quelques uns de ses traits étaient encore enfantins et la rajeunissaient beaucoup, mais il pouvait déjà deviner qu'elle deviendrait, avec le temps, une belle femme. En plus de ça, sa douceur et sa gentillesse la rendrait encore plus belle. Cette future transformation n'étonna pas le capitaine de la 6ème Division : il eut entendu que Isshin était plutôt beau quelques années auparavant, la Masaki qu'il avait vu sur des photos était vraiment belle, Ichigo était un vrai tombeur, Karin commençait déjà à attirer bon nombre de regards, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Yuzu se soustrait à la loi familiale.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre très fort lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le Shinigami était vraiment proche et qu'il la dévisageait. Gênée, elle détourna les yeux, et cet instant d'inattention lui valut une belle surprise...

Elle sentit alors quelque chose sur sa bouche. Des lèvres. Celles de Byakuya.

Son cœur partit dans une série de montagne russe tandis que son cerveau se mit hors-circuit et elle n'aurait pas été surprise s'il s'était mis à fumer. Pour couronner le tout, elle s'empourpra plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

Des milliers de pensées affluèrent « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » « Si quelqu'un nous voit ? » « Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? », mais elle furent balayées lorsque le jeune homme posa ses mains dans le cou de la jeune Kurosaki, les pouces sur ses joues. Lentement, elle ferma les yeux.

Ce n'était pas un baiser timide : il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, y mettait assez de force pour qu'elle puisse sentir le feu qui brûlait en lui, pas trop pour ne pas la brusquer.

Guidée par quelques indications brumeuses sorties d'on ne sait où dans sa tête, elle posa les mans sur ses épaules et répondit timidement à son baiser. C'était la première fois, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, mais cela parut lui suffire.

Le Shinigami fit doucement passer sa langue sur ses lèvres et celles-ci s'entrouvrirent instinctivement.

Leurs langues s'effleurèrent, puis se touchèrent et la jeune humaine s'abandonna complètement à ce baiser.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant plusieurs minutes, sans que personne ne les voit, ne les remarque, ne leur prête attention. Personne, à une exception près.

Shuuhei reposait son verre quand il tourna la tête et vit l'étonnante scène. Il écarquilla les yeux, sa mâchoire sembla se décrocher. Il n'avait pas assez bu pour être bourré. Il se demanda si Kisuke avait mis de l'hallucinogène dans les bouteilles, ou si Rangiku ne lui avait pas fait une farce en mettant de la drogue dans son verre. Il se pinça, se frotta les yeux. Rien ne changea. Et personne ne voyait. Il regarda Kisuke puis Rangiku : aucun des deux ne lui prêtait attention, ce qui aurait été le cas s'ils avaient trafiqué sa boisson. Il comprit alors que ce qu'il voyait était bien réel. Le capitaine Kuchiki ? Sans blague ? Le petit Shinigami préféra ne pas faire de remarque, devinant à l'avance les réactions des uns et des autres, particulièrement celle de Byakuya s'il ne voulait pas que cela s'ébruite.

Il détourna donc le regard et tenta de dissimuler son étonnement.

Les lèvres du capitaine de la 6ème Division et de la jeune fille venaient à peine de se séparer que Yoruichi interpella le jeune homme. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle pour répondre, exaspéré. Yuzu comprit que personne n'avait rien vu. Sa sœur l'appela. Elle alla alors s'asseoir à côté de Karin, essayant tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête alors que Byakuya s'engagea dans une conversation animée avec les deux ex-capitaines et Rukia.

La jeune Kurosaki n'eut aucune occasion pour aller parler au Shinigami, ce qui la laissa dans le désarroi le plus total : elle avait du mal à réaliser et se demandait ce que tout cela signifiait.

Lorsqu'elle monta se coucher, tard dans la nuit, elle se promit de lui en parler le lendemain, en rentrant de l'école.

Cependant elle ignorait que ce fameux lendemain allait devenir l'un des pires jours de sa vie...

Le matin suivant, elle le croisa au petit déjeuner et elle s'appliqua à ne pas croiser son regard, de peur de rougir. Cela ne sembla pas déranger Byakuya, qui n'avait pas l'air de souhaiter croiser le sien.

Une fois au collège, elle manqua de s'endormir en cours à cause du manque de sommeil. Karin ne s'en priva pas, et roupilla jusqu'à ce que leur professeur la réveille avec fureur.

Lorsque vint l'heure de la fin des cours, elle planta Rei, Fueko et Suzuki pour se dépêcher de rentrer à la maison. Accompagnée de sa jumelle qui commençait à deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Yuzu, elle rentra au pas de course. Elle avait la gorge nouée et un mauvais pressentiment grandissant lui tordait le ventre.

Elle poussa vivement le portillon et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte. Le silence l'accueillit. Son malaise augmenta lorsque le garçon manqué demanda où était passé les autres.

**-Vous êtes déjà là toutes les deux ?** S'étonna une voix derrière elles.

Elles se retournèrent.

**-Ichi-ni !** s'exclama Karin. **Où sont les autres?**

**-Mayuri, le savant fou de la Soul Society, a trouvé un moyen de rendre leur véritable apparence à Byakuya et Hisagi-san, et comme le vieux voulait qu'ils rentrent dès qu'ils seraient redevenus eux-mêmes, ils sont partis.**

Partis.

Yuzu sentit quelque chose se briser en elle, comme du verre qui se fissure puis explose en millions de morceaux.

Il était parti.


	2. Un siècle à vivre

Un siècle à vivre

Comme chaque matin depuis cinq ans, Kurosaki Yuzu eut une intense envie de lancer son portable par la fenêtre de sa chambre. La raison était toute simple : depuis cinq ans, depuis qu'_il_ était parti, la meilleure amie de Yuzu -Fueko qu'elle s'appelait- trouvait un moyen de lui sortir une citation concernant l'amour. Au début, elle les écrivait sur un bout de papier et lui faisait passer en cours ou bien les glissait dans la boite aux lettres. Mais depuis qu'elles avaient un portable, la jeune femme les recevait par SMS chaque matin. Et ce jour là, elle avait droit à une citation de Charles Beaudelaire : « L'amour est un rose, chaque pétale, une illusion, chaque épine, une réalité. ».

Ce n'était pas que Yuzu les abhorrait, au contraire, elle les trouvait particulièrement belles, mais, à chaque fois qu'elle lisait ou entendait le mot « amour », son cœur se serrait.

Elle rangea son portable en soupirant. C'était leur petit rituel, et en un sens, recevoir ces messages chaque matin rassurait la jeune Kurosaki : c'était le signe que tout allait pour le mieux, peut être pas dans le meilleur des mondes mais c'était un petit train-train quotidien qui ne s'interromprait que lorsque quelque chose de vraiment grave arriverait.

_Ça me va, tant qu'elle ne me ressort pas ce truc chargé d'un bon million de sous-entendus_, pensa-t-elle.

Yuzu alla préparer le petit déjeuner, avala le sien rapidement pour pouvoir utiliser la salle de bain avant que tout le monde ne s'y presse. On avait beau être au début des vacances d'été, les journées étaient toujours chargées pour la famille Kurosaki : Isshin -le père- devait travailler à la clinique familiale Ichigo -le fils aîné- chassait du Hollow ou retrouvait ses amis, quand il ne sauvait pas le monde Karin -la jumelle de Yuzu- s'entraînait au foot ou retrouvait des amis.

Ce jour-là, Yuzu devait passer la journée avec Fueko et Rei, son autre meilleure amie.

La jeune femme se doucha et s'habilla avant de redescendre dans le salon. Elle croisa son frère et sa sœur, attablés dans la cuisine.

**-Bonjour Oni-chan, Karin-chan !**

**-'jour !** lança Ichigo.

**-'lut !** répondit Karin.

**-Bon je vous laisse !**

**-Attends Yuzu !** l'appela le rouquin.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Papa est déjà parti travailler ?**

**-Oui, il s'est levé avant moi.**

**-D'accord, bonne journée et sois prudente !**

**-Comme toujours ! Bonne journée Oni-chan !**

Sur ce, elle sortit.

Elle retrouva ses amis dans le parc de Karakura. Bien sûr, elle fut à peine arrivée que Fueko lui demanda ce qu'elle avait pensé du message. Son amie haussa les épaules en assurant que c'était très beau mais qu'elle et l'amour « ça faisait quatre ». Les deux autres n'eurent pas l'air très convaincues mais elles n'insistèrent pas.

Les trois jeunes femmes s'entendirent dans l'herbe fraîche, profitant du calme qui régnait sur le parc avant que celui ne soit envahi par les enfants au cours de la journée.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, Yuzu se retrouva à remonter la liste des messages qu'elle avait reçu sur son portable pour retrouver une information que cherchait Rei. Mais voilà, au cours de sa recherche, elle tomba sur ce qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas lire.

« Tu peux tenter de mentir à ce qui se trouve dans ta tête, mais tu ne pourras jamais mentir à ce qui se trouve dans ton cœur. »

Elle se figea. Ses mains tremblèrent, faisant trembler l'objet avec elles. Surprises, ses amies lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas. Comme elle n'obtinrent aucune réponse, elles lurent ce qui était affiché sur l'écran.

**-C'est cette fameuse citation**, soupira Rei. **Pourquoi tu ne la supprimes pas si elle te met dans cet état à chaque fois que tu tombes dessus ?**

**-J'ai promis à Fueko de ne supprimer aucune de celles qu'elle m'envoie**, répondit-elle quand elle recouvrit l'usage de la parole.

-**Oui enfin celle-là je t'ai dit que tu pouvais**, se défendit l'intéressée. **Il m'a suffit de voir ta réaction pour me faire une raison.**

En effet, le jour où elle avait reçu cette fameuse phrase, Yuzu avait été dans une colère noire toute la journée et avait déprimé pendant près de trois jours.

**-Je me demande si tu n'es pas sado-maso ou suicidaire Fueko**, lança Rei.

**-Hein ? Mais pas du tout !**

**-Oui enfin on sent les sous-entendus rien qu'en la lisant.**

**-C'est pas fait exprès !**

**-Ou pas.**

**-Non, enfin peut être, mais je me suis dit qu'un petit message comme celui-ci, camouflé au milieu des autres, ça passerait mieux.**

**-Ou pas.**

**-Raaa mais tu vas arrêter oui ?!**

Yuzu n'écouta la fausse dispute de ses amies que d'une oreille. C'était leur façon d'être amies, s'embêter gentiment. Une nouvelle fois, elle tenta d'effacer le message. Mais au moment d'appuyer sur « supprimer », elle craqua et revint en arrière. C'était toujours pareil, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'enlever. Elle avait essayé à maintes et maintes reprises mais au dernier moment elle changeait toujours d'avis et le laissait.

La jeune Kurosaki se dépêcha de trouver l'information que cherchait Rei et s'empressa de ranger son portable. Une heure plus tard, elles quittèrent le parc pour aller se balader.

Sur le chemin, elles croisèrent Suzuki. Celle-ci les salua brièvement et elles firent de même. Voilà cinq ans qu'elles n'étaient plus amies, depuis que Karin avait interrompu sa tentative de drague sur _lui_. Du point de vue de Yuzu c'était mieux ainsi, surtout qu'elles gardaient de bonnes relations.

Elles poursuivirent leur route, la jeune femme riant d'une blague de Fueko. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'un événement ferait basculer sa vie, à nouveau...

En milieu d'après-midi, alors qu'elles longeaient le canal, Yuzu s'arrêta brusquement. Rei, qui faillit lui rentrer dedans, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Son amie ne répondit pas. Elle leva le regard et scruta le ciel en tournant la tête. A ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux inquiets, elles devinèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et posa son regard chocolat sur les deux étudiantes.

**-Rentrez chez vous**, dit-elle. **Vite.**

**-Pourquoi ?** demanda Rei.

**-C'est à cause de ces montres... les Hollows ?** s'enquit Fueko.

**-Je n'en suis pas sûre**, répondit la jeune Kurosaki, **mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche. Faites ce que je vous dis, s'il vous plaît. Je serais plus tranquille si je vous sais à l'abri...**

**-Oui, bien sûr, on va rentrer**, assura Rei.

**-Après tout tu ne te trompes jamais**, approuva Fueko.

_C'est bien ma seule compétence en matière de spirituel_, pensa amèrement leur amie.

Les deux humaines se hâtèrent donc de rentrer chez elle tandis que Yuzu s'engageait dans la rue la plus proche. La clinique n'était pas très loin et elle espérait être chanceuse, bien que c'était une chose qui lui faisait cruellement défaut.

Sa capacité à attirer les Hollows se démontra une fois de plus puisqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec l'un deux, une minute à peine après avoir laissé ses amies.

Elle pesta et plissa les yeux pour voir la créature. Il lui sembla entrapercevoir les contours flous d'une bête mais ils disparurent rapidement.

Elle crut entendre l'air siffler et se baissa au dernier moment, juste à temps pour éviter un coup qu'elle devina mortel. Abandonnant son sac, elle roula sur le côté et se redressa sur un genou en fermant les yeux pour tenter désespérément de capter un bruit qui trahirait sa position. Mais rien. Sentant la peur l'envahir petit à petit, elle se remit debout et recula. Malheureusement, elle sentit bien trop vite le mur contre son dos. L'humaine serra les dents. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule option : attendre jusqu'à ce que son frère, sa sœur, son père ou n'importe quel Shinigami passe par là et abatte le Hollow. Mais cela pouvait arriver aussi bien dans une seconde que dans plusieurs heures.

_Si je meurs à cause d'un Hollow, Oni-chan ne s'en remettra jamais_, songea-t-elle. _Ni Karin-chan et papa._

Yuzu sentit l'immeuble contre lequel elle était adossée trembler et leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir un pan du mur se décrocher. Le monstre avait probablement donné un coup dedans. Elle courut plus loin pendant que le béton s'écrasait sur le sol dans un grand fracas Mais sa tentative de fuite fut stoppée quand elle reçut un violent choc au niveau du ventre qui la fit cracher du sang et voler sur plusieurs mètres en arrière. Elle heurta les décombres du bâtiment et sentit la douleur l'envahir. Elle était incapable de bouger et, sonnée, tentait tant bien que mal de se rendre compte de sa situation. Elle leva les yeux et, le souffle court, guidée par une voix lointaine dans sa tête, articula un nom. Un nom qu'elle chérissait et haïssait en même temps. Un nom auquel elle ne préférait plus penser en temps normal. _Son_ nom. _Byakuya_.

Tout à coup, la jeune femme entendit la plainte proche et lointaine du Hollow. Elle vit le béton se fissurer, d'énormes morceaux être arrachés, puis plus rien.

Un grand silence s'en suivit. Elle se redressa, se mit à genoux et appuya ses mains sur le sol. Elle ne sentit rien, jusqu'à ce qu'une légère brise se lève. Alors, elle perçut une présence, juste devant elle. Quelqu'un qui s'agenouillait à son tour. Quelqu'un qui lui fit retrouver des sensations qu'elle croyait à jamais disparues... Elle crut sentir quelque chose effleurer ses lèvres. Son cœur se serra à la fois de bonheur et de tristesse. Et soudainement la présence disparut, la brise cessa.

Tout s'était passé si vite qu'elle crut avoir rêvé.

Plusieurs minutes après, alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle -son sac récupéré- en s'appuyant sur les murets des jardins pour ne pas tomber, Yuzu croisa sa sœur.

**-Yuzu !** s'inquiéta cette dernière. **Tu es tombée sur un Hollow ?! Ça va ?!**

**-Mais oui, mais oui**, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer. **C'était trois fois rien, plus de peur que de mal.**

**-On dirait pas. J'ai l'impression que tu vas t'écrouler.**

Le garçon manqué passa l'un des bras de sa jumelle sur ses épaules et la soutint tandis qu'elles marchaient.

**-T'as une mine affreuse**, continua-t-elle. **Ichi-ni va nous faire un arrêt cardiaque en te voyant.**

Yuzu laissa échapper un petit rire.

**-C'est si terrible que ça ?** demanda-t-elle.

**-Ben...**

Karin la scruta de la tête aux pieds : son visage, ses bras et ses jambes étaient écorchés, elle avait du sang à la commissure des lèvres, un air fatigué et surtout elle grimaçait à chaque mouvement de son dos.

**-Ouai**, finit-elle.

**-Et toi ?** s'enquit Yuzu pour changer de sujet. **Tu as croisé des Hollows ?**

**-Un seul.**

Elle hésita avant de dire :

**-Je l'ai explosé.**

Évidemment, elle n'avait pas passé cinq ans à se prélasser : elle avait appris à lutter contre les Hollows.

**-Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle**, s'exclama sa jumelle.

Sur le coup, la jeune sportive ne sut dire si elle était ironique ou non.

**-En tout cas**, fit Karin, **la prochaine fois appelle-moi que je puisse venir t'aider.**

**-J'aurais bien voulu, mais j'ai du lâcher mon sac.**

**-Attends une seconde, comment tu t'en es sortie au fait ?**

_Karin-chan devient comme Oni-chan_, pensa Yuzu, _très longue à la détente._

**-J'en sais rien**, répondit-elle. **Je l'ai juste entendu pousser un hurlement puis j'ai vu le goudron se casser et après plus rien.**

**-Sûrement un Shinigami.**

**-Sûrement...**

Elles arrivèrent devant chez elles.

Karin poussa le portillon et aida sa sœur à marcher jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle ouvrit. Elle l'aida ensuite à retirer ses chaussures et la soutint jusqu'au salon. Là, elles se figèrent.

**-Yuzu ! Karin ! Vous êtes rentrées !** lança Ichigo. **Mais ? Yuzu ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?!**

**-Question stupide Ichi-ni**, lâcha la brune. **C'est carrément évident.**

**-Ah, mais ne t'inquiètes pas Oni-chan !** s'empressa d'ajouter Yuzu en voyant la tête de son frère. **J'ai pas mal du tout ! Hé hé...**

**-Tu n'es pas très convaincante Yuzu-san**, fit remarquer Uryu.

**-C'est sûr, presque autant qu'Inoue-san**, renchérit Renji.

L'intéressée ignora la dernière remarque et se dirigea vers la jeune Kurosaki. Le rouquin attrapa une chaise et la fit s'asseoir dessus tandis que la guérisseuse utilisait son pouvoir.

Yuzu se sentit tout de suite mieux. Elle remercia la belle aux cheveux auburn et affirma une nouvelle fois au Shinigami remplaçant que tout allait bien.

**-Bon**, dit Karin, **maintenant qu'elle va mieux on peut savoir ce qui se passe ?**

Effectivement, dans le salon il y avait les jumelles, Ichigo, Orihime, Renji et Uryu mais aussi Rukia, Toshiro, Rangiku, Chad ainsi que...

**-Attends mais c'est...** s'étonna le garçon manqué, **Shuuhei-chan ?**

**-Et oui**, répondit celui-ci en souriant.

**-Sérieux ? Mais t'es vachement grand en fait !**

**-Ben oui, j'avais cent ans de moins alors forcément j'étais petit il y a cinq ans. Vous, par contre, vous avez bien grandi.**

Il faut dire que les sœur Kurosaki étaient à présent âgées de dix-huit ans et avait pris une trentaine de centimètres.

**-Et donc**, poursuivit Karin, **là-bas c'est...**

Il y eut un instant de silence.

**-Byakuya-san**, termina Yuzu.

**-Yuzu !** s'offusqua sa sœur. **Tu as brisé tout mon effet de suspense !**

**-Oh pardon**, s'excusa-t-elle, **mais tu mettais du temps alors bon...**

**-C'est vrai. Bon c'est pas grave. Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?**

**-Nous aussi on est content de te revoir**, soupira Renji.

**-Ou pas**, répliqua Toshiro,** enfin pour répondre à ta question, on est en mission.**

**-Mais encore...?**

**-Le type qui a rendu Kuchiki et Hisagi enfants -ou presque- il y a cinq ans serait venu se cacher à Karakura.**

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard puis se tournèrent vers leur frère qui hocha la tête. Rukia leur expliqua d'un air rassurant qu'il s'agissait de le retrouver, de trouver son objectif et, si besoin est, de l'arrêter. Elle ajouta que ceci ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps.

Rangiku s'exclama joyeusement qu'en attendant ils allaient squatter chez les Kurosaki. Karin demanda alors si elles avaient interrompu une réunion stratégique, puisqu'Uryuu, Chad et Orihime étaient là aussi.

**-Pas vraiment**, répondit Ichigo, **ils sont là parce que de nombreux Hollows ont débarqué, ce qui est sûrement lié au type qu'on cherche, et qu'ils ont aidé à les détruire.**

**-Et, puisqu'on parle de Hollow**, fit Yuzu innocemment, **lequel d'entre vous s'est occupé de celui qui m'attaquait ?**

Il y eut un grand silence, durant lequel tous s'observèrent.

**-Ben, c'est pas moi même si j'aurais bien voulu**, dit le rouquin.

**-Ce n'est pas moi non plus**, déclara Rukia.

Un à un, ils répondirent tous par la négative. Yuzu croisa le regard acier de Byakuya et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Mais, quand Renji se tourna vers lui en demandant « Capitaine ? », il secoua la tête négativement.

Au final, personne ne savait qui avait sauvé Yuzu. Le Shinigami remplaçant, dans un rare moment d'intelligence, émit alors l'hypothèse que c'était l'une des flèches d'Uryuu, une flèche perdue en quelque sorte, qui avait sauvé la jeune femme.

**-C'est possible**, approuva le Quincy en remontant ses lunettes.

**-Dans ce cas, merci Ishida-san !** s'exclama la jeune Kurosaki.

Elle avait beau sourire et avoir l'air convaincue, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas une flèche qui l'avait sauvé mais bien un Shinigami. Un Shinigami présent dans ce salon et qui avait menti. Elle avait vraiment senti une présence ! Et ce baiser lui avait paru réel... !

_Ce ne peux pas être mon imagination ! … Non ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

Le soir, tout le monde resta manger, si bien qu'ils furent treize à table La jeune cuisinière -aidée par Orihime qui avait promis de préparer un repas on ne peut plus normal- s'affairait dans la cuisine quand, le voyant passer, elle interpella Shuuhei.

**-Shuuhei-chan ! Ah heu non, je ne peux plus t'appeler comme ça...**

**-Appelle moi comme il te plaira Yuzu-san**, assura-t-il.

-**Ben non, tu m'appelles Yuzu-san alors je dois changer ma façon de t'appeler !**

**-Si tu veux**, céda le Shinigami en riant.

**-Alors**, réfléchit-elle à voix haute, **Shuuhei-sama ?**

**-Sûrement pas.**

**-Heu... Shuuhei-san ? Ou Shuuhei-kun ? A moins que...**

**-Shuuhei-kun ça va très bien.**

**-Tu es sûr ?**

**-Absolument sûr.**

**-Bon très bien. Alors Shuuhei-kun peux-tu me passer le grand couteau qui est dans le tiroir derrière toi ?**

Il lui passa l'objet en lui conseillant d'être prudente pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse. L'humaine lui adressa un sourire moqueur et lui assura qu'elle avait l'habitude de manier les couteaux de cuisine depuis bien longtemps.

Sur ce, ils entendirent Renji appeler le lieutenant de la 9ème Division. Celui-ci rejoignit son homologue de la 6ème, curieux de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait.

Regardant le brun tatoué s'en aller, Yuzu passa son regard sur toutes les personnes présentes dans son champ de vision -c'est-à-dire tout le monde-, tout en coupant ses légumes.

Soudain, ses yeux chocolat se posèrent sur le capitaine de la 6ème Division. Elle se figea, le couteau immobilisé au dessus de la planche à découper.

**-Yuzu-chan ? Tout va bien ?** s'enquit Orihime, inquiète de la voir ainsi pétrifiée.

**-Oui oui, tout va très bien**, dit-elle après les quelques instants qu'il lui avait fallu pour reprendre ses esprits. **Je réfléchissais à quelque chose mais ce n'est pas très important.**

La guérisseuse préféra ne pas insister et retourna à sa tache. La jeune Kurosaki, quant à elle, se remit à découper, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Elle s'y appliqua consciencieusement pour s'obliger à ne pas laisser son esprit s'évader.

Toutefois, il apparut bien vite que la jeune femme s'avérait incapable de s'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil. Bien sûr, elle finit par croiser son regard. Ses joues rosirent et elle se détourna mais, une fraction de seconde après, elle le regardait de nouveau.

Ils s'observèrent pendant un certain temps, les yeux dans les yeux. Yuzu fut rassurée de voir que le regard qu'elle croisait n'était pas froid, distant. Il avait l'air si sérieux, si glacial et si neutre à présent, de plus le Shinigami lui avait affirmé que le caractère qu'il avait quand elle l'avait rencontré était aux antipodes de celui qu'il avait habituellement. Ce qu'Ichigo avait confirmé. Lui et les autres étaient encore choqués d'avoir connu un Byakuya « normal ».

La jeune femme était donc rassurée et elle se surprit à espérer qu'il se souvienne de tout ce qui s'était produit entre eux comme elle elle s'en souvenait -c'est-à-dire comme si c'était hier-.

Elle se gifla mentalement pour se remettre les idées en place.

_Je m'étais promis de tout oublier, jusqu'à mes sentiments !_ se réprimanda-t-elle.

Néanmoins, comment oublier cette question qui l'avait tourmentée pendant toutes ces années ? Elle s'était toujours dit qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, et maintenant qu'il était là, il lui était difficile de résister à la tentation d'aller lui parler pour tirer tout ça au clair. Et puis ce nouveau baiser avait chamboulé toutes ses certitudes. A moins qu'elle n'en ait rêvé...

Elle secoua la tête, sa partie optimiste reprenant le dessus. La jeune Kurosaki était sûre d'elle : tout ceci s'était bien produit.

Ou pas.

La partie négative l'emporta : Byakuya était un Shinigami, adulte, âgé de deux ou trois siècles, capitaine de la 6ème Division du Gotei 13, vingt-huitième chef de la famille Kuchiki, veuf qui plus est, et doté d'un caractère solitaire et froid.

Une voix la tira de ses pensées.

**-Yuzu ?**

L'intéressée observa sa jumelle d'un air interrogatif.

**-Karin-chan ? Il y a un problème ?**

**-Moi non, toi par contre... Tout va bien ?**

**-Pourquoi ? Orihime-san m'a déjà posé la question.**

**-Ben on a raison de te demander parce que franchement Yuzu...**

La jeune humaine s'inquiéta : qu'avait-elle fait alors qu'elle dérivait dans ses pensées ?

**-Quoi ? **s'enquit-elle peu rassurée.

**-Tu relèves brusquement la tête, tu la secoues, enfin on dirait que tu es en plein combat intérieur.**

_C'est pas faux_, se dit-elle intérieurement.

**-Je réfléchissais, mais ce n'est rien de très important !** affirma Yuzu.

Karin n'eut pas l'air convaincue, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Rangiku -qui avait tout écouté, évidemment- intervint.

**-Quand une fille est ainsi perdue dans ses pensées, c'est qu'il y a un mec là-dessous !**

Les jumelles la dévisagèrent.

**-T'es sûre de toi ?** fit le garçon manqué.

**-Absolument. Alors Yuzu, de qui es-tu amoureuse ?**

**-Q-...**

**-Qui monopolise ainsi tes pensées ?**

**-Mais...**

**-Allez avoue, je suis tout ouïe.**

**-Moi aussi je suis tout ouïe**, lança une voix masculine.

**-Oni-chan !** s'exclama Yuzu, surprise qu'il ait tout écouté.

**-Alors, une confession à faire ?**

**-Ichi-ni**, intervint Karin, **si j'étais à sa place tu peux être sûr que je ne te le dirais pas, encore moins quand onze personnes ont les yeux braqués sur moi.**

**-Exactement !** approuva sa sœur. **Et puis ****je****ne****suis****pas****amoureuse...**

**-Ma petite Yuzu**, se moqua Rangiku, **tu n'es absolument pas convaincante !**

Rukia tira Ichigo plus loin pour lui changer les idées tandis que Karin tentait, tant bien que mal, de forcer le lieutenant de la 10ème Division à changer de conversation. Yuzu se promit de remercier sa jumelle plus tard.

Heureusement, les tentatives des deux jeunes femmes réussirent et la cuisinière put se remettre à couper ses légumes sans être embêtée de nouveau.

Lorsqu'Isshin rentra dans la soirée, il eut la surprise de découvrir un groupe de Shinigamis dans sa salle à manger. Une fois l'étonnement passé, il s'en réjouit et se mit à table.

**-Décidément**, lança-t-il, **vous aimez squatter cette maison !**

**-Ce doit être à cause de l'ambiance**, réfléchit Ichigo.

**-L'ambiance ?** intervint Rangiku. **C'est moi qui la met l'ambiance !**

**-Ça dépend de quelle ambiance on parle**, se moqua Rukia.

**-Sinon**, reprit Isshin, **je vois que vous êtes redevenus vous-même Byakuya, Shuuhei !**

**-Encore heureux !** répliqua Shuuhei.

**-Moi je trouve ça dommage**, dit Renji.

**-On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui es redevenu enfant Abarai.**

**-Je disais pas ça pour le physique**, se rattrapa le lieutenant de la 6ème Division, **plutôt pour le mental. Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire...**

**-Carrément ouais**, approuva le Shinigami remplaçant.

**-Aurais-tu un problème Renji ?** demanda Byakuya en arquant un sourcil.

**-Heu... Non, non, pas du tout capitaine !**

Le repas se poursuivit dans une joyeuse atmosphère. Les sœurs Kurosaki se rendirent ainsi compte du changement qui s'était opéré quand les deux Shinigamis avaient retrouvé leur véritable apparence, et leur véritable caractère. Si Shuuhei n'avait pas tellement changé, elles avaient l'impression de rencontrer Byakuya une nouvelle fois. Yuzu s'y était préparée, mais à présent elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise.

En fin de repas, Isshin reprit la parole et leur annonça qu'il partait environ deux semaines avec ses homologues de Karakura et de la ville voisine. A son plus grand désespoir, ses trois enfants -surtout deux en particulier- semblèrent se réjouir de la nouvelle. Son départ était prévu le lendemain matin, tôt, si bien que tout le monde alla se coucher. Mais, comme le fit remarquer Uryuu, il était près d'une heure du matin. Les trois amis humains d'Ichigo restèrent dormir sur place.

Yuzu se réveilla vers dix heures le matin suivant. Connaissant les autres, la grande majorité devait encore roupiller. Pourtant, les portes des chambres étaient ouvertes et il régnait un silence de mort. Elle descendit les escaliers, alla jusqu'à la cuisine et là, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Byakuya. Adoptant une attitude faussement désinvolte, elle lui demanda où étaient passés les autres. Il expliqua qu'Uryuu, Isshin et lui s'étaient levés les premiers, vers sept heures. Le père Kurosaki n'avait pas voulu laisser passer cette occasion de réveiller son fils avec un coup de pied, et, évidemment, Ichigo avait très moyennement apprécié l'attention. Il avait donc gueulé -les commentaires d'Uryuu l'énervant encore plus-, ce qui avait réveillé Renji qui avait gueulé à son tour. Leur dispute matinale avait fini par réveiller Rukia et Toshiro, qui les avaient calmés de façon musclée. Seulement, vers neuf heures, au moment du départ de l'ancien capitaine, celui-ci avait fait une scène à la Isshin, ce qui avait valu un nouvel éclat de voix du rouquin -de très mauvaise humeur, il faut le dire- et ensuite une nouvelle dispute avec le lieutenant de la 6ème Division, alimentée par les commentaires du Quincy. Rukia étant à la douche et Toshiro luttant pour garder la maîtrise de lui-même, l'affaire avait duré assez longtemps pour réveiller Shuuhei et Chad, et plus tard Orihime, Karin et Rangiku -quoi que celle-ci était passée en mode zombie-.

Isshin parti, les garçons calmés, il fut impossible à toute la troupe de se rendormir -quoi qu'ils ne fussent pas bien frais-. Ils prirent donc leur petit-déjeuner, puis Chad et Uryuu rentrèrent chez eux, Rangiku embarqua Rukia et Orihime faire du shopping, Ichigo et Renji partirent se battre en dehors de la ville pour causer moins de dégâts, quant à Karin elle traîna Toshiro jouer au foot avec elle, accompagnée de Shuuhei qui avait décidé d'apprendre, pour passer le temps.

Résultat : voilà Yuzu et Byakuya seuls, tout les deux, dans la maison.

Sur le coup, la jeune humaine ignora si elle devait s'en réjouir ou non.

**-Heureusement pour moi**, dit-elle, **j'ai fait insonoriser ma chambre il y a longtemps. Je ne pouvais pas supporter les cris matinaux de papa et Oni-chan, que ce soit des disputes ou autre.**

Sur ce, elle petit-déjeuna à son tour.

Juste après, elle sortit son portable de la poche de son pantalon, curieuse de savoir à quel proverbe elle avait droit ce jour-là.

« Et comme chaque jour, je t'aime d'avantage, aujourd'hui plus qu'hier, et bien moins que demain. -_Rosemonde Gerard_ »

Instinctivement, elle leva les yeux pour regarder Byakuya qui lisait, assis sur une chaise à un mètre d'elle. Il dut sentir son regard car elle put voir ses yeux l'observer à leur tour par dessus son bouquin. Elle croisa ses iris acier, rougit et rangea son téléphone en maudissant Fueko intérieurement.

**-Il y a un problème ?** demanda le Shinigami.

**-Non, non pas du tout**, s'empressa de répondre la jeune femme en se levant.

Elle alla ranger la vaisselle fraîchement lavée, accomplit quelques autres taches quotidiennes et sortit pour étendre le linge. Pendant qu'elle accrochait les t-shirts de son frère à la corde, elle repensa à la voix du capitaine de la 6ème Division. Elle aussi avait changé, bien sûr. Cela lui laissait une étrange sensation. La veille, elle lui avait laissé une impression glaciale, bien qu'il n'ait pas été particulièrement cassant.

_Je suppose que je vais devoir m'habituer à ça aussi_, pensa-t-elle.

Mais ce matin, alors qu'elle l'écoutait raconter les péripéties de leurs amis, sa voix lui avait paru légèrement différente. Elle appréciait entendre cette voix-la, tellement qu'elle aurait pu l'écouter durant des heures. Ce n'était peut être que le fruit de son imagination, mais elle tenait à y croire.

Surgissant d'un coin de sa tête, sa conscience lui rappela la décision qu'elle avait prise cinq ans auparavant. Cela eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Yuzu refoula toutes ses pensées au fond de son cœur, dans une pièce qu'elle ferma à clef.

Ayant fini sa tache, et n'ayant plus rien d'autre à faire d'urgent, elle revint à l'intérieur et s'assit sur le canapé du salon. Elle s'aperçut quelques instants après que le noble avait quitté la cuisine pour venir dans le salon, lui-aussi. Il observait l'extérieur, l'épaule appuyée sur le cadre de la fenêtre. Sentant que, si elle ne s'occupait pas, elle allait l'observer, la lycéenne attrapa le journal sur la table et se cacha derrière. Pourtant, malgré ses efforts, c'est à peine si elle fut capable de déchiffrer le titre en gras et elle dut lire quatre fois la première phrase -pourtant simple !- avant d'en comprendre le sens. Ses yeux chocolats dérivaient pour regarder par dessus le papier et à chaque fois elle s'arrêtait au dernier moment, reprenant conscience de sa volonté. Du moins, la volonté de sa tête.

Exaspérée, la jeune femme finit par reposer le journal en poussant un soupir qui manquait clairement de discrétion. Byakuya tourna la tête vers elle, impassible -pour changer-. Elle se raidit et s'obstina à fixer l'écran noir de la télé. Là où le jeune Byakuya aurait haussé les sourcils avec un sourire moqueur, celui-là eut un imperceptible soulèvement de sourcils.

Se sentant obligée de dire quelque chose, elle lui demanda pourquoi il était resté et pas sorti, comme les autres.

**-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un reste pour t'expliquer où était les autres**, dit-il.

_Ça sonne comme une fatalité_, songea-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume.

**-Et**, poursuivit-il, **je n'ai nullement envie de me balader aujourd'hui.**

Elle ne répondit pas et croisa les bras.

**-Yuzu.**

L'intéressée consentit enfin à délaisser la télé pour tourner la tête vers lui, frémissant en rencontrant son regard.

**-As-tu parlé avec ta famille de ce que tu penses des Shinigamis et des Hollows ?**

Elle le fixa quelques instants avant de détourner les yeux.

**-Oui je l'ai fait. Peu de temps après que vous soyez partis.**

Il retourna à sa contemplation du jardin, pour bien vite la regarder de nouveau quand elle ajouta :

**-Je suis surprise que tu te rappelles de ça.**

**-Ce n'est pas parce que mon caractère et mon apparence étaient différents que ce n'était pas moi.**

Devant son obstination à garder le silence, le Shinigami se tourna entièrement vers elle, s'adossant au mur.

**-Et ce n'est pas non plus pour ça que tout ce que je t'ai dit était un tissu de mensonge.**

**-Qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre ?**

**-Rien de plus que ce que je viens de dire. A savoir que tout ce que je t'avais dit était vrai et s'applique toujours.**

**-Vraiment tout ?**

**-Vraiment tout.**

La jeune Kurosaki ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**-Mais c'est vraiment dur de se dire que tu es la même personne**, lança-t-elle en plongeant une nouvelle fois son regard dans le sien.

Il haussa les épaules.

Tout deux restèrent là, les yeux dans les yeux, sans bouger, pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Le cadenas que la jeune femme avait mis dans son cœur lâcha à nouveau. Même si sa voix était à présent bien plus grave, elle avait encore une certaine douceur, semblable à celle d'avant. Il était aussi plus grand, plus imposant, avec une aura et une attitude qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur la noblesse de son rang. Mais ses cheveux d'un noir de jais qui lui atteignaient les épaules encadraient toujours un visage aux traits fins. Bien que plus vieux et plus mature, il était évident qu'il s'agissait de la même personne que l'adolescent qui habitait chez elle il y a cinq ans. Ses yeux acier aux teintes violettes étaient plus graves, elle pouvait y déceler de la tristesse, dont elle connaissait la raison.

Cette fois, la lycéenne ne rougit pas et ne détourna pas les yeux. Elle l'observa pour s'en imprégner de tout son être. Irrémédiablement, son regard se posa sur ses lèvres, faisant resurgir le souvenir de cette soirée qui avait tout chamboulé dans sa tête et son cœur, et, par dessus tout, faisant resurgir le souvenir de ce baiser, à la fois l'une des plus grandes sources de bonheur et de tristesse de sa vie.

A sa grande surprise, alors qu'elle croyait être parvenue à tout oublier, elle se souvint. Elle se souvint de toutes ses sensations qu'elle avait ressenties : la douceur de ses lèvres, leur tiédeur, les battements affolés de son cœur qui semblait sur le point d'exploser, la chaleur qui l'avait envahi, l'étrange et agréable sensation qui avait grandi en elle, comme si des centaines de papillon avait envahit l'intérieur de son corps.

Et avec ce souvenir si chéri et si haï revint la question, la malheureuse question, la torturante question. Sa composition n'avait rien de très compliqué -il ne s'agissait que d'un mot après tout- mais la réponse...

Yuzu sentit qu'il fallait qu'elle la pose cette question, qu'elle la pose maintenant, sinon elle n'en aurait plus le courage. Oh ce n'était pas dire ce simple mot qui faisait défaillir sa volonté. Non, c'était que le dire tout seul n'avait tout bonnement aucun sens. Il fallait le replacer dans son contexte et cela, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Sauf là, maintenant, tout de suite, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Qui sait, cette occasion -tout les deux, seul à seul- ne se représenterait peut être pas, et même si elle en avait de nouveau la possibilité plus tard, elle doutait d'y parvenir. Mais cette fois, sa décision était prise : elle allait le faire.

**-Byakuya-san...** commença-t-elle.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, les faisant tourner rapidement la tête et un voix féminine s'exclama joyeusement « C'est nous ! ».

Rangiku entra, suivit de Rukia. Toutes deux portaient à leurs coudes des poches décorées par les noms des magasins d'où elles provenaient.

**-Les autres ne sont pas encore rentrés ?** s'étonna le lieutenant de la 13ème Division. **Il est pourtant onze heures et demie passé... !**

**-Tu vas voir, l'appel de la nourriture va vite les faire revenir**, assura la Shinigami à forte poitrine.

Elle reporta son attention sur les deux seuls qui étaient restés -pas volontairement pour l'une-.

**-On a interrompu quelques choses ?** demanda-t-elle en s'avisant qu'ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre.

**-Non, absolument rien**, répondit la jeune humaine un peu hébété par l'afflux de souvenirs et de sentiments qui avait déferlé en elle.

Ses esprits complètement retrouvés, elle s'aperçut que sa chance venait de lui filer entre les doigts.

Comme l'avait prédit le lieutenant de la 10ème Division, il suffit que la jeune Kurosaki se mette à préparer le repas quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard pour que la joyeuse bande revienne.

Ichigo et Renji -les plus affamés- avaient apparemment réussi à évacuer leur mauvaise humeur en se tapant dessus, Toshiro -le plus désespéré- jura de ne plus jamais laisser Karin le traîner ou que ce soit, celle-ci -la plus contente d'elle- promit de remettre ça à la première occasion, Shuuhei -le plus amusé- assura que voir le jeune capitaine et la sportive passer du temps ensemble était un spectacle dont il ne se lasserait jamais, Rangiku -la plus folle- était très contente de sa matinée shopping et se trouvait être entièrement d'accord avec son homologue de la 9ème -il n'est pas prouvé que ce soit pour les mêmes raisons-, quant à Rukia -la plus calme- elle était juste contente de ses achats. Bien sûr, Byakuya -le plus impassible- et Yuzu -la plus gênée, quoi qu'elle n'en laissa rien paraître- n'avaient strictement rien à raconter, ce qui n'empêcha pas la Shinigami à forte poitrine de vouloir leur tirer les vers du nez.

**-Rangiku-san**, fit Yuzu, **je ne vois pas ce que tu voudrais qu'on te raconte.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ce matin pardi !** s'exclama l'autre.

**-Principalement**, répondit-t-elle, **j'ai rangé la vaisselle et étendu le linge.**

**-Et secondairement ?** demanda le lieutenant de la 10ème avec un air suspicieux et très intéressé.

**-Secondairement ?** répéta la lycéenne sur le ton le plus neutre du monde. **J'ai fait les lits, nettoyé le frigo et la salle de bain, sans oublier les toilettes. Rien de bien passionnant tu vois.**

**-Et vous capitaine Kuchiki ?** s'enquit Rangiku en brandissant son dernier espoir.

**-J'ai lu.**

Devant l'air déçu qui se peignit sur son visage, les autres -du moins certains- ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner. Les films qu'elle s'était faits venaient de tomber à l'eau.

Le repas se déroula joyeusement, comme à chaque fois, et l'après-midi débuta. Après les événements du début de journée, tous choisirent de rester à la maison. C'est ainsi que Karin, Ichigo, Renji et Shuuhei se lancèrent dans une partie acharnée de Super Smash Bros Brawl. Ils firent tourner les manettes pour faire jouer Rukia et Rangiku, le garçon manqué réussissant à faire jouer une fois Toshiro.

Tandis que les joueurs s'usaient les cordes vocales sous le regard amusé de Yuzu, les yeux de Byakuya se posèrent sur le poignet droit de celle-ci. Il lui sembla apercevoir une sorte de lacet noir qui lui servait de bracelet. Cependant sa manche retomba et dissimula l'objet de sa curiosité -si s'en était-. La jeune femme ne s'était aperçue de rien et il en profita pour la regarder encore un peu, jusqu'au changement de manette suivant, à la fin du combat.

Le lendemain - « Nous allons commettre le crime parfait : je vais voler ton cœur et tu voleras le mien. - _Inconnu _» était le proverbe du jour-, lors du repas de midi, alors que la jeune Kurosaki avait opté pour un débardeur, il le vit à nouveau. Ce n'était pas un lacet, c'était plus... soyeux. En fait, il avait parfaitement compris de quoi il s'agissait.

Ce ne fut que plus tard dans la journée, alors que tous discutaient, assis à table, que la jeune humaine se rendit compte que son bracelet avait attiré l'attention du capitaine de la 6ème Division. Elle s'empressa de le dissimuler en posant sa main dessus, ce qui parut être un geste naturel pour tout le monde, sauf pour Byakuya qui devina ses pensées sans aucune difficulté : _Et merde..._

Cependant, chose qui n'échappa nullement au Shinigami, elle caressa son bracelet avec son pouce durant tout le reste de la conversation.

Deux jours passèrent sans que rien de particulier ne survienne. Fueko avait envoyé « Parfois, ton cœur a besoin de plus de temps pour accepter ce que ton esprit sait déjà. - _Inconnu_ » et « Si cet amour existe seulement dans mes rêves, ne me réveille pas. - _Inconnu _» à son amie les Shinigamis attendaient un signe de leur cible qui ne se manifestait toujours pas. Le capitaine de la 10ème Division soupçonnait son lieutenant d'avoir oublié la véritable raison de leur présence à Karakura. Yuzu et Byakuya ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls tous les deux depuis le matin mouvementé du départ d'Isshin et la jeune femme se demandait comment elle allait faire pour rassembler assez de courage pour réussir à poser sa question. Le noble, quant à lui, avait noté qu'elle ne quittait jamais son fameux bracelet.

Ainsi vint une autre journée qui, au premier abord, semblait comme les autres. Le proverbe, cette fois, était « L'amour : le plus puissant processus cérébral du monde qui génère à la fois une joie et une détresse immenses. - _Helen Fisher_ ». En début d'après-midi, Byakuya alla se balader. Les autres Shinigamis savaient que c'était sa façon de chercher des signes de la présence de leur cible.

En fin d'après-midi, Yuzu sortit à son tour. Fueko et Rei n'étaient pas disponibles mais cela ne la gênait pas pour autant, elle aimait aussi marcher seule. Elle erra donc dans les rues, jetant des coup d'œil aux vitrines et s'amusant à observer les passants. Le soleil commençait à peine à décliner, une légère brise jouait avec ses cheveux.

Au détour d'une rue, elle aperçut une silhouette familière. Sans vraiment faire attention, la lycéenne s'arrêta et l'observa alors qu'il marchait les mains dans les poches de son jean. Comme pour souligner son physique parfait, il portait un t-shirt blanc dont les amples manches arrivaient à mi-bras et qui comportait un col extrêmement large découvrant une grande partie des épaules ainsi que le haut de son buste. Le capitaine de la 6ème Division semblait imperméable au monde extérieur, elle devina qu'il analysait les différents reiatsus des environs. Tandis qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle, la jeune femme nota qu'il était suivi par bon nombre de regards, féminins pour l'essentiel.

Il arriva devant elle et s'arrêta, se contentant de la regarder. Il avait parfaitement senti qu'elle était là, et ce depuis un bon moment. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux sur sa nuque.

**-Toujours aucun signe de lui j'imagine**, dit-elle en sentant une certaine gêne l'envahir.

Il secoua légèrement la tête en signe de dénégation.

**-Je peux ?** demanda-t-elle timidement en indiquant la rue dans le sens où il était.

Elle comprit à son lent clignement des yeux et son presque imperceptible hochement de tête que la réponse était affirmative.

Ils se mirent à marcher côte à côte silencieusement, Yuzu ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards en coin et de remarquer l'attention que les passantes accordaient au Shinigami.

**-Tu as gardé le ruban que je t'ai donné**, dit-il tout à coup.

Elle attarda son regard sur le ruban noir qu'elle portait à son poignet.

**-Tu l'as beaucoup regardé ces derniers jours**, fit-elle remarquer.

-**Sans doute parce que tu le portais tout le temps. Tu ne le quittes jamais.**

**-Non.**

**-Mais tu ne l'utilises pas alors que tes cheveux sont assez longs maintenant.**

Elle se tendit. Effectivement, elles les avaient laissés pousser jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le bas de ses omoplates.

**-C'est parce que je n'ai vraiment pas la technique pour les attacher avec**, affirma-t-elle avec un air pourtant peu rassuré.

Heureusement pour la jeune femme, Byakuya choisit de ne rien répondre, bien qu'il ait pertinemment compris qu'elle venait de lui sortir un énorme mensonge. Au fond d'elle-même, la jeune humaine savait qu'il n'était pas dupe mais puisqu'il n'insistait pas, elle s'en tint à cette version.

Elle caressa le soyeux ruban noir du bout des doigts. Comment lui dire que si elle avait choisi de ne pas l'utiliser c'était pour l'oublier. Cependant elle n'avait pu se résoudre à s'en séparer et éprouvait le besoin de l'avoir sur elle. Ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure méthode pour suivre ce qu'elle pensait être sa volonté mais, à l'instar du message sur son portable, elle était incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Ils rentrèrent en discutant d'un sujet totalement différent.

Il apparut que Shuuhei et Yuzu s'entendait vraiment bien et devinrent vite amis. Une semaine après l'arrivée du groupe de Shinigami à Karakura, tout deux se retrouvèrent dans la rue à attendre les autres. Et comme ils commençaient vraiment à mettre du temps, le lieutenant de la 9ème Division en profita pour demander quelque chose qui l'intriguait vraiment.

**-Yuzu-san, est-ce que tu sors avec le capitaine Kuchiki ?**

Elle manqua de tomber, se rattrapa à un muret et se tourna vers lui, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

**-N-Non ! P-Pas du tout !** bégaya-t-elle.

**-Il y a cinq ans alors ?**

**-M-Mais non ! Pourquoi tu demandes ça tout à coup ?**

**-Vous êtes proche tous les deux non ?**

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?**

**-Heu... Comment dire...**

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, visiblement gêné.

**-Ben... En fait, il y a cinq ans, à la soirée d'Urahara-san...**

La jeune Kurosaki sentit son cœur accélérer brusquement.

**-Je vous ai vu... vous embrasser.**

**-Tu... Tu l'as vraiment vu ?** demanda-t-elle avec espoir, ce que sa conscience lui reprocha sans plus tarder.

**-Oui, je me suis même pincé et frotter les yeux plusieurs fois. Mais ça m'a semblé parfaitement réel, quoi qu'étonnant -et encore c'est un euphémisme-.**

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

**-Je suis pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi tu es soulagée... **lança-t-il.

**-Je sais que cinq ans c'est rien du tout pour des Shinigamis**, expliqua-t-elle avec un brin de timidité, **mais pour moi c'était vraiment long et... Enfin, avec le temps, j'ai fini par ne plus vraiment savoir ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l'était pas. Surtout que vous êtes partis avant que je puisse lui en parler...**

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants avant d'ajouter :

**-Et puis quand tu vois la personne, t'as sérieusement des doutes quand même.**

**-C'est pas faux**, fit Shuuhei en riant, **mais maintenant on a la preuve que ce n'est pas impossible.**

Il l'observa alors qu'elle tentait d'apaiser la rougeur de ses joues.

**-Tu l'aimes ?** s'enquit-il presque à mi-voix.

**-J'en sais rien**, lâcha-t-elle après une hésitation.** A ce moment-là oui. Pendant toute cette période où je ne l'ai pas vu je me suis persuadée que non... et maintenant je ne sais plus.**

**-Le capitaine Kuchiki qui embrasse quelqu'un, tu devines bien que j'ai été tout de suite très intrigué**, fit-il avec un sourire mi-malicieux mi-apaisant, **alors depuis qu'on est revenus je vous ai bien observé tous les deux.**

La lycéenne haussa les sourcils.

**-Et... ?** demanda-t-elle hésitante.

**-Et si on compare le capitaine Kuchiki normalement et le capitaine Kuchiki avec toi, il y a une certaine différence. Enfin elle n'est pas à la portée du premier venu mais je pourrais jurer qu'il y a quelque chose chez lui qui change quand il est avec toi. Après, je suis loin d'être proche de lui, il faudrait demander leur avis à Rukia et Renji, mais je doute que tu en ais très envie, je me trompe ?**

Il lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

**-Je préférerais autant que ça reste entre toi et moi**, marmotta-t-elle.

Elle sourit.

**-Mais merci, ça me rassure un peu.**

Soudain, ils entendirent Rangiku qui les appelait. Ils tournèrent la tête et virent les autres qui arrivaient depuis le tournant de la rue. Profitant du fait qu'ils étaient encore hors de portée d'oreille, la jeune humaine se tourna vers son ami.

**-Shuuhei-kun, tu me promets que tu ne diras rien ?**

**-Promis, je serais muet comme une tombe.**

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et reprocha -sans grande conviction ma foi- à Rangiku d'être en retard. Toshiro grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles que Karin traduisit comme une accusation adressée à la Shinigami à forte poitrine. Elle aurait insisté pour rentrer dans une boutique.

**-Vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés en nous attendant ?** s'enquit Rukia.

**-Non, pas du tout**, affirma Shuuhei avec un air malicieux destiné à Yuzu.

**-Shuuhei-kun !** protesta celle-ci en sentant ses joues rosir.

**-Mais j'ai rien dit !**

Ichigo eut alors un air très très soupçonneux, à la limite de l'effrayant.

**-Et on peut savoir ce que vous avez fait, exactement ?** demanda-t-il.

**-Juste discuter**, répondit Yuzu en se demandant comment elle allait se sortir de cette situation.

**-Et de quoi, on peut le savoir ?**

**-Attention Ichigo est passé en mode grand frère poule**, chuchota Renji -mais tout le monde l'entendit quand même-.

**-Je l'embêtais pour l'histoire de la cuisine**, dit le lieutenant de la 9ème. **Tu sais, quand Rangiku et toi avait absolument tenu à lui trouver un petit copain imaginaire.**

**-Eeeeeeet ?** le pressa le rouquin.

**-Et je lui ai dit qu'il pourra se foutre de ma gueule quand il se sera trouvé une copine**, soupira sa sœur.** Fin de la discussion, vous êtes arrivés juste après.**

Le Shinigami remplaçant leur lança un regard pas convaincu, les faisant arquer un sourcil avec un air blasé.

**-Ichi-ni**, intervint Karin, **tu vois vraiment le mal partout.**

**-Bon on y va ?** s'exclama joyeusement Rangiku.

**-Elle perd jamais la forme celle-là**, soupira le lieutenant de la 6ème.

**-Jamais, c'est Rangiku-san après tout**, dit son homologue de la 13ème.

Ils se remirent en route. Byakuya n'avait pas décroché un mot, comme à son habitude.

« L'une des plus grandes douleurs est d'aimer une personne que tu ne peux pas avoir. - _Inconnu_ »

« Il est difficile de dire adieu lorsqu'on veut rester, compliqué de rire lorsqu'on veut pleurer, mais le plus terrible est de devoir oublier lorsqu'on veut aimer. - _Inconnu_ »

Deux journées passèrent à nouveau, durant lesquelles Yuzu subit une vraie lutte intérieure. Chaque fois qu'elle regardait le capitaine de la 6ème Division -car elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher-, sa conscience lui criait que c'était un Shinigami, un capitaine, un noble et, par dessus le marché, le chef de l'une des Quatre Grandes Familles de la Soul Society.

Mais rien n'y fit, son cœur s'accélérait toujours quand il lui parlait, ses joues rosissaient toujours quand il la regardait.

Ensuite vint le jour où un Shinigami fut de passage pour quelques heures afin de transmettre des informations recueillies par la 12ème Division. Ce matin-là le message de Fueko avait été « Si tu veux passer à autre chose, tu dois d'abord comprendre pourquoi tu ressentais ces émotions et pourquoi maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de les ressentir. - _Mitch Albom_ », agaçant sa destinataire qui se promit de se venger la prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait.

Pendant que les deux capitaines lisaient le rapport constitué de plusieurs dizaines de pages, le Shinigami en profita pour observer avec attention la famille Kurosaki -qui avait acquis une certaine renommée à la Soul Society-. Il nota que Shuuhei et Yuzu passaient beaucoup de temps à discuter ensemble. Néanmoins il ne remarqua pas -et heureusement pour elle- que la jeune femme lançait très fréquemment des regards en direction du capitaine de la 6ème. Cela, seul le principal concerné s'en aperçut.

Le Shinigami repartit le soir même, cependant il ne tarda pas à refaire parler de lui.

Le lendemain matin, Rukia repartit à la Soul Society sous le signe de Victor Hugo avec « On passe la moitié de sa vie à attendre ceux qu'on aimera et l'autre moitié à quitter ceux qu'on aime. » pour donner un rapport à son capitaine, rapport sur lequel elle travaillait depuis leur arrivée à Karakura. Et il se trouve qu'en même temps elle apprit une chose qui la laissa mi-pantoise mi-amusée. Elle la rapporta à ses amis le soir même, quant elle revint. Ayant au préalable demandé à Renji de se tenir près à maintenir Ichigo sur sa chaise, le lieutenant de la 13ème Division se lança et expliqua qu'il y avait une rumeur qui traînait dans le Sereitei comme quoi Shuuhei sortirait avec Yuzu. Les deux concernés manquèrent de tomber de leur chaise et le lieutenant de la 6ème dut rattraper le rouquin au vol.

**-Ben alors ?** fit Rangiku avec un air malicieux et très intéressé. **On nous fait des cachotteries ?**

**-Hisagi !** gronda le Shinigami remplaçant.

**-C'est faux !** répliqua celui-ci. **Je proteste, c'est une rumeur mensongère !**

**-On est amis, rien de plus !** renchérit Yuzu.

**-Rangiku-san**, dit Karin, **tu es sûre que tu ne connaissais pas ce Shinigami ? Parce que je sens comme une facilité partagée à se faire des films...**

**-Ouai, j'confirme...** fit Toshiro pour lui même sur un ton grognon.

**-Absolument pas !** se défendit la Shinigami à forte poitrine. **Il y a une différence fondamentale entre lui et moi !**

**-On peut savoir laquelle ?** demanda le garçon manqué.

**-Tout ce que je dis n'est que la réalité pure et simple !**

**-T'es sûre de toi là Matsumoto ?** soupira son capitaine, blasé.

**-Mais tout à fait, que je sois foudroyée si ce que je vous ai toujours affirmé est faux !**

**-Ouai ben maintenant vas dehors, je tiens pas à me faire électrocuter.**

**-Mais heu ! Capitaine !** se plaignit-elle.

**-J'ai comme l'impression qu'on s'éloigne du sujet de départ**, fit remarquer Renji qui retenait toujours Ichigo -quoi que celui-ci se soit un peu calmé-.

**-Absolument !** s'exclama le rouquin. **Je préconise qu'on revienne au début !**

**-Ouh la !** se moqua Rukia. **Quand Ichigo utilise des mots soutenus c'est que tout va mal !**

**-Quoi ?!** protesta celui-ci.

**-Pas besoin d'y passer des heures**, intervint Yuzu. **La rumeur qu'il a lancé est fausse et absolument infondée, fin de l'histoire.**

**-Un peu maigre comme argumentation**, grommela son frère.

**-Oni-chan, Rukia-san est ton amie, non ?**

**-Oui bien sûr, et alors ?**

**-Alors, vous parlez beaucoup tout les deux ?**

**-Oui, plutôt, on est amis, mais...**

**-Mais**, l'interrompit-elle, **ce n'est pas pour autant que vous sortez ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Ben non, on est juste amis, mais...**

**-Donc tu vois bien qu'il n'y a strictement rien de différent pour Shuuhei-kun et moi, et donc que cette rumeur est fausse. Ça va mieux comme argumentation ?**

Alors que le Shinigami remplaçant restait bouche bée sans trouver rien à redire, les autres eurent des sourires amusés -sauf deux personnes, on se demande lesquelles-.

**-Ichi-ni**, railla Karin, **je crois bien qu'elle t'as démonté là.**

**-Bon alors grand frère poule**, lança le lieutenant de la 6ème, **c'est quoi ton verdict ?**

**-C'est bon, j'ai compris**, ronchonna Ichigo, **y a rien entre vous...**

Shuuhei et Yuzu eurent des soupirs de soulagement. Cette dernière regarda discrètement Byakuya : il ne trahissait aucune émotion, ce qui n'étonna pas vraiment la jeune femme, quoi qu'elle aurait bien voulu savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

« Lorsque la mer représentait ma tristesse, tu m'as appris à nager. - _Inconnu_ »

Yuzu se baladait dans des rues délaissées de Karakura, par un bel après-midi d'été. Ses amies n'étaient pas disponibles ce jour-là non plus. Il régnait une chaleur étouffante mais le vent commençait à se lever, apaisant la morsure de la température. La brise faisait onduler les pans de sa jupe, jouait avec ses mèches brunes presque châtains et entraînait le bruissement des arbres.

C'était un vieux quartier composé de maisons basses construites en pierre rouge. La route était faite de pavés, longeait le canal et se trouvait être bordée d'arbres. La jeune Kurosaki aimait venir s'y promener. Cette fois-ci tout était calme ; elle supposa que la majorité des habitants devaient être partis en vacances.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la lycéenne s'amusait à poser les pieds seulement sur les pavés sans jamais en sortir quand elle sentit la quiétude du lieu s'évanouir. Elle redressa brusquement la tête et fixa la rue déserte derrière elle. _Pas encore ! s_ongea la jeune humaine en sentant la peur grandir en elle.

Fuir était impossible, il n'y avait personne aux alentours susceptible d'être plus appétissant qu'elle. Elle maudit son reiatsu trop élevé pour passer inaperçu aux yeux des Hollows mais trop faible pour lui permettre de les affronter. Elle tenta de se rassurer : avec la présence de leur cible en ville, les Shinigamis avaient une surveillance plus étroite que d'habitude. Elle aurait donc moins de temps à attendre pour que quelqu'un vienne la sortir de ce guêpier, comparé aux autres fois. Enfin ça, c'était dans le cas où le Hollow n'était pas très futé, comme ses prédécesseurs.

La jeune femme serra les poings et plissa les yeux pour scruter la rue. Elle avisa alors les contours de la bête. _Il ne bouge pas, c'est déjà ça_, pensa-t-elle.

En effet, elle ne pouvait distinguer les contours des êtres spirituels seulement quand ceux-ci restaient immobiles.

Soudain, elle ne les vit plus. Elle recula prestement et ferma les yeux en quête d'un bruit qui pourrait traduire sa position. Il lui sembla entendre un lointain grondement sourd, probablement le martèlement de ses pattes sur les pavés, mais ce n'était pas suffisamment clair pour qu'elle puisse en tirer quoi que ce soit. Abattue par son impuissance, elle courut derrière l'arbre le plus proche, n'y resta que quelques secondes et se réfugia derrière le suivant. Le premier fut littéralement coupé en deux, ce qui laissait présager que le Hollow possédait une ou plusieurs lames sur son corps, à la manière de certains insectes.

Sentant que cet arbre allait très prochainement subir le même sort que son congénère, Yuzu commença à courir. Elle avait à peine fait trois pas que le monstre la plaqua au sol à l'aide de sa queue et approcha ses antérieurs tranchants comme des lames de rasoir. Elle tenta de résister mais la différence de force était démesurée. Écrasée contre le sol, les pavés lui rentraient dans le ventre et dans la joue. Ce Hollow était bien plus rapide que les autres. Heureusement pour elle, il semblait vouloir prendre son temps pour l'achever, ce qui la laissait espérer qu'un Shinigami, Karin, Uryuu, Chad ou bien Orihime arrive avant qu'elle ne se fasse décapiter.

_Bon, c'est quand ils veulent_, se dit-elle en tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui parcourait son bras coincé sous elle.

Tout à coup, elle sentit la pression disparaître. La jeune femme dégagea son membre ankylosé, se mit à genoux et se retourna. Comme à chaque fois, elle entendit les lointains hurlements du monstre. Elle s'éloigna par précaution mais se rassit bien vite face à la plainte de son corps endolori. Deux profondes rainures s'inscrivirent dans la route, s'en suivit d'une plainte de fureur puis ce fut le silence. La jeune Kurosaki devina que le combat était fini. Elle scruta les alentours et ne vit personne, elle supposa donc que son/sa sauveur/euse était un Shinigami. Tout comme elle avait senti le Hollow, elle sentit le Shinigami s'approcher d'elle. Il était juste devant elle.

Soudain, elle vit Byakuya arriver en courant. Il était bizarre cependant : il était bien plus expressif.

**-Yuzu-sama !** lança-t-il.

**-Byakuya-san ?** répondit-elle en se demandant si elle ne s'était pas cognée la tête.

**-Heu non, je suis son Soul Candy, celui qui garde son gigai. Kuchiki-dono est juste devant vous en fait...**

La jeune humaine se remit debout et observa ce qui pour elle était le vide. Quelques instants plus tard elle avisa les contours du vrai Byakuya, qui -bien qu'elle ne puisse pas le savoir- la regardait avec attention. Elle bredouilla des remerciements et baissa les yeux. Le Soul Candy s'approcha.

**-Kuchiki-dono demande si vous allez bien**, dit-il visiblement gêné de servir d'intermédiaire.

**-Je n'ai rien.**

Elle marqua une pause.

**-Grâce à toi**, murmura-t-elle.

Yuzu sentit alors quelque chose de glacé lui soulever le menton, la forçant à regarder le capitaine de la 6ème Division, bien qu'elle ne vit que du vide. Elle se souvint qu'à chaque fois qu'elle touchait un être spirituel -ou inversement-, la sensation était glacée.

Le contact cessa, cependant elle n'abaissa pas son regard, le plongeant sans le savoir dans les iris invisibles du Shinigami.

**-Il dit que vous avez un don pour vous attirez des ennuis**, transmit le Soul Candy.

**-C'est de famille**, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Instinctivement, la jeune femme leva sa main et la posa sur la joue du noble. Elle sentit le froid caractéristique des êtres spirituels contre sa paume et soudain celui-ci enveloppa sa main : il avait posé la sienne par dessus. Son cœur battant de plus en plus fort, elle souleva son autre main et perçut les doigts glacés du Shinigami auxquels elle entremêla les siens.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Le Soul Candy ne savait pas où se mettre. Il finit par restituer le gigai à son propriétaire, sans que celui ne bouge pour autant. Il apparut alors aux yeux de la jeune humaine, qui s'aperçut qu'ils étaient vraiment proches. Son rythme cardiaque était si élevé qu'elle se demanda s'il pouvait l'entendre.

Brusquement, elle retira ses mains, les croisa derrière son dos et recula en direction de la ruelle derrière elle.

**-Cette fois, c'est moi qui m'éloigne**, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Elle lui tourna le dos et resta immobile le temps de dire à mi-voix :

**-Tu ne devrais pas laisser mon esprit s'imaginer des choses.**

Sur-ce elle se mit à courir et disparut au coin d'une maison. Elle ne savait pas s'il l'avait entendu, elle s'en fichait.

Le jour suivant, marqué par « Aimer est le verbe le plus difficile à conjuguer son passé n'est pas simple, son présent est toujours imparfait et le futur, toujours inconditionnel. - _Inconnu _», fut celui de la découverte du repaire de la cible.

Le matin même, les Shinigamis avaient ressenti un puissant reiatsu émaner d'un vieil immeuble abandonné en bordure de la ville. Laissant à la maison les jumelles, ils s'y étaient rendus, prêts à se battre. Le bâtiment semblait vide mais le reiatsu était toujours présent. Il pénétrèrent dans le vieux hall désert et Ichigo se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'escalier. Rukia le rappela.

**-Quoi ?** dit-il en se retournant.

**-Tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça ! C'est peut-être un piège !**

**-C'est forcément un piège**, lâcha Toshiro. **C'est bien trop calme.**

**-On s'en fout**, répliqua le rouquin. **Au moins on le trouvera plus vite !**

Sur ce il commença à gravir les marches. Ses amis soupirèrent et le suivirent, sur leurs gardes.

Arrivés sur le premier palier, ils s'aperçurent que toutes les portes étaient ouvertes ou entrouvertes. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Ils s'assurèrent que toutes les pièces étaient vides avant de s'approcher des marches qui menaient au deuxième.

**-C'est trop facile**, fit le Shinigami remplaçant.

**-Normal, on t'a dit que c'était un piège**, répliqua Renji.

-**Ah oui c'est vrai.**

**-C'est fou**, lança Rangiku, **on a cherché pendant plus d'une semaine une quelconque trace de son reiatsu sans jamais rien trouver et maintenant voilà qu'il ne se cache plus.**

**-Puisque qu'on vous a dit que c'était un piège**, insista le lieutenant de la 6ème.

**-Ça j'ai bien compris**, répondit son homologue de la 10ème, **je voulais dire : s'il nous attire ici c'est qu'il s'y est préparé non ?**

**-Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes Matsumoto ?** demanda son capitaine. **On n'a pas vraiment le choix.**

**-Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne me dit rien qu'y vaille.**

**-Même si on décidait de faire demi-tour**, intervint Shuuhei, **je doute qu'ils nous laissent repartir.**

**-Bon on peut monter maintenant ?** s'enquit Ichigo, impatient.

Il s'engagea dans l'escalier et les autres le suivirent, la main sur la garde de leur zanpakuto.

Ce fut le même scénario pour les trois étages suivants. Cependant, alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le palier du cinquième étage ils entendirent une puissante détonation et Ichigo recula de plusieurs mètres, Zangetsu brandi au-dessus de lui pour parer le sabre de son adversaire.

**-Ichigo !** s'exclama Rukia.

Un mouvement dans l'ombre derrière l'ennemi attira leur attention. Trois autres personnes en sortirent et se campèrent devant eux. Il y eut un tintement derrière le groupe et, tournant la tête, ils en avisèrent trois autres, perchés sur la rampe. Tous les regardaient avec des sourires sournois.

**-Vous en avez mis du temps avant de vous montrer !** lança Renji avec un sourire sadique.

**-Des Shinigamis hein...** dit le capitaine de la 10ème.

En effet, leurs adversaires n'étaient autre que des Shinigamis renégats. L'un d'entre eux, de petite taille et enrobé, pointa Byakuya et Shuuhei avec surprise.

**-Hé mais je vous reconnais vous deux ! C'est vous les deux qu'on a fait rajeunir !**

**-Que TU as fait rajeunir**, corrigea l'un de ses alliés, une femme. **T'es tellement con que t'as appuyé sur le bouton de libération du gaz alors qu'ils ne représentaient aucune menace pour nous.**

**-Ouai**, approuva un autre, **et du coup on a eu le Gotei 13 sur le dos alors qu'ils n'en auraient rien sût si t'avais pas été aussi con.**

**-Je vous emmerde !** répliqua le premier.

**-On vous dérange peut être**, railla Rukia.

Un homme s'avança.

**-Nous servons Takuya-sama et sa cause, vous ne passerez pas ! Ce jour sera celui du début de la fin pour le Gotei 13 !**

**-Je crois qu'il leur manque une case à ceux-là**, fit Rangiku.

**-Et quelle est cette cause ?** demanda Byakuya.

**-Anéantir le Sereitei pourri et en reconstruire un plus pur !**

**-Quelle originalité**, dit Ichigo, blasé, qui était toujours en train de maintenir à distance l'arme de son adversaire avec l'aide de Zangetsu.

**-Plus pur ?** répéta Renji, blasé lui aussi. **Quelle blague.**

**-Vous pouvez rire !** reprit le Shinigami renégat. **Mais dans quelques temps vous ferez moins les malins ! Et Takuya-sama sera le maître de la Soul Society !**

**-Généralement c'est là que les méchants perdent les pédales et partent dans un grand fou rire diabolique**, fit remarquer Shuuhei.

**-Vous savez on a entendu ce refrain un bon paquet de fois**, dit le lieutenant de la 10ème en observant négligemment ses ongles.

Soudain, les ennemis fondirent sur eux. Ichigo traversa la fenêtre Renji passa à travers le mur -y laissant un grand trou- l'ennemi du lieutenant de la 9ème brisa le sol, le faisant tomber à l'étage inférieur Byakuya se retrouva à combattre au rez-de-chaussée Toshiro préféra se battre à l'extérieur en empruntant le trou laissé par le lieutenant de la 6ème Rangiku affronta la femme renégate dans la cage d'escalier quant à Rukia, elle fut la seule qui demeura sur place.

Les sbires de Takuya -la cible- les retinrent une bonne heure. Étrangement, ils ne semblaient pas être sérieux et se contentaient d'éviter en renvoyant de faibles attaques. Ichigo fut le seul du groupe à passer au Bankai, les autres préférant jouer la carte de la prudence car leurs ennemis n'étaient pas sérieux. L'exaspération du rouquin était à son paroxysme : le combat traînait et il détestait ça. Finalement il réussit à mettre son adversaire hors combat grâce à un Getsuga Tensho bien placé. Cependant, au moment où il se précipitait vers le haut de l'immeuble où ils avaient senti le reiatsu de la cible, les subordonnés de Takuya laissèrent tomber leur combat et disparurent, sans qu'ils puissent les suivre. Ils se regroupèrent et, nageant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, fouillèrent le bâtiment de fond en comble, mais aucune trace des renégats et de leur chef.

Finalement, ils décidèrent de retourner à la maison Kurosaki où ils firent un point.

**-Décidément j'y comprends rien**, râla Rangiku. **Pourquoi se sont-ils enfuis alors que ce sont eux qui nous ont attiré là ?**

**-Je ne sais pas pour les vôtres**, dit Shuuhei, **mais j'ai eu l'impression que mon adversaire ne se battait pas vraiment. Il se contentait juste d'esquiver et de parer...**

**-C'était pareil pour tout le monde j'ai l'impression**, résuma Rukia en voyant les expressions des autres.

**-Personnellement**, intervint Ichigo, **j'ai dégommé le mien.**

**-Mais quel bourrin celui-là...** soupira Renji.

**-C'est toi qui dit ça Renji**, se moqua son amie d'enfance.

**-Ben écoutez**, répliqua le rouquin, **il se battait pas à fond, du coup il a pas eu la force nécessaire pour bloquer mon Getsuga Tensho et donc il s'est fait rétamé. J'y peux rien moi, il avait qu'à être sérieux !**

**-Non, je ne comprend toujours pas**, ronchonna le lieutenant de la 10ème pour elle-même.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles tout le monde fit travailler ses méninges.

Toshiro finit par se tourner vers Byakuya.

**-Kuchiki**, lança-t-il, **tu penses à la même chose que moi ?**

**-Une diversion.**

**-Ouai, c'est ce que je me disais.**

**-Comment ça une diversion ?** s'étonnèrent les autres.

**-Leur but n'était pas de nous vaincre**, expliqua le capitaine de la 6ème Division, **mais de nous retenir le temps que quelqu'un -le chef, Takuya, ou d'autres- accomplisse leur véritable objectif. Le problème est que nous ne savons pas quel est ce véritable objectif.**

**-Il doit coïncider avec leur volonté de détruire le Seireitei**, réfléchit le capitaine de la 10ème Division.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Ce fut Karin qui alla ouvrir. Sur le seuil, se tenait un Shinigami à l'air affolé.

**-Je cherche le capitaine Kuchiki**, dit-il.

Elle le conduit jusqu'au salon où ils étaient tous réunis, dans leur gigai. Tous observèrent le nouveau venu avec attention.

**-Le... **commença-t-il. **Le Seireitei a été attaqué.**

Les Shinigamis se redressèrent, alarmés.

**-Quoi ?!** s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

**-Le Seireitei a été attaqué**, répéta-t-il. **Par des Hollows. Ce n'était pas des Arrancars mais ils étaient vraiment nombreux et sont arrivés par surprise, ça a causé beaucoup de dégâts.**

**-Mais enfin**, s'étonna Rukia, **comment est-ce possible que des Hollows puissent attaquer la Soul Society, par surprise en plus ? La 12ème Division est capable de détecter les gargantas pourtant !**

**-Sauf que...** répondit le Shinigami d'un air mal assuré, **ils ne sont pas arrivés par un garganta... C'était un senkaimon...**

Ils en restèrent pantois.

**-Un senkaimon ?** répéta Toshiro. **Mais ça voudrait dire que quelqu'un qui appartient encore au Gotei 13 leur aurait ouvert et les auraient attirés dans la Soul Society. Il y aurait donc un traître...**

**-Heu...** fit le Shinigami de plus en plus mal à l'aise, **ce n'était pas par n'importe quel senkaimon...**

**-Comment ça « pas par n'importe quel senkaimon » ?** demanda Renji.

**-Quand les Hollows ont été repoussés**, expliqua-t-il en évitant leur regard, **il y a évidemment eu une enquête et apparemment la preuve a été apportée que le senkaimon utilisé était... le senkaimon privé de la famille Kuchiki.**

Il dirigea timidement son regard en direction de Byakuya qui n'avait pas esquissé un seul mouvement. Les autres se regardèrent sans comprendre.

**-Quoi... ?** fit Rukia visiblement choquée.

Le Shinigami ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il garda le silence.

**-Mais**, protesta-t-elle, **ça voudrait dire que... !**

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se tourna vers son frère.

**-Qu'il y a un traître dans la famille Kuchiki**, termina celui-ci.

Il y eut un silence pesant.

Le capitaine de la 6ème Division ferma les yeux et soupira, se leva et quitta son gigai.

**-Je retourne à la Soul Society**, déclara-t-il.

**-Mais, capitaine...** commença à protester son lieutenant.

**-Renji**, l'interrompit le noble, **s'il y a un traître, en tant que chef de la famille Kuchiki je me dois de le trouver. Et c'est sûrement ce que souhaite le capitaine-commandant.**

Il se tourna vers le Shinigami envoyé pour les prévenir, qui acquiesça.

**-Dans ce cas**, intervint Rukia, **je devrais venir aussi.**

**-Non, tu restes ici.**

**-Mais...**

**-Ils vont avoir besoin de toi pour retrouver et arrêter ces parjures.**

Elle se tut et fixa son frère dans les yeux.

**-Je ferais au plus vite**, leur dit-il. **Capitaine Hitsugaya...**

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Byakuya sortit de la maison, accompagné par le Shinigami messager. Tout les autres les suivirent, mêmes les jumelles. Karin avait raconté à sa sœur les grandes lignes de la conversation avec le Shinigami puisqu'elle ne pouvait ni le voir ni l'entendre. Elle fixa donc ce qui pour elle n'était que du vide pendant que le messager ouvrait un senkaimon.

Au moment où le capitaine de la 6ème Division franchit les portes du passage, il se retourna et regarda une dernière fois la jeune femme. Le portail se referma, le noble se mit en route. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Les gens ne te diront pas toujours ce qu'ils ressentent réellement pour toi, mais leurs actions parleront toujours plus fort que leurs paroles. - _Inconnu_ »

Byakuya, debout et impassible -comme toujours-, observa le portrait de sa défunte femme pendant de longues minutes. Il était arrivé dans le Seireitei la veille et avait tout de suite vu les différents chantiers de réparation. Il s'était empressé de rejoindre la maison familiale et avait longuement discuté avec son grand-père, Kuchiki Ginrei. Celui-ci lui avait assuré la fiabilité d'une dizaine de membres de la famille. Une dizaine, c'était bien peu en comparaison de toutes les personnes portant le nom Kuchiki. Si la branche principale ne comportait plus que trois membres -Ginrei, Byakuya et Rukia, et encore cette dernière n'était pas reconnue par tout le monde-, les branches secondaires comprenaient en tout plusieurs dizaines de personnes, toutes vivants dans l'immense domaine familial. Et cela faisait de nombreuses personnes susceptibles d'être le traître recherché.

Arriva ensuite l'un des importants conseillers de la famille -qui servait très souvent de second-, mis hors de cause par le doyen de la branche principale. Il conseilla au capitaine de la 6ème Division d'aller prendre du repos pendant qu'il établissait une liste des personnes suspectes. Ensuite il lui proposa de remettre les interrogatoires au lendemain matin : après tout, faire venir les gens au beau milieu de la nuit jusqu'à la demeure de la branche principale -soit ici- pour une affaire de trahison ne les inciterait probablement pas à coopérer. Le Shinigami avait donc consenti à prendre son mal en patience, utilisant ce temps de repos pour rassembler tout ce qu'il savait.

Byakuya sentit la présence de son grand-père derrière lui, mais il resta immobile.

**-Je suppose que je ne t'apprends rien**, lui dit Ginrei, **mais tu devras prendre des précautions pour les interroger. Un bon nombre de ceux qui sont venus possèdent une certaine influence lors des prises de décision. Si tu les froisses, ils seront contre toi, et tu sais bien que la succession serait fort compliquée si elle devait se faire en ce moment.**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas grand-père**, répondit-il, **il ne sera pas question de succession avant un bon moment, et je n'ai nullement l'intention de les courroucer. **

Le vieil homme n'ajouta rien et se contenta d'observer lui aussi le portrait d'Hisana, se demandant si son petit-fils guérirait un jour de cette triste blessure.

Le conseiller arriva et annonça que le capitaine de la 6ème Division pourrait interroger les personnes présentes lorsqu'il le souhaiterait. Byakuya sortit de la pièce et se rendit à l'entrée de la demeure, où se trouvait rassemblée une vingtaine de membres de la famille Kuchiki, les suspects ayant le plus de pouvoir. Il échangeait quelques mots avec le conseiller quand, soudain, il y eut un léger tumulte dans le groupe.

**-Byakuya-dono !** appela une voix féminine.

L'intéressé se tourna et vit une jeune femme qui se frayait un chemin dans la petite foule d'où s'éleva des protestations. La jeune femme parvint à s'en extirper et se dirigea vers le Shinigami mais elle fut arrêtée par deux hommes chargés de la sécurité du chef de famille -bien que cela soit plutôt inutile au regard de la puissance de celui-ci-.

**-Byakuya-dono !** répéta-t-elle. **Je vous en supplie accordez-moi un peu de votre temps ! J'ai des informations sur la personne que vous cherchez !**

Il fit signe aux deux garde de la lâcher, ce qu'ils firent.

**-Suivez-moi**, dit-il à la jeune femme. **Katashi !**

**-Oui Byakuya-dono ?** demanda le conseiller.

**-Faites-les donc entrer. Je serais dans la cour intérieure.**

Sur ce, il traversa un certain nombre de salles, la jeune femme sur ces talons, et, comme annoncé, se rendit à la cour intérieure. La visiteuse n'en perdit pas une miette : elle observa tout avec curiosité et une très grande attention. Une fois arrivés, Byakuya se tourna vers elle.

**-A présent vous avez toute mon attention**, annonça-t-il.

La jeune femme resserra son châle autour de ses épaules. Il était tôt, l'air était encore frais.

**-Je m'appelle Yuri**, commença-t-elle en gardant son regard fixé sur le sol, **j'appartiens à l'une des branches secondaires de la famille Kuchiki.**

**-Yuri**, dit-il,** vous pouvez lever les yeux.**

Elle hésita puis s'exécuta, rencontrant son regard acier.

**-Vous cherchez la personne qui a ouvert le senkaimon privé pour faire entrer des Hollows**, continua-t-elle, **et je sais de qui il s'agit ainsi que son but.**

Elle se tut quelques instants et il ne la pressa pas.

**-Cet homme**, reprit la jeune femme, **s'est allié à un certain Takuya, un Shinigami qui a trahi le Gotei 13 et qui souhaite l'anéantir pour en reconstruire un nouveau. La personne dont je vous parle souhaite prendre la tête de la famille Kuchiki, ce qui sera le cas si Takuya atteint son objectif. **

**-Comment savez-vous cela ?**

**-Je connais cet homme depuis l'enfance**, expliqua-t-elle tandis que la tristesse se reflétait dans ses yeux. **Je savais qu'il préparait quelque chose alors je l'ai espionné.**

Le capitaine de la 6ème Division garda le silence quelques secondes.

**-Qui est cet homme ? **demanda-t-il finalement.

**-Je ne peux vous le dire**, dit Yuri en détournant les yeux.

**-Et pour quelle raison ?**

**-Parce que j'ai choisi de ne pas dire son nom, même si je dois être punie pour cela.**

**-Après ce que vous m'avez dit, je ne vois pas en quoi garder son nom secret vous est utile.**

**-Comme je vous l'ai dit, je le connais depuis mon enfance. Ne pas vous dire son nom est symbolique, si je le fais je devrais vivre toute ma vie avec l'idée que je l'aurais trahi.**

_Elle l'aime_, comprit-il.

**-Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avertir de ses intentions ?** demanda Byakuya.

**-Parce que je pense qu'il se trompe et je souhaite vraiment que vous l'arrêtiez. Je préfère ne pas considérer ça comme une trahison mais quelque chose que je fais pour l'aider à se rendre compte que ce qu'il fait est mal. Je sais bien que ça doit vous paraître vide de sens mais c'est comme ça que je le ressens.**

**-Lorsque je l'arrêterais, je serai dans l'obligation de l'exécuter.**

La jeune femme attendit un peu avant de répondre.

**-Je le sais. C'est pourquoi j'aurai une requête à vous faire.**

**-Laquelle ?**

**-Quand vous l'aurez arrêté, je souhaiterai lui parler avant son exécution. Cependant je sais que pour plus de sécurité vous comptez le tuer dès que l'occasion vous en sera donnée...**

**-Si je comprends bien**, résuma-t-il, **vous me demandez de le capturer vivant et d'attendre avant de l'exécuter. Je dois néanmoins vous prévenir que je compte procéder à sa mise à mort dans le monde des humains, prendre un senkaimon serait dangereux si jamais il a d'autres complices. Ce qui ajouterai à votre requête le fait que je vienne vous cherchez.**

**-C'est exact.**

**-Et pourquoi accepterais-je ?**

**-Parce que**, répondit-elle après une hésitation, **je ne vous ai pas encore tout dit. Il reste une partie de son objectif que je ne vous ai pas encore dévoilée.**

Elle était tendue et crispait ses doigts sur ses bras qu'elle avait croisés. Ce n'était pas étonnant : qui serait à l'aise après avoir fait un chantage au chef de sa noble famille, qui plus est lorsqu'il est aussi l'un des capitaines du Gotei 13 ? Elle savait bien qu'il pourrait choisir de l'ignorer et qu'il parviendrait quand même à attraper le traître, cependant elle savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait prendre de risque. Si jamais l'information était capitale ? C'était quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

Byakuya leva les yeux et contempla le ciel pendant qu'il prenait sa décision. Laisser le traître sous la surveillance de Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Shuuhei, Rangiku et Toshiro était sûr, surtout s'il était bien amoché -ce qui serait sûrement le cas après un combat-. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il décide s'il accordait cette faveur à Yuri. Il posa les yeux sur la jeune femme qui fixait le vide. Elle allait devoir vivre plusieurs siècles jusqu'à plusieurs millénaires avec l'idée qu'elle avait contribué à l'arrestation et à l'exécution de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Comparé à ça, lui laisser la chance de parler au traître avant sa mise à mort semblait bien dérisoire, cependant cela soulagerait sûrement un peu sa peine.

Le Shinigami soupira. Son insensibilité avait bien diminué depuis quelques années (NDA : ça alors, on se demande pourquoi...).

**-C'est d'accord**, dit-il enfin.

Elle eut l'air surprise. Sans doute ne s'attendait-elle pas à ce qu'il accepte si facilement. Lui même s'en étonnait d'ailleurs.

**-Je sais qu'après avoir laissé entrer les Hollows il est parti pour Karakura afin de retrouver Takuya**, avoua-t-elle.

Voilà qui était bon à savoir, ils pourraient faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Le capitaine de la 6ème Division commença à s'éloigner.

**-Byakuya-dono !** s'exclama la jeune femme. **Il y a une dernière chose que vous devez savoir ! C'est peut être la plus importante !**

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

**-Pour lui, peu importe que le plan de Takuya réussisse ou échoue, il compte prendre la tête de la famille Kuchiki dans tous les cas. Et pour ça... il compte vous tuer.**

Byakuya arqua presque imperceptiblement un sourcil.

**-Comme tout le monde, il sait que vous n'avez pas d'enfants**, continua-t-elle, **et il sait aussi que le seul moyen pour Rukia-dono d'hériter de votre titre est que vous le lui léguiez dans votre testament -et encore il n'est pas sûr qu'elle en hériterait même avec-, ce que, d'après ce qui se dit, vous n'avez pas encore fait. Si vous mourriez maintenant cela causerait un sacré remue-ménage et il doit sûrement avoir un plan pour prendre la tête de la famille dans la confusion. Cependant il n'est pas bête au point de vous attaquer de front. Il souhaite vous attirer dans un piège et, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il compte se servir d'un appât. Quelqu'un qui compte pour vous et que vous viendriez chercher s'il l'enlevait.**

**-Je vois**, dit-il pensivement.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence.

**-Byakuya-dono**, reprit Yuri, **ne le sous-estimez pas. Ce n'est pas génie ni un très grand combattant mais il est toujours très bien renseigné.**

**-Je ne l'oublierai pas.**

Il la remercia et la reconduisit jusqu'à la porte. Avant qu'elle ne parte il lui assura qu'il viendrait la chercher dès qu'il aurait capturé le traître. Ensuite le Shinigami alla voir Katashi pour lui demander de reconduire tous les autres membres de la famille qui était venu. Le conseiller s'inquiéta des réactions que cela causerait mais le capitaine de la 6ème Division lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper maintenant. Il alla ensuite mettre Ginrei au courant de ce qu'il avait appris. Évidemment il ne lui mentionna pas le marché qu'il avait passé avec la jeune femme. Le vieil homme n'eut pas l'air rassuré par ces nouvelles, après tout c'était exactement la situation qu'il redoutait. Dès que leur conversation fut fini, Byakuya alla mettre sa tenue de Shinigami -qu'il avait quittée puisqu'il s'agissait d'une affaire familiale- et se rendit au senkaimon du Seireitei -celui de sa famille ayant été immobilisé suite à l'attaque-.

Alors qu'il marchait en direction du monde réel, il réfléchit à tout ce qu'il savait. Le traître comptait enlever une personne qui lui était chère. Naturellement, il avait dû faire de Rukia sa cible. Mais la jeune femme était loin d'être sans défense. Pourtant il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. « Il est toujours très bien renseigné », cela indiquait-il une surveillance ? Si on partait du principe que le traître les observait depuis un bon moment... Peut être même préparait-il son plan depuis plusieurs années. Dans ce cas...

Byakuya s'arrêta brusquement. Il avait compris comment le parjure comptait s'y prendre pour le tuer.

Midi approchait quand la porte d'entrée de la maison des Kurosaki s'ouvrit. Rukia s'étonna du peu de temps que cela avait pris à son frère pour revenir. Ichigo indiqua au capitaine de la 6ème Division que son gigai se trouvait sur son lit. L'ayant récupéré, Byakuya s'assit avec les autres et leur raconta ce qu'il avait appris, cependant il n'évoqua pas tout.

**-Si je résume**, soupira Renji à la fin, **on a un membre de la famille Kuchiki qui a des envies de grandeurs et qui, quoi qu'il arrive a son allié, tentera de vous tuer dans tous les cas, sûrement à l'aide d'un piège. Et en ce moment, ce type a rejoint son allié Takuya.**

**-Bravo Renji**, railla le rouquin, **tu as tout compris c'est un miracle !**

**-Répète ça enfoiré ?!**

**-Les gars... **désespéra Shuuhei.

Le lieutenant de la 13ème s'apprêtait à les frapper tout les deux quand elle fut interrompue par son frère.

**-Rukia**, dit-il, **il semblerait qu'il compte s'en prendre à des personnes proches de moi. Tu es sûrement en tête de liste alors reste sur tes gardes.**

**-Très bien**, répondit-elle. **Qu'il vienne, il verra à qui il a à faire.**

Sur ce, elle flanqua deux coups de poings magistraux aux deux qui se disputaient, ce qui eut pour effet de les calmer instantanément.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent à table, bien plus tard, Ichigo et Renji se massaient toujours le crâne en rouspétant.

Pendant le repas, Yuzu observa Byakuya à la dérobée. Quelque chose avait changé chez lui, mais quoi ? Elle l'ignorait, et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

A ce moment là, ses yeux chocolats croisèrent les siens et, devant le regard glacial qu'il lui lança, elle détourna immédiatement la tête pour s'intéresser à la conversation de ses amis. Du moins en apparence, car intérieurement elle était déjà loin. La jeune femme avait l'impression que la température ambiante était passée en dessous de zéro et elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de se demander ce qui s'était passé lors de son absence.

Shuuhei, de son côté, avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le capitaine de la 6ème Division n'agissait plus comme avant avec la jeune Kurosaki. Peut être se faisait-il des idées, peut être que c'était trop tôt pour pouvoir affirmer une chose pareille, pourtant il avait vraiment l'impression que les sentiments qui semblaient animer son supérieur étaient passés d'un extrême à l'autre. Cependant il s'agissait de Byakuya, et il n'était pas aisé d'affirmer quoi que ce soit puisque ce Shinigami restait impassible en toutes circonstances -ou presque-.

_Justement_, songea le lieutenant de la 9ème, _s'il n'y a plus rien entre eux, pourquoi avoir un tel regard ?_ Il pouvait tout aussi bien redevenir aussi neutre et impénétrable que d'habitude, cela arriverait au même résultat, surtout que les Shinigamis n'allaient pas rester à Karakura indéfiniment.

Décidément, Shuuhei était perplexe.

Bien plus tard dans la journée, Byakuya et Yuzu se retrouvèrent seuls dans le jardin, au grand dam de la jeune humaine qui ne savait plus du tout comment se comporter. Le silence qui régnait entre eux était tellement pesant que, bien vite, elle ne le supporta plus.

**-Rukia-san**, commença-t-elle soudainement, **elle va être attaquée, n'est-ce pas ?**

Il prit bien son temps avant de répondre.

**-Probablement**, dit-il, **cependant elle a été adoptée, donc elle ne représente pas un obstacle pour lui. La seule chose qui le poussera à s'en prendre à elle c'est qu'elle ferait un très bon appât pour que je tombe dans son piège.**

**-Donc elle est en danger.**

**-Rukia est une adversaire redoutable, surtout quand elle est sur ses gardes, ce qui est le cas. Il ne parviendra pas à l'enlever, ou du moins cela s'avérera bien plus compliqué que ce qu'il pense.**

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants.

**-Il ne risque pas de s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre que Rukia ? Je veux dire, il doit bien savoir qu'elle est lieutenant et que ce n'est pas le genre de personne qui se laissera faire sans rien dire.**

**-Peut être bien, mais qui voudrais-tu qu'il enlève ? Le but est de m'attirer dans un piège pour me tuer. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me précipiter sans réfléchir, même lorsque j'ignore qu'il s'agit d'un piège, et même s'il s'agit de Rukia.**

**-Si tu es sûr de toi tant mieux**, répondit-elle après une légère hésitation.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence.

**-Réjouis-toi**, ajouta Byakuya en la regardant avec froideur, **tu ne risques absolument rien pour une fois.**

Yuzu sentit l'énervement commencer à monter au fond d'elle.

**-Qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre ?** demanda-t-elle agacée. **Que je suis tout sauf proche de toi, et que jamais l'idée ne traversera l'esprit de ce type ?**

**-Exactement.**

L'énervement devint colère et celle-ci se mit à bouillonner.

**-Ah ouai ? **répliqua-t-elle. **Ben alors je me dois de te faire remarquer que tes actes et tes paroles sont complètement différents !**

**-Puisque tu as l'air de tenir à en parler**, dit-il sur un ton cassant qui aurait pu provoquer une nouvelle ère glacière, **alors je vais t'expliquer une chose très importante sur mes actes.**

**-Quoi donc ?**

Elle serra les poings le plus fort possible, malgré la douleur que lui infligeaient ses ongles en se plantant dans sa peau.

**-C'est vrai**, soupira-t-il avec agacement, **il y a cinq ans, à la soirée d'Urahara Kisuke, je t'ai embrassée. Et il y a deux semaines, je t'ai sauvé du Hollow et je t'ai embrassée.**

Devant son regard glacial, la lycéenne préféra garder le silence.

**-Et je regrette**, ajouta-t-il d'un ton péremptoire.

Elle eut alors l'impression que son cœur se brisait et tombait en morceaux. Le Shinigami sortit du jardin et disparut au coin de la rue, tandis qu'elle préféra rentrer. Elle monta directement dans sa chambre et se laissa choir sur son lit, à plat ventre. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son coussin, ne trouvant même pas le courage de pleurer.

Minuit approchait à grands pas, pourtant personne n'était couché. Toshiro était assis dans le canapé, coincé entre Rangiku accompagnée de sa volumineuse poitrine et Karin qui conversaient toutes deux de manière très animée, lorsque, soudain, il se redressa.

**-Vous avez senti ?** demanda-t-il.

**-Senti quoi ?** s'enquit le garçon manqué.

Les Shinigamis se raidirent.

**-C'est le même reiatsu que la dernière fois**, fit remarquer Shuuhei.

**-Ce doit être Takuya !** s'exclama Renji.

**-Il y en a d'autres**, dit Rukia, **probablement les renégats de la dernière fois.**

**-Vous croyez que c'est un piège ?** lança Rangiku.

**-Non**, répondit son capitaine. **Il paraît probable que ce soit leur plan qui se mette en marche. Pour eux, c'est l'occasion ou jamais d'attaquer le Sereitei tant que le Gotei 13 est affaibli par l'attaque des Hollows. Cependant ils doivent s'attendre a être attaqués.**

**-Parfait !** déclara Ichigo. **On va les exploser !**

Il se leva d'un bond et appliqua son insigne de Shinigami contre son torse. Il ne perdit pas une minute et se dirigea vers la porte.

**-Mais Ichigo attends deux secondes bon sang !** protesta Rukia.

Trop tard, il était déjà sorti. Les autres sortirent de leur gigais et se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Byakuya n'adressa même pas un regard à Yuzu quand il passa devant elle pour sortir. Toshiro, qui était le dernier, leur recommanda de ne pas les attendre et de ne pas s'inquiéter avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Le Shinigami remplaçant se précipita en Shunpo jusqu'au vieil immeuble en bordure de la ville. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre les autres et monta jusqu'au dernier étage où il ouvrit en grand l'unique porte, Zangetsu serré fermement dans sa main. Leurs ennemis s'y trouvaient. Ils l'observèrent avec une légère surprise, sans doute ne s'attendaient-ils pas à ce qu'il débarque si rapidement, et seul qui plus est. Parmi eux, il n'y en avait qu'un que le rouquin ne connaissait pas. Il planta son regard dans le sien.

**-C'est toi Takuya ?** demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'agressivité.

**-C'est bien moi**, répondit le parjure avec un sourire malfaisant. **Je suppose que tu es le célèbre Shinigami remplaçant, Kurosaki Ichigo.**

**-La seule chose à savoir c'est que je vais t'exploser.**

**-Vraiment ?**

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre car ses amis arrivèrent au même moment. Rangiku se planta en face de son adversaire de la dernière fois, une femme avec un air imbu d'elle-même peint sur le visage.

**-Te voilà sale pimbêche !** s'exclama le lieutenant de la 10ème.

**-Tu vas souffrir sale... ! Sale... Raaaaah putain mais t'es rousse ou t'es blonde !? Ça m'emmerde ! En fait... Tout m'emmerde chez toi ! Je vais te raser la tête, ça réglera le problème !**

**-Quoi ?! Je vais pas te laisser faire !**

Elles se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre en criant de nombreux noms d'oiseaux.

_Irrécupérables_, pensèrent toutes les personnes présentes.

Cependant cela avait sonné le début de l'affrontement, et dans la minute qui suivit chacun attaqua son ancien adversaire, sauf Ichigo qui lança sans attendre un Gestuga Tensho sur Takuya, faisant au passage s'écrouler le plafond et une bonne partie du plancher.

Les combats durèrent plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Les renégats étaient enfin devenus sérieux, et tout ceux qui possédaient un Bankai se retrouvèrent dans l'obligation de l'utiliser. Le rouquin finit même par revêtir son masque de Hollow, ce qui changea totalement le cours de son combat en lui donnant un net avantage.

Au même moment, une ombre sautait de toit en toit. Elle sauta soudainement dans une ruelle, où d'autres attendaient. L'ombre s'agenouilla devant ce qui semblait être un homme.

**-Chojiro-sama**, dit-elle, _**ça**_** a commencé.**

**-Parfait**, répondit l'autre en décroisant ses bras.

Au prix d'un ultime effort, Ichigo, blessé au flanc et à la tempe, envoya un dernier Getsuga Tensho qui fit mouche. Takuya s'écroula et lâcha son zanpakuto qui se fissura. Le rouquin parvint à marcher jusqu'à lui.

**-C'est fini**, annonça-t-il au parjure.

**-Non**, répliqua l'autre dans un souffle, _**il**_** est encore en vie. **_**Il**_** poursuivra mon œuvre et ce sera bientôt la fin du Gotei 13.**

**-Je sais pas de qui tu parles, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser qui que se soit détruire la Soul Society.**

Takuya sembla vouloir répondre mais il toussa violemment, du sang apparut à la commissure de ses lèvres et il succomba à ses blessures. Le Shinigami remplaçant se pencha tant bien que mal en s'appuyant sur Tensa Zangetsu et ferma les yeux vitreux du parjure.

Ses amis se regroupèrent autour de lui. Tous avaient gagné, mais ils n'étaient pas en très bon état -sauf les deux capitaines qui n'avaient que des égratignures-.

**-Voilà une bonne chose de faite**, lâcha Renji, **mais je crois qu'on est bon pour appeler Inoue-san.**

**-On va pas la réveiller à une heure du matin quand même**, protesta Rukia.

**-La connaissant**, répliqua Ichigo, **elle nous en voudra plus de ne pas l'avoir réveillée que de l'avoir fait.**

**-Je change totalement de sujet**, les coupa Shuuhei, **mais je trouve que cette affaire a été plutôt vite expédiée.**

**-Tant mieux non ?** demanda le rouquin.

**-Oui mais y a quand même un truc qui me chiffonne... Pas vous ?**

**-C'est vrai que c'était un peu facile**, réfléchit Toshiro.

**-Alors c'est quoi qui ne va pas ?** s'enquit Rangiku.

Byakuya leva les yeux et observa les quelques étoiles visibles entre les nuages. Quelque chose n'allait décidément pas, il le sentait depuis qu'il était entré dans cette pièce où les attendaient les renégats. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui le travaillait. La désagréable impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important le tenaillait. Un mauvais pressentiment se faisait sentir.

**-Bon**, soupira Ichigo, **on rentre puis on appelle Inoue et après on réfléchit.**

**-T'es pas du genre méfiant toi**, fit le lieutenant de la 6ème.

**-T'as une autre idée peut être ?**

Renji se tut : il n'en avait pas. Personne n'en avait en fait. Ils suivirent donc l'idée du Shinigami remplaçant.

Alors qu'ils sautaient de toit en toit, Rangiku s'aperçut qu'ils passaient juste à côté de l'appartement d'Orihime. Elle proposa d'y aller directement puisqu'ils étaient là, plutôt que de la forcer à venir en pleine nuit jusqu'à la maison des Kurosaki. Le principe n'étant pas si bête, ils allèrent donc toquer à la porte de la jeune femme. Celle-ci mit un peu de temps à ouvrir -le temps de se réveiller, de se rendre compte que quelqu'un toquait à sa porte, se lever, allumer la lumière et ouvrir-. L'air endormi qui tirait ses traits laissa vite place à de la surprise.

**-Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, il y a un problème ?**

Tandis qu'ils entraient, elle avisa leurs blessures.

**-Mais vous êtes blessés !** s'exclama-t-elle.

Avant même qu'ils n'aient pu prononcer un mot, elle courut chercher ses barrettes et entreprit de les soigner tour à tour pendant que Rangiku lui expliquait les grandes lignes de ce qui s'était passé.

**-Vous avez eu raison de me réveiller**, affirma la guérisseuse sur un ton qui laissait imaginer ce qui se serait passé dans le cas contraire.

**-Ah ! Tu vois Rukia**, lança Ichigo,** j'avais raison.**

**-Oh ça va...**

Quand elle eut fini, la belle aux cheveux auburn se tourna vers le rouquin.

**-Comme d'habitude tu étais le plus mal en point Kurosaki-kun.**

**-Ah bon ?** fit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

**-Faut dire qu'il fait pas dans la dentelle**, lâcha Renji.

**-Tu peux parler toi**, répliqua l'autre.

**-T'as un problème ?!**

Rukia les frappa et ils se calmèrent.

Leur guérison avait pris plusieurs heures, si bien que lorsqu'ils quittèrent la guérisseuse l'aube approchait. Arrivés devant la maison des Kurosaki, ils s'immobilisèrent de stupeur : la porte était grande ouverte. Le Shinigami remplaçant s'engouffra sans hésiter dans la maison en appelant ses sœurs. Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Les autres entrèrent à leur tour. Il monta à l'étage et vérifia dans les chambres mais il n'y avait nulle trace des jumelles. Toshiro l'appela et il le rejoignit tandis que la peur commençait à l'envahir.

Le capitaine de la 10ème Division était dans la cuisine, penché au dessus de Karin qui gisait inconsciente sur le sol. Elle était de l'autre côté de la table, si bien qu'Ichigo ne l'avait pas vue en passant. Le jeune Shinigami posa deux doigts dans son cou et soupira de soulagement.

**-Elle est vivante**, annonça-t-il.

Le rouquin se détendit l'espace d'un instant mais se rembrunit aussitôt.

**-Personne n'a trouvé Yuzu ?** demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Les autres secouèrent la tête avec dénégation.

**-Je ne sens pas sa présence dans la maison**, déclara Rukia à mi-voix.

Son ami serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Sa mâchoire trembla.

**-On va la retrouver**, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

Byakuya, qui avait posé sa main gauche sur Senbonzakura, resserra les doigts autour de la garde. Son mauvais pressentiment s'était avéré fondé : Yuzu avait disparu. Mais pourquoi ? Était-ce une attaque, un enlèvement... ?

Un enlèvement...

Le capitaine de la 6ème Division laissa alors apparaître sur son visage de la surprise mélangée à de l'inquiétude. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris plus tôt !?

**-Il manquait quelqu'un**, dit-il.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

**-Quoi ? **

**-Il manquait quelqu'un**, répéta-t-il, **c'est pour ça que nous avions la sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas.**

**-Mais qui ?** demanda Rangiku.

**-Le traître.**

Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux.

**-Mais bien sûr... ! **fit Toshiro. **C'était évident...**

**-Je vois pas le rapport avec mes sœurs**, intervint Ichigo.

**-Pas avec tes sœurs**, corrigea Shuuhei qui avait compris ce qu'avait réalisé Byakuya, **Yuzu.**

**-Et c'est quoi le rapport avec Yuzu ?** demanda Renji qui était aussi paumé que le rouquin.

**-Quand on a appris que ce type cherchait à attirer le Capitaine Kuchiki dans un piège en prenant quelqu'un pour appât**, expliqua le lieutenant de la 9ème, **logiquement on a tous pensé à Rukia.**

**-Ben oui, c'était évident**, répliqua Rangiku.

**-Justement, ça l'était un peu trop, surtout qu'on sait tous que Rukia est lieutenant, donc loin d'être faible.**

Ils hochèrent la tête.

**-Alors il a cherché quelqu'un d'autre**, continua Shuuhei, **quelqu'un de bien plus facile à enlever, et dont le résultat serait le même.**

Il se tourna vers Byakuya.

**-Je me trompe capitaine Kuchiki ?**

**-Non**, répondit l'intéressé, **c'est exactement ça.**

**-Et pour l'enlever, quel meilleur moment que celui où on est tous occupés à se battre contre Takuya et ses subordonnés ? Surtout que, dans l'agitation, on ne risquait pas de remarquer qu'il n'était pas là.**

**-Donc**, résuma Rukia, **le traître a enlevé Yuzu pour en faire l'appât de son piège destiné à tuer Ni-sama ?**

**-C'est ça.**

**-Je veux même pas savoir pourquoi il l'a choisie elle**, grommela ichigo -qui en avait pourtant une petite idée-. **Raaaah putain je vais aller exploser ce connard !**

**-Reste calme**, lui intima sa meilleure amie.

**-Rester calme ?! Mais comment veux-tu que je reste calme alors qu'elle est en danger ?!**

**-Elle ne risque rien**, déclara Byakuya.

Le Shinigami remplaçant replaça son attention sur lui.

**-Du moins rien dans l'immédiat**, ajouta le capitaine de la 6ème Division.

**-C'est censé me rassurer ?**

**-Il l'a capturé pour servir d'appât, il a donc tout intérêt à ce qu'elle reste en vie. Il paraît plus logique qu'il la tuera après en avoir fini avec moi.**

Le rouquin sembla se détendre un peu.

**-Toshiro ?**

Ils sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête. Karin avait repris conscience et, encore un peu sonnée, observait le capitaine de la 10ème Division -qui avait un bras sous ses épaules- sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait.

Ichigo alla s'agenouiller près d'elle.

**-Karin, ça va ?** s'enquit-il, inquiet.

**-Juste un terrible mal de caboche, sinon ça va. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**-On t'a trouvée inconsciente dans la cuisine**, lui expliqua Toshiro, **et Yuzu a disparu.**

**-Yuzu a quoi ?!** s'exclama la jeune femme en se redressant brusquement.

Elle grimaça de douleur et posa sa main à l'arrière de son crâne en se laissant retomber en arrière. Heureusement le jeune Shinigami la tenait encore.

**-Le traître de chez les Kuchiki a enlevé Yuzu**, dit son frère.

**-Merde...** lâcha-t-elle.

**-Tu peux nous dire ce qui t'es arrivé ?**

Elle fronça les sourcils et grimaça une nouvelle fois.

**-On s'est couchées juste après que vous soyez partis. Je me suis réveillée environ une heure après, à cause d'un bruit en bas. Du coup je suis descendue pour voir, et au moment où je vérifiais dans la cuisine j'ai senti une terrible douleur à l'arrière de ma tête et après c'est le trou noir.**

**-Il t'a assommé**, conclut Toshiro, **lui ou ses complices s'il en a.**

Le garçon manqué hocha lentement la tête.

**-J'aurais du faire plus attention**, se reprocha-t-elle. **A cause de moi Yuzu a...**

**-Ce n'est pas ta faute Karin**, la coupa Ichigo. **Qui aurait pensé que ce type se serait servi de son allié comme diversion ? Et qui aurait pensé qu'il choisirait d'enlever Yuzu plutôt que Rukia ?**

Shuuhei observa discrètement Byakuya du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci s'était à nouveau dissimulé derrière son masque d'impassibilité, seulement le lieutenant de la 9ème avait eu le temps de voir son expression. Il se mit à réfléchir. Le noble et la jeune humaine avait toujours été proches, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne de la Soul Society. La froideur qu'il lui avait ensuite témoigné était surprenante. Donc quelque chose avait changé pendant son séjour là-bas. Il se remémora les paroles de son supérieur « […] il compte s'en prendre à des personnes proches de moi. ». Byakuya était loin d'être idiot, il avait dû soigneusement réfléchir aux personnes susceptibles d'être enlevées. Ils avaient conclu quelques minutes plus tôt que Rukia n'était pas une bonne cible car elle était forte. Shuuhei savait parfaitement bien que le capitaine de la 6ème Division et la lycéenne avait un lien fort. Et le traître devait lui aussi le savoir. Il était impossible que Byakuya n'ait pas envisagé un seul instant que Yuzu puisse être la cible.

_Son comportement avec elle a changé lorsqu'il est revenu... _songea le lieutenant de la 9ème. _Ce pourrait-il que... !_

Inconsciemment il haussa les sourcils de surprise. Tout se tenait ! Mais le problème restait le même : il fallait trouver un moyen de sortir la jeune Kurosaki des griffes du traître.

Chojiro Kuchiki n'était pas tout seul, Yuzu avait pu compter quatre subordonnés, tous dans des gigais. Elle s'était réveillée lorsque l'un d'entre eux avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche pour la réduire au silence et qu'il avait ensuite posé la lame de son zanpakuto sur son cou. Puis ils l'avaient ligotée, bâillonnée et mise sur l'épaule du plus costaud. Après ils s'étaient empressés de quitter la maison et avaient sauté de toit en toit. Arrivés en bordure de la ville, ils avaient pénétré dans le petit bois avoisinant. Peu de temps après, ses ravisseurs l'avaient jetée sur le sol d'une clairière. Elle s'était tortillée et en soulevant la tête avait pu voir le traître -dans un gigai-, assis sur une sorte de trône, qui la regardait. La malfaisance pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

**-Alors c'est toi Kurosaki Yuzu ?** dit-il visiblement amusé.

Elle lâcha une insulte qui fut étouffée par son bâillon. Chojiro avait ri puis il s'était levé, l'avait forcée à se mettre debout en l'empoignant par les cheveux. Il l'avait traînée jusqu'à une seconde clairière plus petite, non loin de la première. Au centre de cette trouée se trouvait une grande cage d'acier qui pouvait facilement contenir plusieurs hommes adultes.

Le traître ouvrit la porte de ce cachot et l'y jeta sans ménagement. Ses mains liées ne lui permirent pas de se réceptionner et elle s'étala de tout son long, laissant échapper une grimace de douleur. L'un des subordonnés lui retira violemment son bâillon, défit les liens qui lui emprisonnaient les membres et ressortit en verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

**-Comme ça il viendra**, déclara Chojiro.

La jeune femme avait très bien compris de quoi il retournait.

**-Il ne viendra pas**, répliqua-t-elle en repensant à leur « charmante » conversation.

**-Tout le monde dit ça.**

_Il a pas tort en plus_, pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

**-Sauf que moi je le pense vraiment**, lâcha-t-elle à mi-voix.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'en alla, ne laissant qu'un seul de ses sbires pour la surveiller. Il faisait nuit noire. La jeune Kurosaki alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la cage. Elle remonta ses genoux au niveau de son visage et appuya son front dessus tandis qu'elle les entourait de ses bras.

Chez les Kurosaki, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil s'infiltraient par les fenêtres pour éclairer leurs visages inquiets, tout le monde réfléchissait à la suite des événements. Toshiro avait aidé Karin a s'asseoir sur une chaise. Bien qu'elle aille mieux -suffisamment pour placer un juron à la fin de chacune de ses phrases-, le capitaine de la 10ème Division gardait un œil sur elle. Il avait posé sa main sur le dossier de la chaise tout en réfléchissant.

**-J'y vais**, déclara Byakuya, **seul.**

Les autres le dévisagèrent comme s'il était fou.

**-Sûrement pas**, répliqua Ichigo.

**-Voyons capitaine c'est insensé !** protesta Renji.

-**Il a raison capitaine Kuchiki**, l'appuya Shuuhei, **c'est exactement ce que le traître souhaite.**

**-Seulement il ignore que nous connaissons son plan**, dit le capitaine de la 6ème Division.

**-Justement !** insista Rangiku. **Profitons-en pour établir une stratégie et allons-y tous.**

**-Ce traître fait parti de la famille Kuchiki**, répondit le noble en fronçant les sourcils, **c'est à moi de m'occuper de son cas. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.**

**-C'est ma sœur que cet enfoiré a enlevée**, intervint le rouquin, **alors c'est aussi mes affaires !**

**-Parfaitement !** renchérit Karin.

**-Toi, tu vas nulle part**, lui souffla Toshiro sur un ton menaçant.

**-C'est ma sœur !**

**-J'avais remarqué, seulement tu ne pourras rien faire si tu y vas.**

Elle baissa la tête. C'était frustrant mais il avait raison, elle ne serait d'aucune utilité. Rukia, qui n'avait toujours rien dit, inspira profondément, préparée à leur réaction.

**-Je pense**, commença-t-elle, **qu'il ne sert à rien d'y aller tous.**

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

**-Et pourquoi ça ?** demanda son ami d'enfance. **Il vaut mieux mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, non ?**

**-Si on y va tous, il est évident qu'on va se faire repérer. En plus si ça se passe mal, on sera tous là-bas du coup on ne pourra faire aucune contre-attaque.**

**-D'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait faire ?** s'enquit Shuuhei.

-**J'ai bien une idée, mais je sens qu'elle ne va pas plaire à tout le monde.**

**-Dis toujours**, soupira Ichigo.

Le lieutenant de la 13ème leur expliqua son plan. Comme annoncé, le plan ne plut qu'à deux personnes -les deux concernées en fait-, sans compter Karin qui ne ferait rien dans tous les cas. Cependant l'idée se tenait et personne n'en avait de meilleure. Rangiku se concentra alors très intensément et annonça qu'elle localisait le faible reiatsu de Yuzu dans un bois tout près de Karakura.

Au moment de partir, le Shinigami remplaçant se tourna vers Toshiro, condamné -comme d'autres- à rester à la maison pour servir de renfort en cas d'urgence.

**-Toshiro !** lança-t-il. **Je peux te demander une faveur ?**

**-C'est capitaine Hitsugaya pour toi**, le rabroua le jeune Shinigami, **mais dis toujours.**

**-Veille sur Karin et assure-toi qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise. J'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à elle aussi.**

L'intéressée retint une remarque.

**-Si ce n'est que ça**, soupira Toshiro.

Il eut un léger sourire.

**-C'était déjà mon intention de toute façon.**

Ichigo sourit et utilisa le Shunpo.

Le soleil était levé depuis quelques temps quand le bruit de la cage qui s'ouvrait lui fit lever la tête.

**-Byakuya-san !** s'exclama Yuzu en se relevant vivement.

L'un des traîtres à la solde de Chojiro fit rentrer le capitaine de la 6ème Division à l'intérieur et referma. _Je peux le voir... _réalisa la jeune humaine. _Il est dans un gigai ?_

Soudain elle repensa à leur dernier échange et elle détourna la tête. Elle devinait ce qu'elle allait voir se refléter dans ses yeux si elle les croisait : reproches, froideur.

**-Yuzu.**

A contre cœur elle accepta de croiser son regard. Cependant elle s'aperçut avec surprise qu'elle ne voyait rien de tout cela. Elle pouvait y lire une pointe d'inquiétude et la même chaleur qu'auparavant.

**-Tu n'as rien ?** demanda-t-il.

C'était à nouveau cette voix grave et rassurante qu'elle aimait entendre.

**-Non ça va**, répondit-elle. **Mais pourquoi es-tu venu ?! C'est exactement ce qu'il voulait !**

**-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.**

**-Tu es dans un gigai et tu n'as pas ton zanpakuto, comment est-ce que je pourrais ne pas m'inquiéter ?**

Il ne répondit pas, s'adossa au barreau en croisant les bras et regarda au dehors. S'en suivirent plusieurs minutes de silence qui semblèrent immensément longues à la jeune femme.

**-Je suis désolée**, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Byakuya tourna lentement la tête vers elle et lui demanda pourquoi elle s'excusait.

**-Je me suis fait capturée**, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix éteinte, **encore une fois je n'attire que des problèmes...**

**-Il t'a capturée parce qu'il me voulait moi**, dit-il avec une voix qui sonna avec douceur aux oreilles de la jeune humaine. **Il était persuadé qu'en t'enlevant, toi, je viendrais, parce que tu es importe à mes yeux.**

**-Ben il se trompe**, répliqua-t-elle avec raideur.

**-Pourquoi ? Je suis là non ?**

Surprise et déstabilisée, Yuzu baissa les yeux.

**-Ben...** répondit-elle, **je suis pas si importante que ça. Quelqu'un a dû t'obliger à venir, Oni-chan par exemple.**

Elle crut voir passer l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage.

**-Yuzu, je peux t'assurer que si tu n'étais pas importante, personne, pas même ton frère, n'aurait pu m'obliger à venir.**

Elle le contempla avec stupéfaction.

**-Mais...** commença-t-elle, **tu-tu avais dit que...**

**-Que je regrettais**, la coupa-t-il,** je m'en souviens. Mais il semblerait que j'ai omis une bonne partie de ma phrase, de façon à ce qu'il pense que tu n'étais pas la bonne personne à enlever. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça n'a pas servi. Il devait déjà savoir.**

_Savoir quoi ? _se demanda-t-elle intérieurement.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, deux des traîtres ouvrirent la cage. Le premier attrapa le capitaine de la 6ème Division et le second empoigna la lycéenne.

Ils furent amenés dans l'autre clairière, où Chojiro faisait les cent pas. Quand il les vit, il s'arrêta et son visage se fendit d'un large sourire triomphant. Un peu plus libre de ses mouvements que la dernière fois, la jeune femme observa les environs il y avait des ruines dans la trouée, de vieux blocs de béton abandonnés, haut de quelques mètres. Le traître se mit à parler, ramenant l'attention de la jeune Kurosaki sur lui.

**-Kuchiki Byakuya !** s'exclama le traître. **Enfin te voilà entre mes mains !**

L'intéressé garda le silence, se contentant de regarder Chojiro avec mépris.

-**Oh ? Serais-tu en colère ?** demanda celui-ci. **Enfin c'est normal. Je me demande ce qui t'énerve le plus...**

Il attrapa le menton de Yuzu entre son pouce et son index.

**-Le fait que je l'ai entraînée dans cette histoire ?**

Il la lâcha.

**-Ou le fait que j'ai envoyé des Hollows dans le Seireitei ? Ou peut être est-ce tout simplement le fait que je compte prendre la tête de notre belle famille ?**

Le parjure rit tout seul. Il caressa la joue de la jeune femme.

_Approche une nouvelle fois ta main de mon visage et je te jure que je te mords_, pensa-t-elle avec colère.

**-C'était vraiment inespéré tu sais ?** lança Chojiro à l'adresse de Byakuya. **Kidnapper Rukia n'aurait pas été une mince affaire, elle est lieutenant après tout. Seulement la chance m'a souri, il y a cinq ans. L'un des subordonnés de Takuya a, par accident, libéré un gaz rajeunissant sur le lieutenant de la 9ème Division et toi, alors que vous étiez en mission. Au premier abord cela nous a semblé être bien embêtant, après tout Takuya comptait s'en servir comme arme pour déstabiliser le Gotei 13 -bien que cela n'aurait pas beaucoup servit sur les plus vieux-. J'étais loin d'imaginer que cet incident me permettrait de te capturer bien plus facilement que prévu. Car, suite à ça, vous êtes allés dans le monde des humains, et là, tu t'es créé un second point faible. Cette fille.**

Son sourire malfaisant s'élargit.

**-Une aubaine n'est-ce pas ? **continua-t-il. **Surtout que, contrairement à cette chère Rukia, celle-ci est incapable de se défendre, encore moins contre les êtres spirituels. Je suis tout de même surpris...**

Il empoigna Yuzu par les cheveux et approcha son visage du sien. Elle le foudroya du regard.

**-Une simple humaine. Qui l'eut cru ? Le second point faible du noble Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine du Gotei 13 et chef de l'une des Quatre Grandes Familles, est une simple humaine sans défense. J'avoue être perplexe. Pourquoi elle ? Décidément c'est un mystère. Réflexion faite, je vais peut être la garder avec moi après t'avoir tué, histoire de découvrir ce qu'elle a de si spécial pour que tu t'intéresses à elle.**

Il la lâcha et revint vers le capitaine de la 6ème Division.

**-Je me suis toujours dit que ce n'était pas parce qu'on naissait dans une famille noble qu'on était noble pour autant. Après tout, une personne noble a de l'influence et du pouvoir. Mais dans la famille Kuchiki, le pouvoir n'appartient qu'à la branche principale et les quelques membres des branches secondaires qui font les lèches-bottes pour grappiller un peu d'autorité. Les autres ne sont bons qu'à suivre les ordres aveuglément et prétendre être fier de porter un nom dont ils ne voient pas l'utilité. Pour couronner le tout, seul les membres de la branche principale peuvent rejoindre le Gotei 13.**

Il marqua une petite pause et reprit.

**-Tout n'est pas entièrement noir, je le conçois. Après tout nous pouvons manger à notre faim, nous vêtir et vivre dans de solides et belles maisons, à l'abri des intempéries. Seulement, depuis mon enfance, j'ai toujours voulu pouvoir être fier de mon nom. Et j'ai vite compris que pour pouvoir être fier de le porter, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : devenir le chef de la famille. Et je n'ai pas hésité à le dire à qui voulait l'entendre, à le proclamer presque chaque jour. Et sais-tu quelle a été la réaction des gens ?**

La colère déforma son visage.

**-Ils ont ri ! Ils se sont moqués de moi et m'ont répondu que la tête de la famille allait très bientôt être prise par le plus jeune membre de la branche principale : toi, Kuchiki Byakuya ! A cela ils ont ajouté que ce futur chef était jeune et puissant, et que la branche principale n'allait pas changer avant très longtemps. Ils semblaient si fiers de pouvoir l'affirmer !**

Le traître sembla se détendre un peu.

**-Cette vision des choses a changé il y a un peu plus d'un demi-siècle, à la mort de ta femme. Tu n'avais pas de descendant, et on disait cette perte t'avait changé et que tu n'aurais plus jamais d'épouse. Bien sûr, certains, optimistes, affirmait que tu étais encore jeune et que l'espoir persistait. Mais pour moi ce fut comme une victoire ! Un grand pas en avant pour que je puisse accéder au titre que je désirais tant ! Arriva l'adoption de Rukia qui ne m'alarma pas : cette affaire avait causé de nombreux remous et elle n'a que très peu de chance d'hériter de quoi que ce soit à ta mort. Cependant je n'ai commencé à réfléchir très sérieusement à ce projet seulement il y a une demi-douzaine d'années. Ce fut le début de mon plan et tout reposait sur l'attente. Mais, après tout, ne dit-on pas que la patience est une vertu ? Et maintenant nous sommes au grand final ! Rassure-toi, je t'ai prévu une mort toute particulière, qui va faire de ce jour le plus beau de ma vie, parce que je veux que tu souffres. Je veux tu souffres au moins autant que ma colère était forte lorsqu'on a ri de moi !**

Chojiro approcha son visage de celui de Byakuya.

**-Ça va bien te torturer dans l'au-delà qu'elle ait assisté à ta mort, hein ?** souffla-t-il.

Il s'éloigna un peu et fit signe à l'un de ses subordonnés qui alla aider son collègue pour tenir fermement le capitaine de la 6ème Division. Le traître sortit un petit flacon de sa poche, le déboucha l'approcha de la bouche du Shinigami.

**-Je vais te tuer et te faire souffrir sans même sortir de mon gigai**, annonça-t-il fièrement.

Il le força à boire tout le contenu de la fiole, jusqu'à la dernière goutte, puis ordonna à ses sbires de le lâcher, ce qu'ils firent. Chojiro ajouta avec nonchalance que ce poison causait d'horribles douleurs et tuait au bout de quelques heures. Yuzu commença à se débattre, seulement elle ne parvint pas à se défaire de l'emprise du renégat. Byakuya fronça les sourcils et une étrange lueur passa dans ses yeux. Il s'écroula soudainement, mort.

Le parjure eut l'air surpris puis il haussa les épaules et déclara qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre de la part d'un capitaine du Gotei 13. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et se figea. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être mort !

Chojiro donna un coup de pied dans le corps inerte du capitaine de la 6ème Division.

**-Décidément il me fera chier même mort celui-là**, râla-t-il.

La jeune Kurosaki sembla retrouver le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle cria et se débattit violemment, les larmes aux yeux. L'un des subordonnés dut venir aider son collègue à la retenir tellement elle avait puisé de force dans le désespoir. Leur chef leur ordonna alors de la lâcher, après tout que pouvait-elle faire ? Ils s'exécutèrent et Yuzu courut jusqu'à Byakuya. Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux, le visage baigné de larmes. Elle l'appela, le secoua, mais rien n'y fit, il resta inanimé

**-Non... !** murmura-t-elle.

La jeune humaine dégagea avec une douceur imprégnée de tristesse quelques une des mèches du Shinigami qui lui tombait sur les yeux.

Chojiro se détourna pour aller s'asseoir sur son « trône ». C'est alors que la lycéenne vit un papillon noir s'échapper de la main du capitaine de la 6ème Division. Il voleta jusqu'à l'un des murs de béton à moitié effondré. A partir de là tout se déroula très vite.

Il y eut une forte rafale de vent et la jeune Kurosaki vit l'un des subordonnés du traître faire un vol plané. Byakuya se redressa brusquement et bondit sur ses pieds. Il attrapa au vol une sorte de pilule sphérique -sortit d'elle ne savait où- et l'avala. Le reste, la jeune femme ne put qu'en voir les conséquences.

**-Putain Byakuya t'en as mis du temps avant de lancer le signal !** s'exclama Ichigo en désarmant l'un des renégats.

**-Tu es vraiment trop impatient.**

**-Possible.**

Le rouquin attaqua le comparse suivant, en se remémorant les paroles de Rukia.

« Mon idée est d'envoyer seulement Ni-sama et Ichigo. Ni-sama va se rendre et pendant ce temps Ichigo va discrètement -j'insiste sur le discrètement- se cacher. A l'instant propice, quand l'ennemi aura baissé sa garde, Ni-sama relâchera un papillon messager -qu'il aura pris avec lui au préalable-, ce qui sera le signal pour Ichigo qui débarquera et donnera à Ni-sama son Soul Candy pour qu'il puisse se battre contre le traître. Et si jamais celui-ci a des complices, Ichigo n'aura cas les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Mais pour que ce plan marche il faut absolument qu'Ichigo reste caché jusqu'au signal, c'est clair ? »

Le Shinigami remplaçant grommela au souvenir du regard qu'elle lui avait lancé. Il avait très bien sût rester caché, quelle mauvaise langue celle-là ! Quoi que ses inquiétudes étaient fondées...

**-Disperse-toi, Senbonzakura.**

Ichigo reporta son attention sur son ami, qui venait de passer au Shikai. Les milliers de lames entourèrent Chojiro -qui n'avait pas l'air de saisir ce qui se passait- et le blessèrent suffisamment pour le contraindre à l'immobilité.

Byakuya s'approcha du traître, assis sur le sol, en reconstituant son zanpakuto.

**-Comment as-tu pu envisager d'être chef de la famille Kuchiki**, dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux, **alors que tu es si faible et ignorant ? Tu t'es imaginé que je me jetterais dans la gueule du loup sans un plan, et, en plus de ça, tu ignorais que les membres de la branche principale de la famille Kuchiki étaient entraînés à résister à toutes sortes de liquides, notamment les poisons.**

Le traître le regardait avec stupéfaction. Le capitaine de la 6ème Division attendit quelques instants avant de continuer.

**-Je te tuerais bien maintenant**, lâcha-t-il, **mais j'ai promis à Yuri de te garder vivant pour qu'elle puisse te parler avant que je ne t'exécute.**

A la mention du nom de la jeune femme, Chojiro écarquilla les yeux puis les baissa et la tristesse envahit son visage.

Byakuya utilisa un sort de kiddo et entrava le traître, puis il rengaina Senbonzakura et revint dans son gigai. Il se tourna vers Yuzu qui avait cessé de pleurer, s'était levée et qui l'observait sans un mot. Avisant ses joues mouillées et ses yeux légèrement rougis, le Shinigami s'adoucit.

**-Pardon, je t'ai fait peur ?** demanda-t-il.

_Et merde voilà la séquence émotion, vite fuyons !_ songea Ichigo.

**-Bon je pars devant, on se retrouve à la maison !** lança le rouquin en attrapant Chojiro et ses subordonnés et en s'éloignant au plus vite.

Les deux autres ne lui avaient accordé aucune attention. La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête. Le capitaine de la 6ème Division s'approcha d'elle, posa une main sur sa tête et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. N'y tenant plus, elle passa ses bras autour de lui et se réfugia contre son torse, les yeux embués par des larmes de soulagement.

**-Ce n'était pas vraiment de la peur**, dit-elle d'une voix qui tremblait un peu, **enfin pas la peur habituelle... J'ai réellement cru que tu étais mort et... J'étais vraiment triste...**

Il s'excusa, passa un bras autour d'elle pour l'enlacer et continua à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux en humant son enivrant parfum fruité -non sans rappeler l'arôme des mandarines-.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la maison des Kurosaki, Yuzu eut à peine poussé la porte que sa sœur lui tomba dans les bras.

**-Yuzuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !** s'exclama Karin en la serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces.

**-Karin-chan... Tu m'étouffes...** articula sa jumelle.

**-Oups ! Pardon !**

Elle desserra un peu sa prise, sans la lâcher pour autant, ce qui fit rire Yuzu.

Quand elle put enfin se défaire de l'étreinte du garçon manqué, la jeune femme se retrouva prise dans celle de son frère qui, rappelons-le, n'en avait toujours pas eu l'occasion. Tout les autres -sauf un- avaient des sourires amusés peints sur leur visage et leur soulagement était visible. Rangiku serra à son tour la lycéenne dans ses bras.

Chojiro et ses sbires étaient assis dans un coin du salon, sous la surveillance des Shinigamis. Byakuya repartit à la Soul Society pour chercher Yuri et en profiter pour remettre les subalternes du parjure au Gotei 13. Pendant ce temps, Yuzu monta s'habiller -elle avait tout de même été enlevée en pleine nuit- et s'aperçut qu'elle avait un SMS non lu sur son portable. Elle l'ouvrit.

« Tu l'as eu le coup de foudre, ou je dois repasser devant toi ? - _Inconnu_ »

Le jeune femme ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Cette phrase était typique de Fueko. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, la phrase de la veille sur les paroles et les actions des gens avait parfaitement convenu avec les péripétiesde la journée.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, dans l'après-midi, le capitaine de la 6ème Division revint, accompagné d'une jeune femme, brune avec des yeux clairs. Elle se présenta et ils purent lire une immense tristesse dans ses yeux. Byakuya amena le traître dehors pour qu'il puisse le surveiller pendant qu'elle lui parlait avec un minimum d'intimité. Curieux, les autres observèrent -plus ou moins discrètement- la scène. Ils ignoraient tout de ce qu'ils se disaient mais tout deux semblaient tristes.

Soudain Chojiro sembla hausser le ton. Yuri posa son index sur ses lèvres et il se tut. Elle lui murmura quelque chose et il détourna les yeux. C'est alors qu'au grand étonnement de tout le monde -sauf Byakuya qui le sentait venir- elle l'embrassa.

**-C'est sa petite amie ?** demanda Karin stupéfaite.

**-Qui sait**, répondit Toshiro impassible.

**-Ah non, ça va pas recommencer !** protesta-t-elle.

**-Quoi donc ?**

**-Tes « Qui sait » ! **

**-Qui sait.**

Elle sembla sur le point de lui sauter dessus pour l'étriper mais il planta son regard dans le sien et, après quelques secondes de confrontation invisible la jeune femme détourna le regard. Et sa jumelle aurait pu jurer l'avoir vu rougir légèrement.

**-Elle doit être horriblement triste**, dit Rukia en revenant sur le sujet du début.

**-M'en parle pas**, lâcha Renji, **je voudrais pas être à sa place. Elle ne va pas vous tenir de rancœur capitaine ?**

**-Je ne pense pas. C'est elle qui m'a donné toutes les informations que je vous ai transmises hier.**

**-Heeeeeein ?!** s'exclamèrent les autres.

**-Elle pensait fermement qu'il s'obstinait sur le mauvais chemin**, expliqua le capitaine de la 6ème Division,** mais elle savait que personne ne pourrait le résonner. Cependant elle ne m'avait pas dit son nom.**

**-Pour ne pas le trahir totalement...** fit le lieutenant de la 13ème.

Il hocha la tête. Rangiku, qui, étonnamment, n'avait rien dit depuis le début, eut soudainement l'air triste.

Yuri revint. Il n'était pas bien compliqué de voir qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Byakuya quitta son gigai.

**-Dis donc**, le retint Ichigo, **tu ne comptes tout de même pas l'exécuter dans mon jardin ?**

**-Bien sûr que non**, répliqua le Shinigami, **sauf si tu y tiens absolument.**

**-Sûrement pas !**

Sur ce, le capitaine de la 6ème Division emmena Chojiro en dehors de la ville, où il l'exécuta.

Quelques jours passèrent. Les Shinigamis étaient restés - « On prend quelques vacances ! » avait dit le lieutenant de la 10ème-, Isshin était revenu et avait cru mourir lorsqu'il avait appris que l'une de ses filles chéries s'était fait enlevée. Yuri devint très amie avec les jumelles, ce qui atténua un peu son chagrin. Et puis un matin Yuzu finit par se retrouver seule avec Byakuya, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis qu'elle avait été sauvée.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le parc de Karakura. Il était tôt, l'endroit était désert et paisible. Le Shinigami et la jeune humaine discutaient tout en marchant. Soudain, il s'arrêta.

**-On a une conversation inachevée il me semble, non ?**

Elle comprit tout de suite.

**-Tu m'as menti**, lui reprocha-t-elle.

**-Je ne t'ai pas tout dit, c'est vrai. Alors, que dirais-tu de reprendre tout depuis le début, comme si nous n'en avions jamais parlé ?**

Elle hocha la tête.

**-Il y a cinq ans**, commença la jeune femme, **à la fête d'Urahara-san, est-ce que tu m'as vraiment...**

Elle rougit, ne finit pas sa phrase et détourna les yeux. Il la força à le regarder en relevant son menton avec son index.

**-Oui.**

Les yeux de Yuzu s'embuèrent de larmes, qu'elle tenta d'essuyer.

**-J'ai toujours cru que c'était un rêve**, dit-elle avec un sourire tremblant. **Même si Shuuhei-kun m'a dit qu'il l'avait vu, je n'arrivais pas à y croire, même si je voulais vraiment que ça se soit passé...**

**-Ce n'était pas un rêve**, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

**-Il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, c'est toi qui m'a sauvée du Hollow ?** demanda-t-elle.

Byakuya acquiesça.

**-Et qui m'a embrassée ou ce n'était qu'un fantasme sorti de mon imagination... ?**

**-Non, c'était réel.**

Elle recula pour échapper à son emprise, croisa les mains derrière son dos en se détournant à moitié et fixa les quelques nuages qui constellaient le ciel bleu.

**-Tu sais Byakuya-san, je crois bien que je suis malade. C'est une maladie particulière, tu la connais bien. Elle a deux branches : la branche curable et la branche incurable, et j'ai compris que j'étais un cas appartenant à cette deuxième branche. J'ai bien essayé de t'oublier en sortant avec d'autres garçons, mais à chaque fois ça n'a pas marché. J'en ai honte, c'était malhonnête envers eux, envers moi et j'ai le sentiment que ça l'était envers toi aussi. Cette maladie m'a rendue heureuse par moment, et parfois je l'ai haïe au delà du possible. Elle constitue une vraie énigme, impossible à résoudre, pour personne. Pourtant tout le monde la connaît au moins un peu et tout le monde sait son nom. Dès que je l'entends, mes symptômes reviennent... Et toi, tu le connais ce nom ?**

**-L'amour.**

La lycéenne le regarda à nouveau et sourit faiblement.

**-C'est ça. L'amour. J'ai bien essayé de le surpasser et de l'effacer mais malgré toute l'énergie et les efforts que j'ai pu y mettre ça s'est avéré impossible. Ça me ronge le cœur comme un cancer, par moments j'ai l'impression de devenir folle.**

Elle se tut et baissa les yeux.

**-Yuzu**, dit-il.

Elle croisa son regard à nouveau.

**-Lorsque j'ai perdu ma femme, j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur se brisait en millions de morceaux, un peu comme ce que j'ai vu dans tes yeux lorsque je t'ai dit que je regrettais. Pendant des décennies je n'ai rien ressenti de semblable à ce que je ressentais pour elle, j'en ai même perdu le sourire. Avec l'arrivé de ton frère, j'ai réussi à regagner un peu la force de sourire. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il me restait ma sœur, la seule personne qui pouvait apaiser la blessure au fond de moi. Et puis j'ai perdu cent dix ans de ma vie et je t'ai rencontrée toi. Ce rajeunissement m'a fait m'exprimer, sourire, alors que mon cœur protestait. Une partie de moi demandait « comment peux-tu encore te permettre de sourire ? ». C'est ce que je me suis demandé alors qu'aux yeux des autres je devenais une personne normale. J'ai fini par trouver la réponse à cette question. J'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte que je l'avais trouvée. Il y a cinq ans, ce soir là chez Urahara Kisuke, inconsciemment j'ai su que je t'aimais, et c'est pourquoi à ce moment là je t'ai embrassée. Pendant près de soixante ans je n'ai accordé de baiser à personne parce que personne ne m'en donnais le désir. Mais toi, pendant plusieurs jours, je n'ai songé qu'à ça et ce soir là j'ai cédé. Malgré tout, je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendu compte de mes sentiments. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose mais une partie de moi ne voulait pas admettre que c'était comme ce que je ressentais pour elle. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit : j'ai moi-même passé cinq ans à tenter de t'oublier. J'ai beau avoir tout essayé pour te chasser de mes pensées, tu étais là, chaque jour, chaque nuit. Quand je t'ai sauvée de ce Hollow, j'ai cédé une nouvelle fois. J'avais secrètement espéré te revoir pendant cinq ans, il n'y avait personne pouvant me voir autour, même pour toi j'étais invisible. Invisible mais pas indétectable.**

Il marqua une pose avant de continuer.

**-Je t'ai dit que je regrettais. Ce n'était pas faux, je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter d'être retombé amoureux. L'amour apporte de la tristesse et du danger, en particulier aux gens qui m'entourent. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter d'avoir cédé deux fois, parce que cela veut dire que je suis faible, alors que la faiblesse est une chose que je ne me permets pas. Mais je sais que si je devais refaire encore et encore cette période de ma vie, du moment où je t'ai rencontré jusqu'à maintenant, rien ne changerai, je serais toujours amoureux de toi. Je le sais depuis que tu as posé ta main sur ma joue alors que tu ne me voyais pas, la troisième fois que je t'ai sauvée. Mes regrets n'y changeront rien. Je retomberai amoureux à chaque fois, parce que la réponse à la question de mon cœur « Pourquoi est-ce que je souris ? » c'est toi Yuzu.**

Complètement choquée, Yuzu l'observa, la bouche entrouverte comme un poisson rouge. Après plusieurs minutes elle sembla comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Ses joues s'empourprèrent, elle sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et rougit encore plus. Amusé, il sourit et la jeune femme eut l'impression de revoir l'adolescent qui avait débarqué chez elle un soir, cinq années auparavant

Byakuya s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur sa joue. La lycéenne sentit son cœur faire un grand bond en avant. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et agrippa le t-shirt qu'il portait.

**-Je ne vais pas partir tu sais**, se moqua-t-il.

**-On ne sait jamais.**

Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et approcha un peu plus son visage. Elle sentit alors son souffle chaud contre sa peau et ne put s'empêcher de frémir.

Yuzu ferma les yeux et les lèvres du Shinigami se posèrent avec délicatesse sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et tièdes, comme dans son souvenir. Il effleura ses lèvres de sa langue, l'incitant à les entrouvrir, ce qu'elle fit.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant un long moment qui leur sembla pourtant trop court. Ils éloignèrent un peu leur visage et elle caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, ne pouvant s'arracher à la contemplation du visage si parfait de l'homme qui hantait ses rêves. Il appuya son front contre le sien.

**-Je t'aime.**

**-Je t'aime.**


End file.
